Dulces Condenas
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Sí, puede ser que hayas derrotado a Voldemort y que hayas ganado la guerra... pero hay batallas que no podrás ganar, Harry, y esta es una de ellas. Acéptalo, él es un veela y sí... tú eres su pareja. Slash, Drarry Cap.8
1. Prologo

Veamos, no pediré piedad por ser el primer fanfic que intento escribir de Harry Potter... pero... ¡Si pido compasión!, y un poquito de paciencia x.X

- ... diálogos

- "..." pensamientos

**Ðŗдcø**x**Hąяяŷ Ðŗдcø**x**Hąяяŷ **cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo**: "_**Dulces Condenas**_".

∞ **Autor:** _**Celen Marinaiden. **_

∞ **Genero**: Slash, hetero, serie, romance.

∞ **Parejas**:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter ** y **Hermione Granger x Ron Weasley **.

∞ **Disclaimer**: Es claro que Harry Potter y su maravilloso mundo no es mío y nunca lo será, le pertenece a J.k. Rowling quien al parecer se le fue un poco el norte cuando escribió el ultimo libro. Escribo esto por entretención y no espero ganarme nada, porque no me pagan ¿Quién iba a pagarme por hacer esto? ¡Obvio! ¡Nadie!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DuLcEs CoNdEnAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Prologo**

**A**quel inicio de séptimo curso no podría haber sido más maravilloso y glorioso ¡Claro que no!, prácticamente casi todo Mundo Mágico se encontraba celebrando y estallando en euforia. Después de todo, apenas a mitad del sexto año la tan famosa y temida guerra decisiva se llevó a cabo con un resultado que era técnicamente el esperado por la mayoría: Harry Potter venció.

¡Y vaya victoria que había sido! Podría llamarse técnicamente como avasalladora, ya que el bando de los "buenos" había sufrido una mínima tasa de perdidas justificable sólo con la victoria que tenían. El castillo de Hogwarts fue el principal testigo de aquella pelea que se tornó como la decisiva, y aunque nuevamente estaba siendo habitado por sus estudiantes, todavía quedaban partes de la ancestral construcción que estaban en reparación, todo gracias por haber sido el escenario del terminó de una guerra que ya comenzaba a volver locos de desesperación a casi todos. Ahora se podía respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad, no existían amenazas que temer. La mayoría de las celdas de Azkaban estaban llenas de mortífagos ya sentenciados, el Ministerio de Magia tenía a un nuevo representante que parecía ser más competente y poco a poco todos los habitantes del Mundo Mágico habían comenzado a seguir con sus vidas -incluyendo los que participaron de primera mano en la guerra-.

En Hogwarts, las clases volvieron a su normalidad aunque con el agregado de que ahora se habían vuelto increíblemente pesadas bajo la excusa de que: "había que recuperar todos los conocimientos perdidos por la intervención de la guerra". Lo más decente que pudieron haber hecho por los alumnos hubiese sido exentarlos de semejante cosa, pero teniendo en cuenta el punto de vista de McGonagall eso hubiese sido sin duda alguna imposible. Así que ahora, no sólo debían de comenzar a ver nuevos temas correspondientes de aquel año, sino también retomar lo más rápido posible los que se habían quedado del anterior.

Aquella tranquila tarde de septiembre, Harry se hallaba en su habitación dentro de la Torre de Gryffindor. Su cama estaba repleta de libros, plumas y pergaminos. Cualquiera diría que no era en realidad Harry Potter, sino Hermione Granger usando la poción multijugos. Lo cierta era que el pelinegro se encontraba ya harto de todo aquello, y no era el único Gryffindor -o alumno en realidad- que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso ¡Aquello era demasiado!, además, teniendo en cuenta que nunca fue un estudiante modelo, definitivamente todo esto lo estaba sobrepasando, tenía suerte de que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fuera una de las pocas asignaturas en las cuales no tenía problemas... después de todo ¡Había derrotado a Lord Voldemort!, definitivamente no existía nadie mejor que él en cuanto a eso de defenderse contra la magia oscura.

Ahora la guerra le parecía tan lejana, como si fuese algo que simplemente había soñado... incluyendo aquella angustiosa batalla con la que aun tenía malos sueños de forma recurrente. Pero todo era pasado... sí, pasado, ya no había que preocuparse de aquel enfermizo mago que deseaba destruirlo, ya no había que pensar en horcruxes, ni mortífagos o cosas semejantes. Harry prefería hacer de cuenta que aquello jamás había pasado, que no se había tratado más que de una horrenda pesadilla que duró dieciséis años y de la cual al fin hacía muy poco pudo despertar. Ahora aquello parecía algo lejano, o al menos, eso era lo que intentaba hacer parecer para él... como un recuerdo lejano que guardaba todo aquel dolor y sufrimiento por el cual había tenido que pasar, porque lo único que ahora deseaba era tener una vida tranquila, disfrutar de todo aquello que le había sido negado por tener a un maldito loco detrás de su cabeza, dejar de preocuparse por poner en peligro a las personas que apreciaba, y al fin poder vivir su vida, algo que pensó que jamás podría hacer. ¡Ahora tenía un mundo de posibilidades!, el haber ganado la guerra, y haberse salvado a si mismo le dejaba entonces un montón de planteamientos, podría ser auror si quería, medimago, jugador profesional de Quidditch o incluso largarse al mundo muggle si le parecía... ¡Aquello no podría ser más perfecto!

Bueno, casi...

A pesar de estar sano y salvo, de que todos sus seres queridos seguían con vida, que aparentemente había peleado lo que tenía que pelear y que ya no quedaba nada de lo cual preocuparse, aun existía un gran "pero" en su existencia. Quizás es que realmente tenía mala suerte, o que a la vida le gustaba burlarse de él... pudiera ser que mató a Lord Voldemort y que era sin duda alguna el mago más poderoso actualmente vivo... pero eso no le ayudaba a escapar de otro destino del cual definitivamente no podía zafarse ¡Que absurdo! ¡Que absurdo y que injusto!, parecía ser como si aquella situación se tratara de otra profecía maldita en su contra.

Sí, el cosmos entero conspiraba para molestarlo.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un fuerte golpe, y por ella se dejó ver a un Ron Weasley jadeante, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pues seguramente había corrido a toda prisa para llegar a ese lugar.

- ¡Harry! -chilló el pelirrojo- ¡Ha empezado él! ¡Me ha llamado pobretón lastimero! Y después se metió con mis hermanos ¡Todo fue su culpa!

Harry, sentado en la cama y rodeado de sus libros, cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia a Merlín o a cualquier otra entidad lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder auxiliarlo. Un segundo después, una nueva persona irrumpió en la habitación, arrojando a Ron de una forma que nada tenía de delicadeza.

- ¡Potter! ¡No me importa lo que te diga, fue él!, ¡Exijo que lo hagas retractarse! Me llamó oportunista, embustero, mentiroso ¡Y dijo cosas insostenibles sobre mi padre!, no lo hechizo porque no puedo ¡Pero tú has algo!

- ¡Realmente que eres un mentiroso, hurón de pacotilla!

- ¡Y tú un despreciable pecoso sin cerebro!

- ¡Muérete, Malfoy!

- ¡No antes que tú, Weasley!

Definitivamente Merlín no estaba de su parte. Harry suspiró de forma cansina, y se quitó momentáneamente los anteojos para tomarse el puente de la nariz. Después, con parsimonia volvió a colocar las gafas en su lugar mientras soltaba otro suspiro. Abrió los ojos para observar a Draco Malfoy, quien obviamente era la segunda persona que había entrado a importunarlo. Draco lucía su impecable uniforme de Slytherin, mechones rubios caían por su frente y sus ojos plateados resplandecían con furia. Aparentemente seguía siendo el mismo bastardo desgraciado de siempre... de no ser porque había que exaltar la belleza que sin duda alguna se hizo presente en su persona como por arte de "magia". El rubio definitivamente tenía un atractivo que sería de ciegos no notarlo, si bien era cierto que nunca fue mal parecido, ahora había que clasificarlo casi como hermoso. Harry no tenía nada de lo cual quejarse o envidiar, ya que después de todo, él mismo era considerado como uno de los alumnos mas apuestos de la escuela... más "perfectos" como el resto del alumnado solían llamarlos aunque realmente no era nada relevante para él.

- ¡Harry, has que se calle!

- ¡Potter, te ordeno que le hagas disculparse!

- ¡Él no tiene porque hacerte caso! -gruñó Ron, con los dientes apretados-.

- ¡Claro que sí! -respondió con desprecio el rubio- ¡Y más que a ti, comadreja!

- ¡Yo soy su mejor amigo! Es claro que Harry va a darme la razón.

Draco lo miró con rencor unos segundos, antes de dibujar en sus labios una sutil aunque completamente notoria sonrisa de superioridad.

- Podrás ser su mejor amigo ¡Considerarte su hermano, si quieres! -escupió- ¡Pero yo soy su veela! ¡Yo valgo para él más de lo que tú valdrías en mil años!

Harry quiso desaparecerse en aquel momento. ESE era el destino inevitable del cual no podía escapar... esa era su maldita nueva _profecía_ que lo marcaba para el resto de su infortunada vida.

Muy poco antes de que el ultimo enfrentamiento con Voldemort ocurriese, sucedió el curioso hecho de que, como los Señores Malfoy pensaron una vez hace tiempo, Draco pudiese haber nacido con una parte veela activa. Era claro que los Malfoy se habían relacionado con los veela, al igual que una parte de los Black, por lo cual era una leve sospecha que quizás el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa naciese siendo todo un veela. Sin embargo el pasar de los años sin que se dieran muestras en Draco de que pudiese tener una sangre veela activa, hizo que sus padres desecharan la idea. Pero claro... "graciosamente" aquella sangre veela tuvo que hacerse presente de la nada y sin que nadie pudiese esperárselo.

¡Oh! Fue todo un drama el que se vivió entonces cuando se supo que el elegido por la parte veela de Draco para ser su pareja era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter. ¡El caos se desató entonces!, entre la negación, el rechazo y el desespero, el fantástico y pequeño encuentro entre Voldemort y Harry se llevó a cabo de forma súbita. Ahora que todo había pasado... el problema de Draco había persistido y las cosas continuaron así hasta la actualidad. Hasta una gran, gran resignación por parte de todos ¿Qué otro remedio quedaba? Ron había sugerido matar a Malfoy, pero desgraciadamente eso estaba fuera de toda jurisdicción.

Y lo peor de todo es que veela o no, Draco parecía el mismo, el rubio Malfoy no daba grandes señales de haber cambiado un ápice ni adorar el suelo que pisaba el ojiverde. Además, ¡A Harry ni siquiera le gustaba, demonios!, no negaba la belleza externa que Draco tenía, pero para Harry, aquello era desechable, algo que realmente no importaba. Lo que si importaba eran los sentimientos, y no tenía ninguno de afecto para el rubio mordaz y obstinado.

- Potter ¿Hasta cuando piensas meterte en esto? -gruñó el Slytherin-.

- Deja a Harry en paz, serpiente -amenazó Ron con convicción-.

- ¡No te queda el defenderlo!, para empezar, has sido tú quien ha venido corriendo a buscarlo porque no podías contra mí ¡Tú viniste a molestarlo! -dijo con enojo-.

- No es que no pueda contigo ¡Es que no me dejan!, tienes tanta suerte de que todos estén siendo tan "considerados"... -acentuó la palabra con burla- ... contigo, y te estas aprovechando de eso ¡Farsante!

- ¡Retrasado mental! Tú haces honor al dicho de que para ser Gryffindor hay que ser estúpido y de boca muy grande.

- ¡Argh, suficiente!

En un arranque de esos tan suyos, Ron sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al ojiplateado, quien para su sorpresa ya tenía su propia varita en alto apuntándole de regreso. Harry miró aquel intercambio de supuesta agresión sin alterarse en lo más mínimo, porque para empezar, el moreno sabía que aquellos dos no llegarían siquiera a maldecirse, pues la situación ya había pasado antes en innumerables ocasiones sin que alguien saliese herido. Con un nuevo suspiro -suspirar parecía que ya comenzaba a hacérsele maña-, Harry ya no supo si ponerse a reír como histérico por su situación, o tirarse a una gran depresión emocional. Quizás únicamente quedaba una cosa sin duda alguna...

Sí, resignación... ¡Mucha resignación!

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hmn... ¿Qué decir? Otro fanfic más de -"Draco es un veela y escoge a Harry, sorpresa!"-, lo sé, es un tema tan aburridamente trillado que seguramente nadie leerá este fanfic xD, pero es que tenía ganas de hacer un fanfic de Harry Potter que no fuese tan complicado y retorcido como para "relajarme" de otras ideas cosas que por allí tengo, y al menos poder decir que no existe serie, anime o libro que me guste y en el que no haya metido la nariz todavía, jajaja. Si alguien leyó esto, se les agradece, si alguien deja un comentario ¡Se les agradece a un más! Bien, mejor dejo de hacer el tonto y me retiro u.ú ahora si que me juego el cabello a que a nadie gustara esto x.X

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Sabes que estás enamorado cuando no quieres dormir por la noche, porque tu vida real supera a tus sueños_" ------**»**


	2. Capitulo I

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DuLcEs CoNdEnAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo I**

**A**quella mañana, frente a una copa de zumo de calabaza, unos panqueques rociados con mermelada de fresa y un omelette de queso y jamón, Harry en lo ultimo en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía hambre o que el desayuno definitivamente estaba apetitoso.

Ese día tenían una prueba de Transformaciones, y McGonagall planeaba hacer un descomunal -e inhumano- repaso de los conocimientos desde primer año hasta el presente. No es que actualmente Harry fuese malo en Transformaciones, de hecho, había mejorado de una forma sumamente considerable en todas sus materias, pero aun así, la prueba le preocupaba porque estaba absoluta y obstinadamente seguro de que iba a reprobarla de forma muy miserable. Últimamente no tenía mucha cabeza para concentrarse o estar estudiando ¡Claro que no!, su pobre y atormentada mente estaba ocupada en temas más escabrosos y terribles.

- ... y estuve viendo las opciones y definitivamente considero que deberías entrar conmigo a la escuela de Medimagia, Harry, tú me dijiste antes que te interesaba la carrera ¿Cierto? ¡Podríamos cursar todo juntos!, aunque...

Hasta ese momento, Harry recordó que Hermione se encontraba sentada a su lado izquierdo y aparentemente, había estado hablando de cosas a las cuales penosamente no estaba poniendo atención. El moreno levantó entonces la vista y se encontró frente a él a Ron, que masticaba con saña su comida y no parecía nada contento ya que miraba con una terrible molestia hacía el frente. De no ser porque no sabía disimularlo muy bien, Harry hubiese jurado que aquella mirada rencorosa era para él... pero desde luego, Ron no lo miraba con odio a él.

- Granger, cierra la maldita boca por un maldito segundo y déjanos terminar el maldito desayuno en paz ¿Quieres?

Hermione paró en aquel momento, haciendo una mueca mezcla de molestia y desazón. Harry frunció el ceño, aunque a él también le molestaba un tanto que su amiga estuviese tan parlanchina, aquella no había sido forma de callarla. Cuando el pelinegro observó como Ron abría la boca en un gesto enojado, se adelantó oportunamente a hablar.

- ¡Ni una palabra, Ron! -amenazó claramente Harry- ¡Ni una! -justo entonces se giró a su lado- Y a ti ¿Qué te he dicho sobre la forma en la que le hablas a mis amigos?

Sentado a su lado derecho, en la mesa de Gryffindor y claramente en territorio de leones, Draco Malfoy miró con aburrimiento a su pareja obligatoria, y sencillamente se encogió de hombros antes de regresar su atención a su desayuno.

- No la llame sangresucia, eso es más de lo que deberías esperar -dijo de forma indiferente- Deberías sentirte agradecido, Potter, te hice un favor.

- ¿Favor? -replicó-.

- Desde luego, con la cara enfermiza que tienes, te aseguro que escuchar a Granger y sus alegres ideas sobre que van a estudiar después cuando ni siquiera han terminado de estudiar aquí, únicamente estaba ayudando a que te sintieras más enfermizo -habló Draco, con absoluta petulancia-.

- Ah... bien, pero para la próxima vez, intenta ser más cortes al menos, usa un poco de esos modales que tanto presumes -masculló el ojiverde, regresando su mirada al desayuno que apenas había tocado-.

- ¡Harry! -chilló Ron de forma escandalizada- ¡Acaba de insultar a Hermione y tú le das la razón!

- Técnicamente no la he insultado, comadreja -respondió el rubio con desprecio- Le hablé groseramente, eso lo reconozco. Y haznos el favor de no meterte en asuntos ajenos, si alguien aquí va a quejarse, que sea la listilla de Granger.

- ¡No me llames comadreja, hurón! -rezongó el pelirrojo- ¡Ya me tienes harto!, ya ni siquiera podemos comer a gusto desde que decidiste sentarte aquí ¡Lárgate a tu mesa!

- ¿Quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú? -dijo de forma burlona- ¿Y cómo lo harás? ¿Con tus increíbles habilidades mágicas? ¿Con tu enorme inteligencia? ¿O con el poderío que te da tu posición social?... oh, espera ¡Tú no tienes nada de eso!

Ron entrecerró sus ojos azules de forma furiosa, y Harry supo que de no intervenir nuevamente en la platica, aquellos dos iban a terminar peleándose de forma absurda y dándole más dolores de cabeza.

- ¡Ron, Draco! -gritó Harry de forma estridente, llamando la atención de algunos Gryffindor que estaban cerca de ellos- A cualquiera de los dos que vuelva a decir la más mínima cosa para molestar ¡Le lanzare un maldito _silencius_ o un _langlock_!, Voldemort no me volvió loco ¡Así que no voy a dejar que ustedes lo hagan! ¿Me explico?

Vaya, últimamente cuando se molestaba, Harry daba miedo. Ron tragó en seco y prefirió tomar nueva cuenta de su desayuno, aunque por dentro de moría de decir un montón de reclamos, principalmente, porque estaba sintiendo que su mejor amigo le daba la razón al desgraciado infeliz de Malfoy.

- Tsk, Potter -siseó el ojiplateado a su lado- Te he dicho que no me llames "Draco".

- Si voy a pasar toda mi puñetera vida a tu lado, tengo al menos el derecho de llamarte por tu nombre -siseó a su vez Harry, mirándolo de forma amenazante-.

- Pues no esperes que te llame "Harry" -dijo con notoria repulsión-.

- Eso es cierto, únicamente mis amigos y las personas cercanas a mí me llaman por el nombre -concordó Harry-.

Si a Draco aquello lo hizo sentir mal, lo ocultó demasiado bien. En cambio, se giró nuevamente hacia su comida y comenzó a comer con la elegancia acostumbrada. Harry soltó el primer suspiro del día y decidió que no tenía ya ni una pizca de hambre, de hecho, la comida le parecía completamente desagradable en ese momento. Hermione había permanecido convenientemente callada, no sólo por la forma en la que Draco la había callado, sino porque en situaciones como aquellas ella prefería ponerse al margen. Para ella, no pasaba desapercibido que cada día que transcurría, Harry se ponía más estresado, si bien los estudios pesados debían de ser una parte, Hermione estaba segura de que su "relación" con el veela -si es que así podía llamársele a lo que tenía con Malfoy- llevaba gran parte de su estrés, además de que las peleas diarias y estúpidas con Ron no ayudaban en nada a mejorar las cosas.

- Harry -lo llamó ella con suavidad, obteniendo su atención- La próxima vez que yo te este molestando sin que me de cuenta, dímelo, por favor -colocó la mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro-.

- No, no, Mione -se apresuró a hablar- No me estabas molestando -sonrió débilmente- '_No demasiado_' -pensó interiormente- Es sólo que yo...

- Te comprendo -la bruja sonrió de forma maternal- Lo hemos hablado antes ¿No, Harry? Todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro, las cosas mejoraran.

Harry asintió de forma ausente, preguntándose todavía como era posible que siempre esas cosas malas terminaran pasándole a él. Con un movimiento pasmoso, se puso de pie asegurándose de que llevaba todas sus pertenencias.

- ¿Saben? Creo que me voy a ir adelantando un poco a Encantamientos, quédense ustedes y terminen -anunció el ojiverde-.

- Voy contigo -dijo Draco, olvidándose de que aun no acababa-.

- No te molestes -dijo Harry con falsa amabilidad- Los espero en el aula de clases ¿Bien?

- He dicho que voy contigo, Potter, no te estoy preguntando ni te estoy pidiendo permiso.

El moreno dio su intento de estar a solas por perdido, obviamente no sacaría a Draco de su empeño por seguirlo, ni tampoco estaba de humor como para comenzar una discusión por eso. Como un condenado sin derecho a salvación, Harry se alejó con Draco a su lado mientras que ambos iban sumidos en uno de los característicos silencios que siempre se presentaban entre los dos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Ron soltó un sonoro gruñido de molestia.

- Odio a ese imbécil de Malfoy ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! Insisto en que tenemos que seguir buscando como ayudar a Harry, debe de haber alguna forma de librarlo de Malfoy el veela -dijo con asco-.

- Bueno, en realidad podrías ayudar a Harry si dejas de pelear con Malfoy -comentó tranquilamente Hermione- Además, ya va siendo hora de que realmente aceptes esta situación.

- Pero Hermione -Ron parecía ofendido- ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso? ¿Y como puedes estar de acuerdo? ¡Es Malfoy!

- Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada en contra de lo que su parte veela escogió, lo que deberíamos de hacer es apoyar a Harry e intentar ayudar a que las cosas mejoren entre ellos.

- ¿Ayudar? -dijo escandalizado- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Nosotros no deberíamos pensar esas tonterías! ¡Me niego a ayudar en todo esto!

Las graciosas facciones de Hermione se endurecieron en ese momento, y sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron de forma peligrosa, mirando a Ron como si se tratara de un enemigo muy odiado.

- Escúchame bien, Ronald Billius Weasley -el tono era muy parecido al de la señora Molly cuando estaba bastante enfadada- Harry es la pareja de Malfoy y no existe nada que podamos hacer contra eso ¡Nada!, y por si no lo has notado, tú, pedazo de mago troglodita, Harry esta pasando por un momento muy difícil y tus constantes peleas con Malfoy son lo ultimo que necesita ¡Somos sus mejores amigos, es nuestro deber apoyarlo! Y es también nuestra responsabilidad velar por su bienestar, desgraciadamente ahora su bienestar tiene a Malfoy incluido, ellos podrían llegar a ser muy felices si consiguen comprenderse, aceptarse y conocerse... y no es opcional, Ron -lo miró aun más fijamente- Por su propio bien, deben de enamorarse _mu-tua-men-te._ -deletreó la palabra- Y no creo que lo consigan si siempre andas por allí saltando cada vez que Malfoy dice alguna cosa especialmente para molestarte, más te vale que comiences a aceptar que es un Slytherin sarcástico, arrogante y completamente odioso ¡Y tendrás que tolerarlo!, porque no quiero volver a ver, ni escuchar ni que me cuenten que te has peleado con él. -se incorporó, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia Ron de forma amenazante- Porque si eso pasa ¡Te juro que dejare de ser tu novia! ¡Así que nada de peleas! ¡¿Quedó entendido?!

Ron únicamente pudo asentir ligeramente, con una cara de completo susto. Hermione se dio por satisfecha y tomó todas sus cosas.

- Yo también voy a adelantarme, te esperare allá -le lanzó una ultima mirada de amenaza- Y que no se te olvide lo que acabamos de hablar.

De ese modo, Hermione también emprendió camino lejos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron aun seguía sentado, con la estupefacción pintada en la cara. Sencillamente no podía creer que Hermione, su dulce novia "comprensiva" estuviera realmente de parte de toda aquella locura ¡No podía ser!, de hecho ¡Nadie debería de estar de parte de que Harry y Malfoy estuviesen juntos si no era para maldecirse!

De pronto, una luz repentina y extremadamente fugaz le dio en la cara, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un sonido parecido al de "clic". Más desconcertado de lo usual, el pelirrojo se giró a un lado únicamente para encontrarse con Dennis Creevey sosteniendo su inseparable cámara y observándolo con atención.

- No pude evitarlo -se explicó el menor- ¡Debiste ver la cara que tenías! ¡Definitivamente era para sacarle una foto!

Ron cerró los ojos, mientras que una vena comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente en su frente. Definitivamente aquel no iba a ser su día.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

Después de la prueba de Transformaciones y la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, misteriosamente Hermione había salido destapada hacía la Biblioteca, arrastrando con ella a Ron quien se desvivió en soltar quejas. Según lo que había dicho la castaña, necesitaba encontrar información referente a algo sobre la Historia Mágica. Harry no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de acompañar a Hermione, pues ella no se la había dado al marcharse tan apresurada y desesperadamente. El moreno no podía comprender aquel desplante, ya que técnicamente aquella era la primera vez que los dejaban solos a Draco y a él en la escuela desde que aquel disparate del veela había comenzado. Hermione y Ron siempre habían tenido cuidado de ingeniárselas para no tener que separarse de su lado cuando Malfoy estaba presente, así que ahora no comprendía como era posible que esos dos se largaran sin una buena explicación siquiera.

- Potter ¿Piensas quedarte parado allí hasta que comience el almuerzo?

- ¿No sientes ganas de ir a visitar a tus amigos de Slytherin o algo así?

- No, pero creo que tú tienes ganas de que me vaya ¿Qué sucede, Potty? ¿Miedo a quedarte solo conmigo? -dijo, mientras se agachaba hasta dejar su rostro cerca del gryffindor-.

Harry retrocedió apenas unos centímetros, pintando una expresión poco conforme en el rostro, antes de tomarse la libertad de colocar su mano derecha en el pecho del rubio y empujarlo evitando ser brusco.

- Si eso fue un coqueteo, fue pésimo -replicó- Y no es miedo a quedarme contigo, es sólo que me atosigas demasiado.

- Soy tu veela ¿Qué esperabas? -dijo, torciendo la boca- Y no estaba coqueteando contigo, sería un desperdicio.

El moreno realmente tenía ganas de responder algo como: -"Más desperdicio es estar contigo"-, pero no podía. A pesar de que Draco fuese un borde insoportable, Harry era incapaz de volver a decir algo que pudiese ser considerado como un rechazo a su persona... no por nada las primeras semanas luego de que descubrieron que Draco era un veela y Harry su "estupenda" pareja, el ojiverde a parte de negarse encarecidamente a aceptarlo, no había desperdiciado oportunidad para decirle al heredero Malfoy hasta de lo que iba a morirse y lo mucho que lo despreciaba. Las cosas pudieron continuar así, de no ser porque una buena tarde, Severus Snape lo jaló de la túnica y prácticamente lo estampó en una de las sillas de su despacho, antes de comenzar a hablarle con un enojo increíble en la voz, casi parecía tan furioso como aquella vez en quinto año que había visto accidentalmente en su pensadero. Con un "discurso" bastante claro, Severus le dijo que más le valía que parase de tratar a Malfoy de la forma en la que lo hacía, pues aunque Draco parecía imperturbable ante sus palabras, la verdad era que su sangre veela lo estaba volviendo loco de dolor ante ellas. El jefe de Slytherin le gritó durante el buen rato que se pusiera a investigar más para que así se diera cuenta de lo imbécil que se estaba comportando, pues cada mala cara, desprecio o insulto que le dedicaba a Draco, lo estaban poniendo al borde de un colapso emocional tan depresivo digno únicamente de los veelas. Harry contraatacó diciendo a su favor que Draco no se comportaba como un verdadero veela haría, por lo cual, él asumió automáticamente que entonces no debía de tratarlo como si fuese de cristal. Sin embargo, Snape no atendió razones y luego de gritarle un rato más, lo hecho de su despacho con la advertencia de que si seguía comportándose así con su ahijado, él mismo Severus se encargaría de hacerle perder a Gryffindor la Copa de las Casas.

Harry no atendió demasiado a sus palabras, hasta que días después durante una de esas típicas discusiones que estaba manteniendo con el rubio, el ojiverde había dicho que prefería pasar el resto de su vida en soledad sin poder acercarse a nadie más, a tener que compartir su existencia con el Malfoy, ya que realmente lo detestaba. Draco había soltado entonces una mordacidad para darse media vuelta e irse, pero Harry había tenido el tiempo suficiente para observar como el rubio se mordía el labio inferior que le temblaba con fuerza y de lo desolada que lució entonces su mirada.

Muy poco después de eso, Hermione había llegado con montones de libros en mano y anunciando que tenía la solución al misterio Malfoy. Draco era uno de los inusuales casos en los que su manifestación como veela se había presentado casi por "accidente", por lo cual, a diferencia del resto de los magos que eran veela o mitad veela, Draco no iba a tener un embobamiento que lo cegara en adoración por él. Si bien era cierto que el rubio reconocía la necesidad de estar con su pareja y su aceptación, eso no implicaba que en un principio lo amase loca y desesperadamente. El Slytherin tenía la oportunidad de enamorarse por su propia voluntad. Y aunque su condición fuese diferente, no por eso quería decir que los insultos y el rechazo de Harry no fuesen a afectarlo ¡Al contrario!, en eso era quizás en lo único en lo que el rubio podría parecer un veela normal.

Al final, Harry entendió que Draco lo necesitaba pero que aun no estaba ciertamente enamorado, y que además de eso, tenía que ser "bueno" con él, o de lo contrario iba a quererse cortar las venas porque Harry lo despreciaba. Con esto en mente, el moreno únicamente pudo llegar a una determinación respecto a si mismo: Estaba jodido.

- Vamos al Gran Comedor -dijo al fin el Gryffindor-.

- Es temprano para el almuerzo, el descanso apenas ha empezado.

- ¿Entonces que propones que hagamos?

- Obvio, vamos al campo de Quidditch, no debe haber mucha gente allí.

Harry ciertamente no se detuvo a pensar en que no quería quedarse en un lugar con poca gente y con Draco Malfoy como única compañía, pero después de la mala noche que había pasado y de la tortuosa prueba de Transformaciones; la idea de sentarse en una de las gradas del campo y tratar de tener un rato de paz no sonaba nada mal.

En el camino, por alguna razón los estudiantes que se encontraron evitaron siquiera el mirar a Harry, y pasaban a su lado a prisa como si huyeran. Muchos de ellos eran conocidos suyos y ni aun así tuvieron la intención de siquiera pararse a saludarlo, cuando en el pasado solían hacerlo. Aquel comportamiento era tan notorio y ridículo, que no era difícil que Draco se hubiese dado cuenta, después de todo, llevaban desde el inicio del curso -que no era mucho- haciendo eso.

El rubio Slytherin soltó un bufido molesto, cuando cerca del campo de quidditch, un grupo de Ravenclaw que venían en la misma dirección que ellos, se alejaban lo más posible para no tener que pasar cerca de ellos.

- Esos idiotas -gruñó Draco- Debería petrificarlos a todos y dárselos de comer a alguna criatura del Bosque Prohibido.

- Exageras -Harry hizo un ademán con la mano para restar importancia-.

- No exagero... es molesto, quizás a ti no te importe que los demás huyan de ti como la peste porque andas conmigo, pero a mí me importa que se atrevan a tratarme como una plaga.

En ese momento, el Gryffindor de ojos verdes se detuvo, parpadeando con confusión.

- ¿Tú crees que no se me acercan porque estas tú? -preguntó lentamente Potter-.

- Eso es claro -Draco reviró los ojos-.

- Te equivocas -Harry sonrió con una mezcla de burla y diversión- Debes aprender que no todo gira alrededor tuyo, Draco.

El moreno comenzó a caminar nuevamente, seguido del rubio. Aunque Draco no lo aceptara y renegara por ello, la verdad era que le agradaba bastante que Harry lo llamase por su nombre y no por el apellido. Si no fuese tan quisquilloso -y más que nada, orgulloso-, desde hace mucho que ya estuviese llamando también por su primer nombre al pelinegro.

- No seas necio, Potter, es claro que casi todo debe girar alrededor mío.

- Esto no -se encogió de hombros- Así que hazte a la idea de que la gente no corre por ti, sino por mí.

- ¿Por ti? -arqueó una rubia ceja de forma elegante- ¿Y por qué habrían de hacer eso?

Harry miró unos segundos hacia el frente, sumiéndose en un silencio indiferente. Aquellos segundos de silencio se alargaron bastante hasta que llegaron a las grada de Gryffindor y se sentaron cerca de los postes. El ojiplateado había considerado que lo mejor era que permaneciese callado dado a que conocía perfectamente la expresión que se había apoderado del rostro de su acompañante. Era aquella expresión que indicaba que se encontraba como mínimo: desanimado.

- Destruí a Voldemort -fueron las primeras palabras del pelinegro, y que hicieron pasar a Draco por un ligero escalofrió- Es por eso que ahora casi todo el mundo tiene miedo de mí.

- ¿Miedo? -masculló- ¿Estas de broma, Potter? Se supone que te aman ¡Que te idolatran!, es más ¡Deberían besarte los pies! Eres el héroe que salvo a todo el Mundo Mágico ¡Salve, oh, Harry Potter!

Harry hizo una mueca de molestia, antes de dejar caer los hombros en una actitud que claramente parecía de derrota.

- No es para que estés burlándote -su mirada verde se perdió en el cielo- ¿No has leído los artículos de Rita Skeeter?

- ¿Esa basura que habla mal de ti? -Draco arqueó una ceja- No irás a decirme que por eso todos están corriendo cada vez que aparecemos nosotros.

- ¿Qué más si no? -Harry bajó la mirada- Ahora te aseguro que todos creen que soy peligroso, inestable y que si no me controlo, seguramente terminare postulándome como el próximo Lord Oscuro.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, recordando la sarta de idioteces parecidas que Skeeter había dicho sobre Harry. Diciendo que era un joven de emociones inconsistentes, que su poder podría llegar a ser un peligro para todos y que además, pudiera ser que todo se le subiese a la cabeza y le diese por terminar como un sustituto de Lord Voldemort, más ahora, que resultaba ser la pareja de Draco Malfoy... y claro, como Draco Malfoy era hijo de mortífagos -y seguramente él también tenía la marca oscura escondida- eran más que pruebas suficientes como para asegurar que Harry se volvería "malo".

Draco esperaba que al menos su padre pusiera manos a la obra para hacer que esa vieja bruja dejara de escribir para el resto de su vida, principalmente porque afectaban al apellido Malfoy, y ¿Cómo no? también a Harry, que casualmente resultaba ser su pareja. Si alguien iba a fastidiar a Potter ¡Sería él y nadie más!

- Nadie cree esas estupideces -dijo Draco- Es decir... ¿Tú, como Lord Oscuro?, primero la comadreja se consigue algo de cerebro y Granger se convierte en una vaga perdida. Eres un santurrón, Potter, no podrías ser malo aunque quisieras y la gente que te conoce sabe eso.

- Tú lo has dicho -Harry sonrió con ironía- Muy poca gente me conoce, los demás "creen" conocerme, pero no lo hacen porque para ellos únicamente soy el niño-que-vivió... conocen a su supuesto salvador, pero no a mí.

- No hagas drama -sugirió el Slytherin al notar como el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse grisáceo- Si eso quieren creer ellos y tragarse esas mentiras ¡Que lo hagan!, el resto de nosotros definitivamente cree que eres San Potter... no tienes remedio, si alguien va a ser un Lord Oscuro aquí, seré yo, y no me molestaría que me ayudaras ¿Te imaginas eso? -sonrió con malicia- Yo un Lord Oscuro, y el Héroe de la Luz de mi parte ¡Tendría al Mundo Mágico a mis pies en un instante! Nadie se atrevería a oponerse.

Harry bien pudo haberse ofendido por el comentario, pero la realidad es que apreciaba que Draco no estuviese burlándose de él, después de todo el moreno estaba siendo extrañamente sincero respecto a lo que sentía y pensaba, y era agradable encontrarse con que Malfoy podía ponerse al nivel de la situación sin usar las preocupaciones que tenía en su contra.

De pronto, el ojiverde recordó algo que lo hizo sonreír sin remedio.

- No, tú no quieres ser un Lord Oscuro -Harry lo miró con diversión- Tú quieres ser violinista -casi canturreó- Y además, quieres dar un concierto como solista y que yo este presente.

La cara de Draco era todo un poema... un poema bastante expresivo y casi hasta risible. Repentinamente, las pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tono sonrosado deliciosamente notorio, y con indignación, el rubio volteó el rostro de forma brusca hacia el lado contrario.

- No se supone que recuerdes eso -rezongó- Estabas muriendo, esas cosas no las deberías recordar.

- No estaba muriendo -replicó- Estaba en cama recuperándome, y tú creíste que estaba dormido.

- ¿Y si estabas despierto porque no lo demostraste? -giró a mirarlo, claramente molesto- ¿Te diviertes con esas cosas, eh, Potter?

- Si hubieras sabido que estaba despierto, seguramente hubieses vuelto a besarme y... de verdad me gustaría recibir besos normales. El primer beso que di me supo a sal porque Cho estaba llorando, y luego tú más que besarme parecías querer resucitarme -carraspeó con incomodidad-.

Si cabía más aun, el sonrojo de Draco aumentó de forma escandalosa.

- ¡Es cosa de mis impulsos veela! ¡No te bese porque quisiera! ¿Entiendes? -dijo casi gritando-.

- Esta bien -Harry bostezó ligeramente- No te estoy reclamando.

Era imposible olvidar que después de la batalla final, Harry había pasado cerca de un mes en una cama de San Mungo, recuperándose del pésimo estado en el que había quedado. Cuando Draco al fin pudo verlo, prácticamente se había lanzado sobre él y le había dado un beso tan brusco y fuerte que Harry difícilmente podría olvidarlo. Para todos era claro que al sentir a su pareja tan cerca de morir y después el poder verla de nuevo, Draco había reaccionado de forma meramente instintiva apenas entró en la habitación del hospital, porque ciertamente después de aquel beso y de que apresara a Harry entre sus brazos con fuerza durante un buen rato, se empeñó en quedarse únicamente para asegurarse de que la gente en San Mungo estuviese haciendo un buen trabajo. Claro que aquella no fue más que una patética excusa porque en realidad únicamente estaba preocupado. Y pudiera ser que mientras permaneció en aquella silla al lado de la cama de Harry, le hubiese dicho un par de cosas mientras el moreno estaba dormido... pero cosas sin importancia... como confesarle que quería ser un violinista reconocido y pudiera ser que también le hubiese dicho que quería verlo presente en alguno de sus conciertos.

- ¿Sabes? -el ojiverde pareció animarse- Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, en la escuela muggle a la que asistía aprendí lo básico sobre tocar piano, desearía aprender a tocarlo de verdad.

- ¿Piano? -sonrió de forma burlesca- Realmente no puedo imaginarte haciendo eso, pagaría mucho por verte intentándolo ¡Harías el ridículo!

- Cuando tenga tiempo, te haré comerte tus palabras. Además, debo confesarte algo, cuando no estas siendo tan molesto eres una buena compañía.

- ¡Déjame en paz, Potter! Suficiente me has fastidiado hoy. Mueve esos pies y vayámonos si es que no quieres que se nos haga tarde para el almuerzo.

- Claro, claro -se encogió de hombros- Te apuesto que odiarías perder el tiempo que tienes para fastidiar a Ron y aterrorizar a los de primero.

- Desde luego -sonrió suavemente- Esos son mis pasatiempos, a parte de seguirte a donde sea.

Harry carraspeó, antes de ponerse de pie y ocultar la mirada del Slytherin, que en aquel momento se estaba riendo abiertamente de él. Sin embargo, el chico de ojos verdes tenía que reconocer que la idea de ser la pareja del rubio no parecía ya tan horrenda y abominable como al principio, al menos cuando Draco se portaba de forma tan "civilizada" con él.

Muy alejados de ellos, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la Biblioteca, sentados en la mesa mas alejada y que se encontraba cerca de una ventana.

- Yo sé que no pasará nada malo porque los hayamos dejado solos.

- Hmn... pues no estoy convencido -masculló de forma infantil- Odio que Harry tenga que estar obligado a soportarlo.

- Hay que verle el lado positivo a esto... Malfoy podrá ser un maldito, pero al menos ahora ya no se atrevería a hacerle daño a Harry.

- Hermione -dijo Ron de forma paciente- ¡Eso no me consuela para nada!

- Lo sé -rió la bruja- Pero confía en mí ¡Esto esta bien!

Ron negó con la cabeza repetidamente, como lo haría un niño haciendo un capricho. Él no quería que Harry terminase enamorado de semejante idiota, pero ahora que Hermione había decidido intervenir no quedaría mucho que él pudiera hacer para evitar alguna especie de asqueroso romance odioso. Una vez que llegaron a la Biblioteca, su novia había comenzado a contarle -con lujo de detalles incluido- que si no querían terminar con un veela desquiciado y con un mejor amigo metido en un hospital psiquiátrico, habría que hacer algo... y siendo Hermione Granger una defensora del bienestar de sus seres queridos ¡Entonces ella iba a tomar cartas en el asunto!, y además de eso, el ojiazul tendría que ayudarla porque ella lo había decidido.

Y así como Harry había hecho antes... a Ron no le quedo otra cosa que resignarse... ¡Claro, bendita resignación!

Se resolvían tantos problemas con ella ¿Cierto?

_**Continuara...**_

Waaa!! Gracias, gracias por los comentarios y por hacerme ver que si hay gente que leyó mi fanfic ¡Creo que moriré!, insisto en que ahora siento que tengo más presión para hacer un fanfic decente x.X lo sé, este capitulo quedo feo y todo, pero me justifico en que he andado enferma y es por eso x.x espero que al menos les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Las quejas, sugerencias o insultos son bien recibidos (joh, seré masoquista, jajaja). Por ahí me han sugerido que ponga a Harry como uke y ciertamente es lo que tenía pensado hacer, aunque es posible que una o dos veces se cambien los papeles, pero nada más para no aburrirnos, jajaja.

¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! Y muchas gracias por leer n.n

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ. **"_Persigue al amor, y este huirá. Huye del amor, y él te perseguirá_" ------**»**


	3. Capitulo II

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DuLcEs CoNdEnAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo II**

**A** diferencia de los otros desayunos que parecían ser un calvario matinal, aquel en particular tenía una apariencia completamente diferente. Las últimas malditas pruebas que los de séptimo presentarían serían las de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos, y entonces los pobres estudiantes atormentados ya podían despedirse de esas semanas de inicio traumáticas, para poder empezar con normalidad el programa del último año. El "Trío Dorado" -como muchos les llamaban desde hacía ya tiempo- de Gryffindor podía estarse tranquilo, pues en contra de todo pronostico, cada uno de sus integrantes había conseguido salir victorioso en las pruebas, y eso en definitiva era algo para festejarse.

La expresión de muerto viviente que Harry venía mostrando desde hacía semanas, había cambiado por la de un estudiante cualquiera, con problemas cualquiera.

- Aun no puedo creer que hayamos pasado en Pociones -comentaba Ron, con medio trozo de pan en la boca- ¡Es un milagro!

- Milagro es que tú lo hayas pasado, Ron -puntualizó Hermione, sentada a su lado- Cada vez que nos poníamos a repasar tú tenías la mente en otra parte, aunque debo admitir que algo debió de quedársete o de lo contrario no lo habrías logrado.

- Sí te ponía atención -dijo, como un niño regañado- A mi manera -susurró- Lo que yo no puedo creer es que realmente Malfoy haya sido de ayuda -masculló con reticencia-.

Draco, sentado al lado de Harry y quedando frente a los dos amigos de Potter, torció la boca y se preparó para soltar un comentario especialmente acido.

- No es el favorito de Snape sólo porque sí -dijo Harry adelantándose- Tiene un talento natural en pociones, eso todo el mundo lo sabe -se encogió de hombros- En lo que a mi respecta, le estoy agradecido por ayudarnos.

Ron abrió la boca perplejo, preguntándose si había escuchado mal o no, porque claramente eso sonaba como un comentario "amable" por parte Harry para con el hurón. Hermione ocultó la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios escondiéndose detrás del libro de Encantamientos que traía consigo. El rubio de su parte no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, aunque la verdad era que encontraba extrañamente satisfactorio que Harry hablase bien de él por voluntad propia.

- No quería ayudarles a ellos -rezongó- Fue nada más un efecto colateral porque siempre los traes pegados como sanguijuelas, a mí únicamente me interesaba culturizar ese cerebro gryffindor tuyo.

- Claro, claro -Harry sonrió con diversión- Todo porque la pareja del inalcanzable Draco Malfoy no puede ser mala en alguna cosa, es decir ¡Maldito aquel que se atreva a asociar el apellido Malfoy con algo menos que perfecto!

- Ja, ja, ja -Draco lo miró con autentico desdén- Me matas de la risa.

- Es una broma, Draco -Harry sonrió ligeramente- Sólo tienes diecisiete años, disfruta la vida y relájate un poco.

- Lo dice la persona que desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra -dijo Hermione entonces, apareciendo sobre su libro-.

- Oh, calla, Mione -Harry sonrió aun más- Tenía a un loco peligroso desquiciado detrás de mí, era lógico que yo fuese un completo paranoico.

- En eso te cedo la razón, Potter... aunque yo diría que lo sigues siendo.

Harry reviró los ojos ante el comentario, mientras tomaba su copa con zumo de manzana. Justo en aquel momento, decenas y decenas de lechuzas se presentaron inundando el cielo-techo del Gran Comedor, todas ellas cargando notoriamente paquetes, sobres, y pergaminos enrollados. El correo había hecho su acto de aparición.

Pig fue la primera lechuza en pararse cerca del "ameno" cuarteto. Pequeña y revoltosa como siempre, entregó a su dueño un paquete cuadrado que parecía increíble que el minúsculo animal hubiese sido capaz de traerlo. Hedwig llegó poco después, junto a Camellie, la lechuza marrón que Hermione había comprado en vacaciones por insistencia de Ron. Las tres lechuzas casualmente trajeron consigo tres paquetes iguales.

Draco permaneció expectante ante los cuchicheos que compartieron los Gryffindor, notando entonces que los respectivos paquetes fueron enviados por los aclamados gemelos Weasley. Esperó con paciencia digna de él, observando como cada uno se encargaba de abrir las cajas y sacaba entonces alguna especie de artefacto que no se le hizo ni remotamente conocido. El objeto en cuestión era blanco, redondo y aplanado, tan pequeño que fácilmente cabría en el puño, y tenía una serie de círculos en color plateado que sobresalían en su superficie blanca -al menos él de Harry, ya que en el de Hermione eran rosas y en el de Ron, rojos-. Y para hacer de aquellas cosas circulares aun más extrañas, un par de casi ovaladas gomas en color negro y tan pequeñas que sería fácil perderlas venían acompañándolas. Oficialmente, Draco estaba intrigado. Claro que nadie se detuvo a aclarar sus dudas ni a quitarle la intriga, ya que cada uno de los gryffindor se ocupó de leer la carta adjunta que venía con el paquete, mientras que el rubio hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse al margen, aunque la verdad era que odiaba sentirse ignorado justo como en aquel momento.

Al terminar de leer, siguieron un par de comentarios más antes de que cada uno se decidiera a llevar aquellas extrañas gomas negras directamente a sus oídos, para el casi horror de Draco, es decir, no podía ser sano -ni nada correcto- meterse algo así en los oídos. Poco después, cada cual apuntó con su varita hacía el aparatejo blanco, recitando lo que seguramente era un conjuro y luego lo tomaron presionando aparentemente unos cuantos de aquellos coloridos círculos. Impaciente, el ojiplateado observó como el rostro del trío parecía iluminarse logrando que a los pocos segundos, cada uno se perdiese del mundo. Casi a punto de que el Slytherin soltase un grito de indignación completa, Harry se giró hacía él, y dio el aspecto de haber sido capaz de leer la duda en su rostro, ya que el moreno se quitó una de esas cosas negras y se atrevió a intentar colocarla en el oído derecho de Draco, haciendo que el otro obviamente se hiciera hacia atrás.

- Aleja eso de mí, Potter -dijo severamente-.

- Vamos, no seas quisquilloso, Draco.

- No, ni siquiera pienses que me pondrás... _eso_... ¡A saber Morgana que diablos será!

- Y no lo sabrás si no me dejas, anda, confía en mí.

Draco se removió algo incomodo en su asiento, era la primera vez que Harry le hacía un pedido como ese, que parecía por demás algo infantil. Pero Harry le había pedido también que confiara en él. La primera -y hasta ese momento- única vez que le pidió semejante cosa, fue el año pasado cuando Draco se rebatía entre su deber de tomar la Marca Oscura, y su necesidad de no hacerlo porque eso lo pondría del lado contrario de su pareja. En aquella conversación que fue la primera "racional" y seria que tuvo con Harry, el Gryffindor le aseguró que debía de rechazar la marca, buscar la protección de la Orden para él y para su madre y que lo demás lo dejará en sus manos. El rubio confió entonces en el juicio de Harry y a la fecha no podía arrepentirse... escogió el lado correcto. Claro que aplicar semejante comparación era algo ridículo, porque el pelinegro le estaba pidiendo una niñería, no que traicionara a Voldemort.

Ah, que diablos.

- Bien, dámelo -Draco alargó exigentemente la mano-.

El ojiverde estuvo a punto de reír, pero en cambio prefirió entregarle la pequeña goma al veela. Draco la tomó y con una elegancia que únicamente él podía exhibir como algo hecho diariamente, se colocó -no sin cierta inseguridad- el objeto negro en el oído al igual que los otros tres Gryffindor habían hecho. Entonces segundos después se dio cuenta de porque de la fascinación... era música... ¡La maldita cosa tenía música!

- Es un reproductor mágico -dijo Harry, divertido ante la expresión que mostraba el rubio- Al menos así lo han llamado Fred y George, la idea es muggle y ellos lo han convertido en algo mágico.

- ¿Muggle? -colocó una mueca de desagrado instantáneo- Debí pensar que algo así de inútil sería muggle -se quitó la goma, dejándola sobre la mesa-.

- Eres tan prejuicioso -Harry negó apenas con la cabeza-.

- Repito que es inútil ¿Para que cargar con todo eso para escuchar solo una canción?, existen hechizos más prácticos.

- No es solo una, según los gemelos, han puesto más de doscientas en cada uno, pero no creo que te importe porque no son canciones del Mundo Mágico, y la idea de esto es que puedas escuchar la música que te gusta donde quieras, cuando quieras, el tiempo que quieras y sin molestar a las demás personas... pero igual y no creo que lo entiendas.

Y nuevamente Draco fue dejado a un lado, cuando Ron y Hermione se decidieron a hablar con Harry sobre el nuevo invento de aquel par de comadrejas gemelas. Malfoy gruñó entonces, no sabiendo si sentirse molesto con aquel trío de Gryffindor -especialmente con el Potter-, o sencillamente consigo mismo, por no ser capaz de ser menos cerrado para no alejar a su pareja en cada oportunidad que aparecía. No que le preocupase demasiado, pero si él y Harry iban a pasar su vida juntos, no iba a ser una vida muy buena si ninguno de los dos era capaz de intentar tratar bien al otro.

La verdad es que Draco era feliz jugando a ignorar que Harry ya había hecho mucho de su parte, desde tolerarlo hasta aceptarlo.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

La Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido la última de aquel día, y nuevamente Remus Lupin les había recordado a los Slytherin y Ravenclaw que no consiguieron pasar su prueba que tenían hasta el día de mañana para prepararse y presentarla de nueva cuenta.

- Ese licántropo andrajoso -dijo Pansy Parkinson ofendida- No puedo creer que no nos haya pasado.

- Habla por ti, querida -aclaró Blaise Zabini- Porque yo si lo hice, si tú, Draco, Vincent y Gregory no pudieron, problema suyo será.

- Gracias, cariño ¡Muy Slytherin de tu parte! -dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo-.

Como una estampa ya muy conocida, Draco caminaba por los pasillos con su sequito personal de slytherin's de séptimo. Si bien era cierto que dado a que ahora casi la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba entre odiosos gryffindor's, sus compañeros y amigos de la casa de la serpiente supieron aceptar dicha situación, aunque eso no quería decir que les había tomado demasiado tiempo y una guerra de por medio para ceder. Fuese como fuese, Draco apreciaba a su manera que sus amigos le hubiesen dado el visto "bueno" a que Potter fuese su pareja, aunque la realidad era que a veces se notaba que no estaban del todo de acuerdo pero eso venía siendo lo de menos.

- Lupin ya no es andrajoso -dijo el rubio de forma ausente- Me consta que sus túnicas son del mismo lugar que las mías.

- No lo estarás defendiendo ¿Verdad, Drakie? -dijo la única chica presente-.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así -se encogió de hombros- Y no lo defiendo, pero hay que hacerle honor a la verdad.

- ¿Honor? ¿Verdad? -Blaise puso una cara de horror y abrazó sobreactuadamente a al ojiplateado- ¡Esos Gryffindor te están pervirtiendo, Draco! ¡Te estamos perdiendo!, pronto comenzaras a hablar de virtud, justicia y nobleza. Y lo peor ¡Creerás que mentir, engañar y traicionar son cosas malas!

El grupo se soltó a reír entonces luego de estas palabras. La verdad es que a Malfoy le hubiese gustado decir que en realidad por lo que había logrado ver, Gryffindor y Slytherin no eran tan diferentes, si al final se tomaba únicamente en cuenta que todos eran unos simples magos adolescentes que trataban de salir bien parados en sus materias, divertirse con sus amigos y olvidarse de la famosa guerra, entonces lo único que los distinguía era el color de sus casas, además de algunos rasgos de personalidad bastante notorios.

- Y dinos, príncipe ¿Ya le has metido mano a tu flamante chico? -preguntó Theodore Nott sin pena alguna-.

- Ni ganas -respondió Draco automáticamente-.

- ¿Por qué? -Pansy se vio francamente impresionada- Potter esta bueno.

- Sí, pero no me gusta -respondió él-.

Draco tardó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que él era el único que seguía caminando, ya que los otros cinco Slytherin se habían detenido. Interrogante, el blondo se giró, observando las muecas escépticas que mostraban sus amigos, con cejas arqueadas y muecas incrédulas incluidas.

- ¿Qué? -cuestionó impaciente-.

- ¿Qué no? -dijo Pansy- Si antes de que toda la cosa del veela comenzara, tú estabas obsesionado con él.

- Sí, pero porque lo odiaba -razonó Draco-.

- Ajá -Blaise negó- Tú obsesión no era normal, y además en más de una ocasión reconociste que Potter ya no parecía la misma basurilla que era en primer año.

Y oportunamente, como si por azares cósmicos del destino se tratasen, Harry Potter hizo gala de su presencia, apareciendo solo a mitad del pasillo a espaldas de Draco. Los Slytherin que estaban de frente pensaron que aquello era asquerosamente conveniente, demasiado, casi como si hubiese sido ridículamente planeado para su beneficio, ya que la misma idea circundo por todos los cerebros en general.

- Sí, pero porque no soy ciego, acepto que Potter es condenadamente atractivo pero eso no quiere decir que me guste ¡Yo estoy mejor!

- Pero tú eres medio veela, así no cuenta -Pansy se cruzó de brazos, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa maliciosa que quería plasmarse en sus labios-.

- Draco es narcisista, así que sí debe contar -dijo Theodore- Entonces de todo esto deducimos que no te gusta Potter ni un poco.

- Exacto -el rubio cabeceó razonablemente-.

- ¿Estas seguro, Draco? -preguntó Vincent- ¿No te preocupa que Potter se sienta mal por eso?

- ¡Claro que no! Con que sea mi pareja basta, no es forzoso que me sienta atraído por él.

- ¡Maravilloso, Malfoy! Porque el sentimiento es mutuo entonces.

Draco sintió entonces un terrible escalofrió, dándose entonces la vuelta para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes enmarcados tras unos anteojos. El Gryffindor traía el uniforme de la misma forma desastrosa que siempre, camisa desfajada, cordones de zapatos desatados, corbata floja y túnica desabrochada. Sin embargo, si a eso le hacia juego al cabello rebelde y la postura despreocupada que tenía, todo apuntaba a que Harry lucia como un completo rebelde totalmente seductor.

- Potter -casi jadeó Draco-.

- Malfoy -cabeceó-.

- Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ah, bueno, no sé si recordaras que prometí ayudarte hoy con la prueba de Defensa que no pasaste, ya sabes, te lo dije ayer después de que estuvieras atosigándome con mi cicatriz. Mañana tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch así que pensé que sería mejor aprovechar todo el tiempo que queda de este día.

Ah, maravilloso, Potter preocupándose de ayudarlo, y Draco diciendo casi a gritos que no le gustaba ni un poco... ¡Brillante! ¡Brillantemente estúpido!. El rubio comprendió entonces que sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del Gryffindor y no le habían hecho ni una sola insinuación respecto a eso, al contrario, lo habían alentado a seguir con el tema todo lo posible... ¡Malditos embusteros! Y lo comprobó en efecto cuando al girarse hacia sus amigos, ya que estos se veían con serios problemas para aguantar la risa que quería escapárseles.

Con una mirada venenosa, Draco les prometió de forma silenciosa vengarse de aquella jugarreta. Y luego de eso, se dedicó a seguir calladamente al pelinegro cuando este le dijo que tenía el lugar justo para esa práctica particular. El camino entre los dos fue silencioso, mientras que el Slytherin no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza que Harry le había llamado por su apellido y no por el nombre, lo cual no podía significar nada bueno.

Y sin que fuese precedente, se obligó a si mismo a tratar de resarcir el "daño" hecho.

- Eh... Potter... sobre eso de hace rato, no es que no me gustes, es... -trató al menos de explicar- Bueno... tú estas bien...

- Lo sé, soy guapo, no me dices nada nuevo -dijo apenas- Me alegra mucho que yo no te guste, para mí el físico no es tan importante.

- Sí, claro, y por eso estas molesto -el tono era de mala gana-.

- Yo no estoy molesto -Harry arqueó una ceja- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Me llamaste por mi apellido -Draco tuvo que reconocer que eso sonó estúpido hasta para él-.

- Bueno, Draco, creo que a ninguno nos gusta que la gente ande por allí diciéndole a quien tiene la oportunidad que no somos agradables físicamente hablando.

- ¡Yo no dije eso! -refutó- Reconocí que estabas muy bueno y además, si me gustas, pero no voy a ir por allí gritándolo... no me rebajaría a tanto.

Potter entonces casi se detuvo, mostrando casi la misma cara que habían puesto sus amigos cuando había dicho lo contrario a la revelación que le acababa de hacer.

- ¿Acabas de aceptar que yo te gusto?

- En términos de que estas de muy buen ver... sí, sería estúpido no reconocerlo, Potter.

- Vaya, es más de lo que esperaba.

Harry prefirió no decir que ahora luego de esa "declaración", Ron le debía cinco galeones a Hermione y una semana completa de acompañarla a estudiar.

Dejando aquellos temas a un lado, llegaron a un pasillo que Draco reconoció al instante al igual que la misteriosa puerta que se materializó de la nada en una de las paredes. El ojiplateado confirmó que aquel lugar era la habitación que Harry había estado utilizando en quinto año para todo el asunto ese de la Armada de Dumbledore, y donde los había sorprendido con el con eso de la Patrulla Inquisidora y todas esas patrañas. Tratando de relegar esos pensamientos, el Slytherin entró después del moreno dándose cuenta de que la habitación ciertamente era al completo diferente a como la había visto la primera vez. De hecho era una replicaba asombrosamente exacta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Brevemente entonces Harry le habló sobre la dichosa Sala de Menesteres y el como funcionaba para pasar rápidamente a la única causa por la cual Draco no pudo pasar la prueba hecha por el profesor Lupin: crear un Patronus. Había sido el único punto en el que falló, la única maldita cosa que no pudo realizar. Harry estaba convencido de que no era cosa de que preocuparse y que en un instante podría resolverse, después de todo, cuando él aprendió el conjuro en tercer año, le había parecido un tanto difícil al principio.

Después de los primeros cuarenta minutos, el Gryffindor se dio cuenta de que quizás el asunto no sería tan sencillo, y que algo era lo que debían de estar haciendo mal.

- No lo entiendo -dijo al fin, jugueteando con su varita- Estoy pensando que no tienes nada feliz en la vida, Draco, y eso comienza a perturbarme mucho.

- No seas ridículo, Potter -Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello en gesto casi frustrado- No es que yo sea un maldito mártir, es que realmente... no puedo hacerlo, así de sencillo. Así que mejor hay que dejarlo, seguir intentándolo es una perdida de tiempo, no sé siquiera porque creí que sería diferente si ayudabas.

- Quizás si le decimos al profesor Remus, él pudiera tener la respuesta -Harry suspiró- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos con los intentos? No me gusta darme por vencido tan fácil.

- Cuando la causa es perdida a mí sí me gusta rendirme.

- Pues vamos a cambiar eso ¡Se más positivo!

- Ugh, el positivismo me enferma, Potter.

- A mí también, pero acabo de descubrir que también es perfecto para fastidiar, así que deja de quejarte e inténtalo de nuevo.

Draco decidió que no perdía otra cosa más que tiempo, así que se dispuso a seguir con sus inútiles esfuerzos. Durante otra agotadora media hora -y muchas barras de chocolate de por medio- el mismo Harry se estaba haciendo a la idea de que Malfoy era un caso perdido y que lo mejor era desertar. Pronto el moreno se olvido de esas ideas cuando finalmente de la varita del rubio salió un chorro de luz plateada que pronto tomó forma solidificándose y ante sus ojos quedó una figura resplandeciente... se trataba quizá de un perro enorme, no, no era un perro... ¡Era un lobo, eso! El patronus de Draco sin duda alguna era un lobo.

Harry sintió un franco sentimiento de emoción y soltó un grito de júbilo, parándose de la silla en la que estaba y prácticamente abalanzándose sobre el Slytherin, que se hallaba francamente atónito sin poder quitar la vista de encima de su conjuro. Harry le pasó la mano alrededor de la espalda colocándola en su hombro izquierdo estrechándolo y comenzando a mecerlos a ambos mientras que agitaba su puño derecho al aire y gritoneaba.

- ¡Merlín, sí, sí, sí! ¡Tenía que ser! ¡Lo hiciste, Draco, al fin!

De su parte, el rubio se permitió sonreír y dejarse llevar por el abrazo in-intencional en el cual Harry lo había atrapado. Draco no podía evitar sentirse maravillosamente bien, como cuando era niño y conseguía hacer alguna cosa que confirmaba las expectativas que sus padres siempre habían puesto sobre él. Cada vez que conseguía aprender algo nuevo o hacer algo que no podía, sus padres solían recompensarlo con alguno de sus caprichos absurdos, pero en aquel momento Draco no podía imaginarse mejor recompensa que observar al fin la figura de su patrono, porque no únicamente había conseguido llevar acabo el hechizo, sino que también era lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber tomado una forma, y además de eso, Harry lo estaba felicitando tan eufóricamente como si estuviesen en un partido de Quidditch que él acabase de ganar.

Cuando la conmoción inicial pasó, Draco mantuvo un poco más en encantamiento, disfrutando de la satisfacción de haber conseguido algo que no se creía capaz de hacer. Finalmente se decidió a cortarlo, dejando que el hermoso lobo luminoso se desvaneciera. Harry sonreía todavía con notaria alegría que fue correspondida con la casi tímida sonrisa que el rubio le devolvió.

- ¿Qué fue lo diferente esta vez? -preguntó el ojiverde enérgicamente-.

- Bueno... supongo que fue el recuerdo -balbuceó, desviando algo la mirada-.

- ¿En serio? Sí, también supone que eso era lo que podía estar fallando ¿Y en qué pensaste?

Draco se dignó a observarlo, reflejando cierta pena impropia en él. El rubio estuvo tentado a salirse por cualquier tangente, pero Harry se veía tan sinceramente entusiasmado y feliz por su logro, que Draco no se vio realmente en la capacidad de mentir siquiera.

- Recordé cuando te vi en San Mungo, después de tu pelea con Voldemort. Yo sabía que estabas vivo porque el anciano me lo dijo, pero no podía sentirme tranquilo y cuando te mire despierto y bien, fue que comprobé que estabas a salvo y ese loco no había conseguido llevarte con él -titubeó un poco antes de continuar- Creo que lo que sentí en ese momento fue felicidad.

Harry se quedó sin palabras que decir y permaneció estático, mientras Draco le daba la espalda guardando su varita en un bolsillo interno de su túnica. Lo cierto era que Harry no era capaz siquiera de hacerse una idea sobre que era lo que pasaba por la mente del Slytherin, hasta el momento no habían tocado el tema de forma directa, pero el Gryffindor estaba por demás seguro que Draco no lo amaba y que su insistencia por estar con él se derivaba de sus propias necesidades como veela. Pero de allí, a que Draco le dijese que el "pensamiento feliz" que finalmente fue capaz de hacerlo crear un patronus fuese el de verlo con vida, desencadenaba entonces un montón de cosas de las cuales el moreno realmente no deseaba tratar por el momento. Pero no por eso podía evitar el cosquilleo que tenía en el estomago al saber que alguien en el mundo podía hacer de su recuerdo más feliz el saber que Harry estaba vivo.

- Eh, que no es una declaración, Potter, así que no te emociones.

Harry sonrió con algo semejante a la vergüenza, mirando interesado el camino que recorrió el patronus de Draco en aquel salón, lo que hizo que se perdiera del gesto de adorable vergüenza que tenía el rubio después de haberse dignado a "confesar" algo así.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta llamarme por mi nombre? -pregunto casi ausentemente-.

- La verdad es que sí -dijo de forma casi grosera- ¿Por qué habría de llamarte por él?

- Hmn... no sé ¿Por qué yo te lo pido? -algo semejante al sarcasmo se escucho en su voz-.

- Ah, así las cosas son diferentes, Potter... es decir ¿Tú me estas rogando que te llame por tu nombre?

- No te estoy rogando -Harry frunció en ceño-.

- ¿Seguro? Porque estaba por sentirme benevolente y acceder a pensármelo.

En aquel instante, el moreno se vio tentado a olvidarse de las palabras tan inusuales -y casi extraordinarias- que el heredero Malfoy dijo anteriormente, pero algo tan significativo como eso no podía siquiera pasarlo por alto, por más que Draco se esforzara en ser odioso y pesado. Así que encontrándole cierta gracia extraña a todo ese asunto, Harry soltó una risa de buena gana y se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación de Menesteres.

- De acuerdo, Draco... te lo suplico ¡Llámame por mi nombre! No seré capaz de volver a dormir tranquilo si no lo haces ¡Compadécete de mi pobre existencia!

Y luego de estas palabras llenas de una burla bastante ironizada aunque extrañamente sin ser maliciosa, Harry soltó una risa jovial y relajada, era una risa que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo en realidad. Draco aun de pie sin intenciones de moverse, arrugó la nariz en un gesto incomparablemente suyo, y trató de pensar rápidamente en algo para contrarrestar la provocación del otro.

- Eres un idiota, Potter.

Desgraciadamente para el rubio, la contestación fue bastante miserable y además, carecía de ese tono de desprecio que él acostumbraba a ponerle a sus frases. Así que al final, había sonado como algo "amistoso" lo que en realidad se suponía debía de ser un buen insulto. Harry entonces se giró lo suficiente para observar a su compañero de casa contraria, y sencillamente se dedicó a sonreír. El Gryffindor podía acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida, con todo un futuro por delante, sin preocupaciones de Señores Oscuros, sin guerras en las cuales pensar y hasta siendo algo así como el prometido de Malfoy... ¡Vivir con eso no era tan desolador como cuando creía que no llegaría hasta a los veinte!

Y ciertamente Draco también podía vivir con la idea de que el glorioso héroe Harry Potter era por ley divina -literalmente hablando- su pareja, aquella con la cual en teoría, pasaría hasta el ultimo de sus días. Esa perspectiva no era mala... ¡Para nada mala!

_**Continuara...**_

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!, me han animado francamente xD por allí me han preguntando sobre él como contestarlos, y francamente, no soy muy dada a contestar review a menos de que se traten de preguntas que necesiten fundamentalmente una respuesta, lo que pasa es que nunca me alcanza el tiempo y el dinero para poder dedicarme a los review, pero eso si, los leo cuidadosamente y tomo en cuenta muchas veces para la trama de la historia cada idea, sugerencia o incluso queja (hace siglos que nadie se queja de mí, ya hasta se me hace raro, jaja) para hacer un mejor trabajo. En fin, les diré que estoy tratando de hacer que esto se desenvuelva de la mejor forma posible, así que tengan paciencia con los primeros capítulos en cuanto al romance Harry/Draco, tratare de que las cosas no sean tan lentas, tampoco quiero hacer un fanfic de treinta capítulos o algo así xD es que tengo la mala maña de hacer fics largos x.X así que mi propósito de año nuevo es que este sea más corto pero lindo. Ok, bien, lo sé, Draco según no puede hacer un patronus como toda la gente normal ¿Y qué?, si por eso escribo fanfics, para que nadie me diga que se puede o que no se puede hacer ¡En eso aquí mando yo, muajajaja!. Eh... en fin, pasare a agradecer más personalmente sus comentarios a las siguientes personas:

_**Giosseppe**_

_**Okashi Minako**_

_**Hiromi Koizumi**_

_**Djuhah**_

_**Jack Dawson**_

_**Kuky3**_

_**Shijiru Posible**_

_**Mitchiru**_

_**Amazona Verde**_

_**AlmaRosaNS**_

_**Hio Ivanov**_

Bien, muchas gracias por leer, eso es todo por hoy ¡Nos veremos en la próxima! n.n

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **"_Estás incompleto hasta que estás enamorado, entonces, estás acabado..._" ------**»**


	4. Capitulo III

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DuLcEs CoNdEnAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo III**

**D**espués de haberse librado de sus "amigos", Draco se hallaba buscando a Harry. De antemano, el Slytherin sabía que Potter no se encontraba de un muy buen humor, ya que Severus lo había castigado justo para el día en que el equipo de quidditch tenía partido contra Ravenclaw, desde luego, el castigo había sido injusto y aun no estaba del todo confirmado, pues Minerva McGonagall iba a "encargarse" de dicho asunto. A su favor, Draco había encontrado hacía algunos días para su suerte -y después de haber técnicamente robado el Mapa del Merodeador de manos de Ron- un lugar que posiblemente Harry conocería, pero que después de la visita del rubio y de las muchas adecuaciones que le hizo, Potter iba a encontrarlo fascinante. No era que Draco estuviese buscando animar al Gryffindor o ganarse algo de su simpatía, pero era mejor que Harry estuviese en un estado de ánimo accesible a tener que lidiar con el Harry Potter que el Slytherin conoció durante los primeros meses luego de que su parte veela lo escogiese como su pareja.

Al fin, lo encontró en las orillas del lago, lanzando piedras al agua distraídamente. El rubio reviró los ojos con hastío, pensando que aquello sin duda alguna era una perdida de tiempo.

- ¡Hey, Potter!

Harry giró al instante, nada sorprendido por su presencia, de hecho, el moreno ya se estaba preguntando en que momento se aparecía Malfoy, después de todo, era raro tenerlo separado de él durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede? -el tono pareció algo indiferente-.

- Te estaba buscando.

- Se nota.

- Y tú eres todo un adivino -gruñó Draco poco conforme- Ven conmigo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Te he dicho que vengas conmigo, no preguntes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No molestes, así que apresúrate y levanta tu ocioso trasero, no tengo tu tiempo -dijo, cruzando los brazos y colocando una mueca impaciente- ¿A que esperas, Potter¿Una invitación formal vía lechuza?

- Joder, Draco, cada día eres peor.

Con fastidio, Harry arrojó una ultima piedra que llegó considerablemente lejos, después se levantó sacudiendo su pantalón del uniforme y tomando la túnica que se había quitado, colocándosela sin nada de cuidado. Luego, tuvo que casi correr detrás del rubio que no lo había esperado y se adelantó. Harry a veces dudaba de porque era tan tolerante y solicito con Draco cuando obviamente Draco no era capaz de dejar de comportarse tan nefasto como era su costumbre.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -dijo, llegando a su lado mientras se acomodaba la capucha de la túnica- Y espero que valga la pena, estaba haciendo algo útil.

- Es... una sorpresa -respondió Draco con torciendo la boca- Y es claro que no estabas haciendo nada útil, Harry, más que desperdiciar tiempo de la desperdiciada vida que de por sí llevas.

El moreno prefirió no responder, y en cambio sonrió moviendo la cabeza a un lado para que el rubio no viese aquel gesto. Draco tenía muy poco de haberlo comenzado a llamar por su nombre, y había iniciado luego de aquel suceso del patronus. La primera vez que lo hizo, Ron escupió el jugo de calabazas que estaba tomando en aquel momento, por lo cual, Draco ahora procuraba llamarlo siempre por su nombre en presencia del pelirrojo únicamente por el placer de molestarlo. Harry no se molestaba en preocuparse por eso, ya que luego de una platica que tuvo con Hermione, su castaña amiga le aseguró que si seguía detrás de aquel par, iba a terminar con ataques de nervios. Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley nunca cambiarían, y lo mejor era no meterse si se quería seguir física y mentalmente integro.

Al entrar al castillo, el ojiverde no dudó en seguir cuestionando al veela sobre el lugar al que lo llevaba, pero Draco siempre respondía con alguna de sus lindas mordacidades, y la mayoría de ellas hacían alusiones a gatos, la curiosidad que los mataba y recordándole que los leones eran felinos también y de igual forma, podrían sufrir por su curiosidad desmedida. Harry se guardó los comentarios sobre serpientes. Pero entre más se alejaban de las partes conocidas y pobladas del castillo, el moreno tuvo que suprimir su instinto de supervivencia que le decía que aquello no podía ser nada bueno, por un momento, la loca y fantasiosa idea de que Draco lo estuviese llevando a una especie de lugar romántico atacó su cabeza, y al instante le hizo sentir escalofríos. No es que Draco fuese desagradable, al contrario, el maldito condenado era demasiado hermoso y perfecto como para no desear mirarlo por un buen rato -obviamente por eso era un veela- pero de allí a plantarse cualquier tipo de escenario romántico con él le hacía querer salir corriendo por la primera salida. Emocionalmente y en ese campo, Harry se consideraba a si mismo como un fracasado, especialmente después del fiasco que tuvo con Chang. Era algo extremadamente penoso de admitir, y que incluso le hacía sentirse inferior, ya que incluso sus dos mejores amigos habían conseguido enredarse el uno con el otro y técnicamente, todos en su dormitorio de Gryffindor podían restregarle el tener más experiencia practica que él en cualquier otra cosa ¡Hasta Neville llevaba quien sabía cuantas citas con Luna!, no que Harry quisiera tener citas con Draco, pero era frustrante saber que iba a tener -tarde o temprano- que hacer ese tipo de cosas con el rubio, por algo era su segundo destino inevitable.

Tan perdido iba Harry en aquellos pensamientos, que casi choca con el Slytherin cuando este paró de caminar. Se llevó la mano hacia su nariz sobándola ligeramente y después se acomodó sus anteojos que quedaron disparejos. A todo esto, Draco se había quedado callado observándolo con una de sus exasperantes cejas arqueadas.

- ¿Terminaste? Y te recomendaría que le pusieras más aumento a esa gafas tuyas, obviamente no te ayudan mucho.

- ¿Dónde estamos? -dijo de mala gana-.

- Adivina.

Harry suspiró pacientemente y se dedicó a inspeccionar el pasillo en el cual se detuvieron. Lo primero que vio fue un cuatro una gran orquesta llena de instrumentos en movimiento aunque no se apreciaba ninguna persona, de igual forma como tampoco se escuchaba ruido alguno. Esa simple imagen bastó para que hiciera una rápida asociación de ideas, y entonces miró de forma interrogante al rubio.

- ¿Qué hacemos afuera del aula de música?

- ¿Visitarla? -dijo Draco con burla-.

- Hasta donde sé, tiene cerrada desde hace mucho tiempo... ¿Qué vamos a ver¿Polvo, arañas y muebles viejos?

- ¿Es que nunca has entrado, Potter? -Draco parecía un tanto escéptico-.

- No -el tono indicaba que era lo más obvio-.

- ¿Y cómo es que sabes donde estamos entonces?

- Porque conozco muy bien el castillo... ¿Cómo lo conoces tú? No sabía que los Prefectos llegaran hasta estos lugares también.

- No lo hacemos -Draco se encogió de hombros- Esto lo encontré con ese mapa tuyo.

- ¿Cuándo se lo quitaste a Ron y casi se muelen a maldiciones por eso?

- Que buena memoria la tuya, Potty, no me extraña que hayas pasado tus TIMOs con esa brillante memoria.

- No me fastidies, Draco, y dime de una vez porque venimos al aula de música.

El rubio no se dignó a contestarle, por el contrario, lo ignoró mientras decía la contraseña -que convenientemente había estado en el mapa- y el retrato se hizo a un lado. Desde luego, Harry había mentido, porque era la verdad era que conocía aquel lugar perfectamente. No sabía hacia cuanto, pero aquella aula tenía mucho sin ser visitada, según intuía había sido puesta es desuso mucho antes de que sus padres estudiasen en Hogwarts. Tenía bastantes instrumentos y un poco de polvo en todas partes, para estar abandonada era sorprendente que no estuviese tan descuidada como el resto de las aulas que había visto en sus afanadas expediciones de reconocimiento por todo el colegio. Le gustaba ese lugar por ser uno de sus escondites favoritos en la escuela, él tenía bastantes y el aula de música era uno de los más reconfortantes a pesar de lo abandonado que estaba todo. Pero su perspectiva cambio radicalmente cuando se dio cuenta al entrar que todo estaba bastante diferente a como lo vio la ultima vez hacía unos meses. No había ni polvo, ni arañas y aunque eran los mismos muebles viejos casi parecían como nuevos... o mejor dicho ¿Reparados, quizás? En general, el salón parecía en perfectas condiciones, tanto, que cualquiera aseguraría que se impartían clases allí.

- Este lugar era un desastre, como tu cabello, Potter -dijo Draco, paseándose por la habitación- No me costo demasiado dejarlo como un sitio decente.

- Me sorprendes, Draco -y realmente fue sincero con sus palabras- ¿Por qué te llamó la atención el aula de música? El Mapa tiene muchos lugares interesantes, más que este.

- Quizás es que no tuve tiempo de encontrarlos, o que mi alma de virtuoso artista me impulsó a venir y hacer mi obra de caridad restaurando esta pocilga.

- Virtuoso artista, claro - habló con tono socarrón-.

- Por lo que alardeaste antes ¿No piensas ni acercarte al piano, cabeza-cortada?

- Eres tan ingenioso con tus insultos ¿Estas consiente de que suenan como los que diría un niño de diez años?

- Once -corrigió el, sin prestar demasiada atención, aparentemente mas ocupado mirando los instrumentos más cercanos a él- Y no los he cambiado por costumbre... son clásicos.

- Oh, claro... como aquel que teníamos y decía: "Malfoy, el increíble hurón botador" -y contuvo la risa tapándose la boca-.

- Te lo advierto, Potter -siseó peligrosamente-.

- Eras un lindo hurón... te aseguro que si fueses animago esa sería tu forma -y ya sin poderlo evitar dejó escapar una risa-.

Las cosas estaban muy bien hasta ese momento como para que Draco se exaltara por algo así, y para restarle importancia al comentario del otro, extendió la mano y sujetó con ella un pulido violín que se encontraba cercano a él. Lo acomodó sobre su hombro y después cerrando sus bellos ojos platinados, comenzó a tocar dejando escuchar al Gryffindor las suaves notas que sonaban algo melancólicas.

Al principio, Harry reconoció que el rubio realmente sabía tocar y bastante bien, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese siquiera considerar la idea de disfrutar de la melodía, Harry boqueó con algo de sorpresa al notar extrañamente la agudeza del sonido y el sentimiento con el que eran tocadas, que parecieron envolverle de forma casi... mágica... la música era triste, dolorosa. Sin comprenderlo siquiera, profirió un quejido mientras se golpeaba el pecho con un puño y agachaba la cabeza... era horriblemente extraño, pero la tormentosa sensación que en el pasado lo acechaba día con día lo golpeó nuevamente... recordando los gritos de su madre antes de morir y las risas de Voldemort, escuchando el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory caer sin vida, viendo el rostro demacrado de su padrino antes de desaparecer tras el velo, viendo los ojos tranquilos de Dumbledore mientras al fin le revelaba tantas cosas que podrían haber salvado a muchas personas, leyendo sobre nuevos asesinatos en el mundo mágico, viéndolos el mismo en sueños mientras observaba como Voldemort disfrutaba de ellos... ¡Merlín! Era el tanto dolor callado. Y aquella música de tintes tan afligidos parecía haberle regresado de golpe casi todo aquello que había querido olvidar. Justo como hacia todos los días al despertar, justo como hacia antes de irse a dormir... intentar olvidar.

Draco pareció escuchar aquella exclamación ahogada, porque detuvo la música casi instantes después, y con elegancia se giró tan solo para ver el rostro ensombrecido del ojiverde, y su fría lógica no tardó en darle una respuesta para aquello. Estúpido, mil veces estúpido, pudo haber tocado cualquier cosa... pero de forma casi automatizada había escogido tocar una de las canciones más hermosas que sabía, era hermosa por la facilidad en que afloraba los sentimientos melancólicos de las personas, la música con instrumentos encantados solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, y todo dependía de la melodía y con la intensidad que era tocada. Usualmente no provocaba grandes cosas en los magos y las brujas comunes, pero era por eso, por ser comunes y tener una sensibilidad mágica normal que el mayor daño que podía causar una melodía triste serían un par de lágrimas conmovidas y unos cuantos recuerdos nostálgicos. Pero Harry Potter era todo menos normal, y hasta donde Draco tenía entendido, era bastante susceptible a todos los tipos de magia -especialmente a la oscura después de su último "pequeño" encuentro con Voldemort-. El rubio no quería ni imaginarse que era lo que ahora estaba sintiendo ahora su pareja, pero no necesito esforzarse demasiado cuando lo vio cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

Dejó el violín descuidadamente de donde lo había tomado y se acercó con sigilo hacia el otro.

- Potter ¿Te sientes bien? -incluso la pregunta sonó increíblemente estúpida para él-.

Harry distaba mucho de sentirse bien, no entendía porque aquel montón de amargos pensamientos lo invadieron con la velocidad de un rayo, pero ahora todo se había calmado y se sentía como si acabase de dar el primer trago de aire luego de haberse estado ahogando. Lo único en lo que ahora podía pensar era en su confortable cama, en la cual realmente deseaba acostarse, dormirse al instante y no saber nada más del mundo.

- Me voy -su voz sonó ahogada- Me duele la cabeza, iré a mi torre.

- Bien -concedió- Vamos entonces.

- Puedo ir solo, Draco.

- Sí, pero a mí no me importa si puedes o no. Anda, Potter, regresaremos después.

Harry se tragó el comentario de que realmente no tenía ganas de volver a pisar aquella aula en lo que restaba de su vida.

El camino esta vez fue silencioso, y Harry pudo haber pensado que era incomodo de no ser porque estaba más ocupado en intentar relajarse. De su parte, Draco únicamente podía pensar que aquello había salido espantosamente mal, su esfuerzo por hacer algo "bueno" con respecto a Harry terminó por hacerlo sentir miserable ¡Literalmente hablando!. Claro que fue su culpa por no haber recordado algo como el asunto de la música mágica y el como podría reaccionar el moreno, y aquello sería un error que Draco no iba a perdonarse en algún tiempo, ya que se suponía que él era observador, calculador, que siempre prevenía hasta el más mínimo detalle... para que al final resultara que había cometido un error tan estúpido como todo un Hufflepuff.

Al llegar a la Torre y pasar por la Sala Común, los Gryffindor que se encontraban presentes no pudieron evitar notar lo extraño de la situación, ya que Malfoy y Harry no estaban discutiendo tonterías como era su costumbre cada vez que los veían, y tampoco se hallaban Ron o Hermione cerca ni con ellos cuando desaparecieron por las escaleras, rumbo a los dormitorios.

Tal como únicamente había podido pensar, Harry se dejó caer sobre su confortable cama sin molestarse siquiera en sacarse los zapatos, despidiéndose de Draco con un vago ademán y técnicamente corriéndolo de la habitación. Pero el Slytherin no tenía intención alguna de marcharse e ignoró completamente la "petición" de Harry de que se fuese, de todas formas el ojiverde no podría discutirle, porque sorprendentemente se había quedado dormido en un santiamén. Draco gruñó entonces, cruzándose de brazos y pensando que su suerte era una porquería total, era la primera vez que intentaba hacer algo agradable para alguien ¡Y terminaba con ese alguien sintiéndose del demonio!, y única y exclusivamente por su causa, había que agregar. Pero bueno, un error como ese tendría que ser remediado porque un Malfoy no permite que sus errores lo obstaculicen. Draco pensó entonces en sus padres y en la visita que les harían a él y a Potter el próximo fin de semana, una visita que no le había comunicado todavía al Gryffindor porque no estaba seguro de cómo es que iba a reaccionar. Si su plan hubiese salido bien, después de que hubiesen visitado el aula de música -y compartido algo en común-, esperaría un par de días para darle la "agradable" noticia de sus padres y su visita. Habría que pensar en otra cosa para informarle de eso al pelinegro, o sencillamente esperar a que llegara el fin de semana, sus padres se aparecieran y él fingiera asombro alegando que no sabía que iban a venir ¡Que sorpresa!

Aunque la sorpresa más bien sería que Harry fuese a acceder estar con ellos, ya que era claro que aun no se fiaba demasiado de Lucius. Era cierto que durante lo mas crucial de la guerra, su padre había estado en Azkaban por lo cual posteriormente se las ingenió para salir libre bajo palabra de mago -y eso demostraba cuanto poder tenía Lucius Malfoy si jugaba bien sus cartas-, ya que después de todo, su hijo estaba "comprometido" ante la sociedad mágica con Harry Potter ¡El héroe indiscutible, el salvador absoluto!, de ninguna forma había que relacionar entonces el nombre del salvador con algo malo, y no podían dejar a su suegro refundiéndose en una celda si los crímenes podían perdonarse... claro... perdón.

Lucius comprendió entonces que sus esfuerzos de años estaban perdidos al igual que su causa, y que sería un suicidio seguir jugando a los mortífagos. Y luego de escucharlo de su esposa y de su hijo de forma incansable, aceptó que se había equivocado en unas cuantas pequeñas cosas. Lo que ahora importaba era restaurarlo todo, asociar el apellido Malfoy con poderío y no con magos oscuros fracasados, y no existía mejor forma que el simple hecho de que su hijo y Potter tuviesen que ser pareja obligatoria. Lucius había manejado la información de tal forma que aunque se sabía que su hijo era un veela que escogió a Harry como pareja, el "Héroe" no estaba aceptando la situación como una condena, sino que en realidad, Harry realmente estaba algo así como enamorado de su hijo, por lo cual sin duda alguna serían un matrimonio feliz y prospero. Obviamente el Mundo Mágico se tragó el cuento a la larga, y hasta que Harry y Draco no saliesen de la escuela y comenzaran a tener un contacto directo con la prensa, entonces aquella mentirilla de Lucius funcionaria.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, observó al durmiente Gryffindor y se permitió sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente. Harry a veces era una desastre, pero al menos podía decir que era _su_ desastre; sea como fuese que terminaron aceptando el hecho de que eran "almas gemelas", Draco se alegraba que la persona que escogió su sangre veela fuese Harry, quien indiscutiblemente era incapaz de aprovecharse de la notable ventaja que tenía sobre su persona y que hasta donde sabía, aumentaría con el paso de los meses hasta que pudiese decirse que alcanzó el desarrollo de un veela real. Blaise no dejaba de decirle que había corrido con suerte, ya que de haber escogido otra pareja no todo hubiese sido tan "feliz", porque no cualquiera desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener a Draco Malfoy a su merced, pudo haber terminado con alguien que tomara ventaja de su fortuna o que lo convirtiese prácticamente en su esclavo personal... pero favorablemente fue a dar con alguien demasiado noble para siquiera pensar en eso... ¡Que suerte!

Draco sonrió esta vez con burla, y le dio un último vistazo al moreno antes de salir de la habitación.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

Al despertar, lo primero que pudo percibir fue la oscuridad del lugar en el que se encontraba. Se enderezó perdiendo la calidez de su cama. Mientras acomodaba sus lentes que estaban casi doblados comenzó a hacer memoria rápidamente, cayendo en cuenta en algunos detalles como que todos sus compañeros de dormitorio estaban allí, y lo notaba por el sonido de sus respiraciones y ocasionales ronquidos; luego de más de seis años estaba más que habituados a ellos. Tardó un par de minutos antes de que su vista se habituase completamente y supusiera que es lo que había sucedido. Recordaba perfectamente que había estado con Draco en la tarde y que después de haber visitado el aula de música donde tuvo aquel súbito malestar, ambos regresaron a su torre donde él se arrojó a la cama y no supo más pues claramente se quedó dormido. Era notorio que nadie lo había despertado y a causa de eso, se perdió la cena lo que bien explicaría el hambre que sentía en ese momento.

Con bastante simpleza en realidad, Harry decidió que antes que nada, iría a las cocinas en una pequeña excursión ilegal. Dejó su túnica sobre la cama y se deslizó silenciosamente hacia la puerta, estando seguro de que lo mejor sería no llevar su capa de invisibilidad, ya que luego de conocerse casi todo el castillo y saber que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw eran quienes vigilaban esa noche, sin duda alguna apostaría a que podía esquivarlos fácilmente. Claro que no contó con que al bajar a su Sala Común, cómodamente calida por la chimenea encendida, se iba a encontrar con Hermione sentada en un sillón, leyendo un libro enorme y grueso.

- Harry -dijo ella, cuando apenas se dio cuenta que estaba bajando por las escaleras- ¿Qué haces despierto?

- Tengo hambre -se excusó- Me perdí la cena ¿Sabes?

- Lo siento -Hermione puso un separador en medio de las hojas y cerró el libro- Cuando Ron y yo llegamos en la tarde, nos encontramos con Malfoy.

- ¿Con Draco? -enarcó una ceja- ¿Estaba aquí?

Hermione asintió, moviéndose en el sillón pues Harry acababa de llegar y procedía a sentarse.

- Sip -asintió- Nos estaba esperando, de hecho. Dijo que no te sentiste bien y que te dio sueño, y después se fue, Ron y yo subimos y te vimos tan a gusto que no quisimos despertarte... pero como Malfoy dijo que no estabas bien, te aplique un hechizo de inspección únicamente para asegurarme que no fuese algo grave y la verdad es que no tenías nada, entonces Ron y yo decidimos que lo mejor era no despertarte porque debías estar cansado. Creí que te despertarías con el alboroto de los chicos cuando subieran a acostarse, pero ya vi que no -sonrió, avergonzada-.

- ¿Y te quedaste aquí por si acaso se me ocurría levantarme? -inquirió-.

- No, tengo que leer para el trabajo que nos dejaron en Herbología.

- Pero es hasta la próxima semana y apenas lo han dejado hoy.

- No quiero atrasarme -ella lo miró críticamente- Y espero que tú tampoco te atrases.

- Joh, no empecemos, es medianoche y estoy hambriento -replicó infantilmente-.

- Toma entonces uno de mis bocadillos nocturnos.

Hermione señaló la canastilla de madera que se encontraba en una mesita cercana. Harry se encogió de hombros pensando que tendría que conformarse, ya que era más que seguro que su amiga no lo dejaría ir a las cocinas ya que no era "correcto" hacerlo. Sacó un pequeño emparedado que parecía ser de mermelada y dándole un mordisco volvió a sentarse.

- Bien -asintió ella, satisfecha- Ese problema esta resuelto, en cuanto a tu problema de atrasarte... quizás estoy exagerando...

- ¿No, de verdad? -la interrumpió, con un tono sarcástico-.

- Harry -amenazó ella risueñamente- Lo digo en serio, teniendo a Malfoy detrás de ti con tus notas, creo que yo ya no tengo que preocuparme tanto sobre eso.

- Ni me lo digas, él y tú están obsesionados con ser perfeccionistas.

- No es cierto -defendió Hermione- Eso podría considerarse como una virtud.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Además, me da gusto que ya haya alguien cuidándote de lo que haces, eso me deja más tranquila.

- Querrás decir que ya tengo niñera permanente -Harry bufó-.

- No es tan malo.

- Claro... como no eres tú quien tiene a Draco casi respirándote en la nuca todos los días... ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? Eres prefecta, deberías imponer el orden, sabes que no se puede estar en la Sala Común a esta hora -le dio otro mordisco a su emparedado-.

- Eso lo sé, pero ya quedamos que de vez en cuando me pongo algo intrépida y me salto algunas normas, además deberías agradecer que no te estoy riñendo porque tú también estés aquí... y no me cambies en tema, Harry.

- No te estoy cambiando el tema -replicó-.

- Claro que sí, hablamos de que no es malo que tengas a Draco contigo.

- ¿Ahora es "Draco"? Si hasta hace unos segundos lo llamabas: Malfoy.

- Bueno, ahora es Draco -concedió ella- Y yo me alegro de que seas su pareja -soltó-.

En ese momento, Harry casi escupió lo que estaba masticando, mientras giraba bruscamente a mirar a Hermione que sonreía tranquilamente.

- Estas de broma.

- No -negó-.

- Pero si antes te negabas a la idea.

- Antes.

- Estas muy rara... ¿Segura de que eres Hermione? -dijo con clara desconfianza, haciendo que la bruja riera-.

- ¡Vamos, Harry, claro que sí! Es sólo que ya tuve mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas y he llegado a esa conclusión.

- Pues que bien que a ti te guste la idea, porque a mí sigue sin convencerme -dijo, con un resoplido-.

- ¿Por qué no?

Harry le lanzó entonces una mirada que claramente le decía que se dejara de juegos, ya que el moreno creía que la pregunta era más que obvia.

- No lo has visto de la misma forma que yo, pero considero que deberías tomar el asunto de Draco como... una especie de regalo.

- ¿Qué? -la cara de confusión de Harry no podía ser más cómica- ¿Regalo?

- Sí -Hermione rió- Todo esto tiene sus ventajas, como por ejemplo, Draco nunca te sería infiel así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

- Oh, gracias, Hermione, por decir que si tuviese una pareja que no fuese veela entonces me sería infiel -gruñó-.

- Es sólo una suposición.

- ¿Tú supones que Ron podría engañarte?

- Sí -había cierta amargura en su voz- Yo no descarto nada, quiero mucho a Ron y sé que él me quiere... pero un día, alguno de los dos podría fallar, no sabemos lo que podría pasar, nuestro destino no esta marcado así que yo debo de ver todas las hipótesis posibles, y seré feliz de equivocarme en cuanto a si me engaña o si yo lo hago.

- Que afortunado soy entonces... Draco no me va a traicionar ¡Que emoción!

- Harry... podrías ver todo esto como una compensación... has perdido mucho pero... es tiempo de que comiences a ganar, todo esto que esta ocurriendo debería formar parte de aquello que te mereces.

- ¿Y que puede ser eso, Hermione? -las palabras sonaron frías-.

- Felicidad -respondió con sencillez- A la larga comprenderás lo que quiero decirte.

- No, aclárame ahora porque tus raras insinuaciones me están alterando un poco.

- Tonto -sonrió maternalmente- Aunque no lo creas, Draco es algo que debes de cuidar, y no te estoy diciendo que lo trates como una damisela en peligro ni que lo veas como si fuera de cristal... sencillamente que pienses que es una persona que de ahora en adelante estará siempre en tu vida, cuando las cosas vayan bien y cuando vayan mal también... él... él siempre va a estar, incluso en los momentos en los que ni Ron ni yo podamos...

Hermione espero alguna respuesta pero no la obtuvo, así que tomando con firmeza su libro, se puso de pie tomando la canasta de madera donde se encontraban los bocadillos que había preparado para su noche de estudio, y procedió a dejarla a un lado del moreno que se había sumido en un mutismo peculiar. Acaricio con suavidad sus cabellos negros y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, decidiendo que por hoy, estaría bien dejar a Harry saltarse las reglas y quedarse en la Sala Común. Ya había aportado algo de su parte para que la situación mejorara, y realmente esperaba que así fuese.

Después de unos minutos donde el silencio era rotó únicamente por el crepitar de la leña en la chimenea. Poco a poco, una sonrisa se fue formando en los labios del ojiverde... aunque ciertamente no podría clasificarse como una sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¿Regalo, ah? -murmuró, sonriendo más pronunciadamente- La vida da regalos muy extraños entonces...

No había otra explicación alguna, la vida tenía una forma de recompensar los daños rara ¡Muy rara! Casi tanto como él mismo.

**_Continuara..._**

Ejem... ejem... bueno, no puedo decir mucho de este capitulo, ni yo sé que salio XD lo que sí, es que luego de esto, ya voy darles un buen empujón a estos dos, porque los pobres ni las luces, son algo lentos estos chicos, jajaja... aunque no se si la visita de Narcissa y Lucius sea el empujón que necesitan (ni tampoco como va a terminar xD)... eh... y pues yo ya no sé que mas decir, joh x.X estoy algo bloqueada como debió notarse en el capitulo . como sea, agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, aun no me creo que si estén leyendo esto, así que sigo empeñada en hacer todo lo mejor posible, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo el cual prometo que estará más "interesante". Y Hio Ivanov, no, no me olvido de ti, y Murtilla... neh, será porque me dejaste review pero en slasheaven, por eso se me paso mencionarlo aquí, lo siento 9.9 en fin, agradezco sus comentarios a las siguientes personas:

**_AlmaRosasSN_**

**_Giosseppe_**

**_Hiromi Koizumi_**

**_Jack Dowson_**

**_Nausicaa-Hime_**

**_Adarae_**

**_Mitchiru_**

**_Okashi Minako_**

**_Nadashiko_**

**_Hio Ivanov_**

**_Lilith Van Garreth_**

**_Murtilla_**

**_Shijiru Posible_**

**_Merodeadora-Chii_**

**_Diabolik_**

**_Amazona Verde_**

**_Leona Dark_**

**_Jules-san_**

**_MayuBlack _**

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **_"¿De qué te sirve ser mas fuerte? Si no sabes ser mejor..._" ------**»**


	5. Capitulo IV

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DuLcEs CoNdEnAs**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, 

**Capítulo IV**

**P**ara su mala "suerte", Draco se había acostumbrado muy pronto a que Harry le prestara toda la atención posible, ya fuese de buena o mala manera, pero siempre tenía asegurado que el famoso chico-que-vivió-y-venció estuviese interesado en su persona. Era por eso que desde hacía unos días el rubio Slytherin estaba ciertamente frustrado, pues la atención de su _valiosa_ pareja se encontraba ciertamente desviada hacía algo tan mundano que era imposible no sentirse indignado al completo. Draco pensaba ya seriamente en hacerle una visita a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley y destruirla hasta el último rincón, como venganza por haber inventado algo tan desesperante y estúpido como ese odioso disco que tenía música dentro. Harry había comenzado a utilizarlo con bastante frecuencia y sus dos atolondradas sombras parecieron imitarlo al instante, por lo cual ahora ya no peleaba con la pecosa comadreja, porque la pecosa comadreja estaba escuchando música; la sangresucia listilla no se dedicaba a darle sugerencias, porque la sangresucia listilla prefería escuchar música; y San Potter no le prestaba la atención requerida, porque San Potter también estaba escuchando esa maldita música infernal y desdichada. Por eso aquella tranquila tarde del jueves, el trío de gryffindor's más conocido del colegio estaba sentado en las gradas de Quidditch, cada uno con esas gomas negras fuera del buen gusto en los oídos. A pesar de eso, Hermione leía un libro, mientras que Ron sentado a su lado mantenía una de las manos de la chica tomada con la suya. Harry por su parte estaba completamente desconectado del mundo, mirando el cielo que seguramente dentro de poco comenzaría a presentar los rasgos del atardecer.

Draco era el único que definitivamente no encajaba en aquel cuadro de paz y tranquilidad, estando al lado de Harry quien parecía no acordarse de su presencia. Su ceja izquierda comenzó a temblar al ser consciente de que no iba a soportar por más tiempo aquella ridícula situación de haber sido desplazado por una completa idiotez medio muggle. Fue por eso, que estiró su mano y le quitó el tapón negro al oído derecho de Harry, ganándose automáticamente su atención, lo cual había que decir era todo un logró por esos días. 

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó calmadamente-.

- ¿No te parece que es ridículo que te embobes con esta basura? -dijo el ojiplateado con desprecio-.

- No -negó suavemente con la cabeza- Me relaja o a veces me anima, depende de lo que este escuchando.

- Debería darte vergüenza... no entiendo que es lo que encuentras divertido en esta despreciable cosa.

Harry pudo haberse reído porque Draco le recordaba en ese momento a un niño caprichoso, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

- No te amargues, Draco ¡Vive y deja vivir! Deberías alegrarte un poco.

E inesperadamente se inclinó hacia el veela y susurró en su oído de cierta forma cómplice lo que parecía ser el fragmento de una canción. Draco se tensó automáticamente ante el ligero murmurllo que Harry había cantado bajamente en su oído. Sin embargo, el moreno parecía no haberlo hecho con dobles intenciones, ya que aun estaba sonriendo de forma serena.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora? -siseó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos-.

- Oh, vamos... ponte el audífono y entenderás. 

- ¿Él qué?

- Lo que me quitaste.

- Desde luego que no, Potter, ya te lo dije antes... eso es inútil y un desperdicio de tiempo.

- ¿Por favor? -pidió, rodando los ojos-.

- He dicho que no.

- ¡No seas infantil! Yo he hecho muchas estupideces por tu culpa ¿Tanto te cuesta hacer una por mí?

Harry debería saber que el chantaje "emocional" no servía de nada con Draco, y menos uno tan poco ingenioso como ese, pero por esta vez el rubio se dejaría "convencer", ya que al menos el moreno parecía interesado en mostrarle las maravillas de aquella ridiculez que escuchaba, lo que se traducía en que no lo estaba dejando de lado. Con un gruñido, Draco procedió a colocarse el audí-lo-que-fuera en el oído justamente como Harry se lo había puesto la primera vez. Al instante fue capaz de escuchar la muy, muy extraña música que suponía Harry también estaba escuchando. Lamentosamente, Draco no era siquiera capaz de distinguir los instrumentos que fueron usados para crear semejante "cosa", ya que no podría llamarla de otra forma ¿De verdad eso era música¡En su vida había escuchado algo semejante, pero al menos ahora ya sabía de donde diablos el Gryffindor sacó el coro tan miserable que le cantó, ya que era el mismo que se repetía de forma interminable en esa extraña música¿Cómo era posible que a los muggles les gustara _eso_¡No tenía sentido siquiera! 

Y estuvo a punto de botar la goma y decirle a Harry que aquello era lo más horrendo que había escuchado en su vida y que prefería oír a una mandrágora llorar, pero el rubio se abstuvo de hacer el comentario al observar la sonrisa que se hallaba en los labios del pelinegro y la forma en la que había cerrado los ojos moviendo ligeramente la cabeza aparentemente siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que ahora ambos escuchaban. Realmente parecía estar disfrutando de aquella atrocidad musical, y por primera vez Draco se vio imposibilitado de meterse con él al observarlo entretenerse de esa forma. Estaba bien, por aquella ocasión cedería ante el ojiverde y no se quejaría... lo cual quería decir que también tendría que aguantar el escuchar aquella cosa espantosa que se llamaba a si misma: música muggle. 

Cuando a mitad de otra canción igualmente rara y desagradable a su oído, Draco observó como Harry volteaba y le regalaba una amplia sonrisa que rayaba peligrosamente en la dulzura, se convenció de que escuchar esa basura valía la pena, únicamente por ver a Harry sonreírle de ese modo. Claro que un instante después, Draco comprendió la barbarie de sus pensamientos, por lo que tuvo que voltear la cabeza hacia el otro lado y tratar de ocultar el hecho de que seguramente estaba sonrojado como una tonta alumna de Hufflepuff. 

**ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ****ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ**

Aquella misma noche, muy poco después de que la cena hubiese terminado en el Gran Comedor, Draco se encontraba a si mismo esperando con cierta impaciencia afuera del aula de Pociones. Para no perder la costumbre, Severus había castigado a Harry por un error que obviamente ni siquiera había sido suyo. Desde luego, el rubio no iba a permitir que Harry estuviese solo en territorio de serpientes estando ya tan oscurecido todo, no es que el moreno de ojos verdes fuera a perderse o pudiese correr algún peligro del cual no se fuera a zafar con facilidad, pero a Draco su sangre veela comenzaba a atormentarlo insulsamente con ideas paranoicas de que Harry necesitaba su "protección", obviamente el rubio sabía que aquello era una reverenda idiotez, y primero Potter lo protegía a él, que él protegía a Potter... pero por favor, que alguien se lo dijese a su estúpida herencia veela. Además, también estaba notando ya la necesidad casi compulsiva de tener que estar con él, o por lo menos, tener una certeza de lo que estaba haciendo cuando no lo veía. Granger había comentado hacía unos meses que en algún momento su parte veela iba a hacer un acto de aparición en todo su esplendor, o que cabía la posibilidad que se fuese manifestado gradualmente, de forma más sutil. El rubio estaba casi seguro de que le estaba ocurriendo la segunda y no sabía si eso era mejor o peor que la otra. 

La puerta al fin se abrió y Harry se mostró con cierto gesto de fastidio, seguido de Severus Snape que venía detrás de él y tenía la misma expresión sombría que de costumbre. 

- Y espero que los patéticos errores que lo llevaron al castigo de hoy no vuelvan a repetirse, pero es demasiado pedir para usted ¿No es así, señor Potter? 

Harry suspiró sin molestarse en responder a la provocación.

- Draco -el profesor hizo una inclinación hacia el Slytherin- No deberías molestarte en venir por tan poco.

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo -respondió calmadamente-.

Él y su padrino habían llegado a un razonable acuerdo, que consistía sencillamente en que Severus no se metería en las decisiones que tomaba respecto a Potter, y así de esa forma todo estaría perfecto entre ellos dos. 

- Además, también he venido por ese libro de pociones nórdicas del que me hablaste la otra vez -indicó el pelirrubio-. 

- Sí, recuerdo cual, supongo que no te molesta esperar un poco más ¿Cierto?

- En lo absoluto -negó con la cabeza-.

- En un momento te lo traigo.

Severus desapareció como una sombra entre tanta oscuridad. Harry se pasó una mano por los revueltos cabellos y miró fijamente al rubio.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Draco al fin de forma tosca-.

- Eso fue civilizado... _él_ fue civilizado y bastante amable... ¿Por qué entonces yo tengo que tratar con su parte malvada y desagradable? -preguntó con comicidad-. 

- Porque eres Harry Potter -respondió sarcásticamente- Además, no puedes pedir demasiado teniendo en cuenta lo torpe que eres.

- No es cierto, sabes que he mejorado mucho en Pociones y también sabes que no merecía ese castigo -refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Fue culpa de Neville! Lo que pasa es que ahora que ya no cometo tantos errores, Snape se ha decidido a inventárselos para castigarme. 

- Por esta vez te doy la razón, San Potter -se encogió de hombros- Eso o quizás Severus quiera quitarle a Gryffindor la Copa de las Casas de este año, quizás no soporta la idea de que en nuestro ultimo año aquí, nuevamente tu lastimera casa la gane. 

- No me sorprendería que ese fuera el caso, lo que me sorprende es que tú no estés haciendo nada para impedirlo también.

- No importa si Gryffindor la gana, ya no me preocupo de esas cosas tan frívolas.

Harry soltó entonces una carcajada que colocó automáticamente una mueca de indignación en el bello rostro del rubio. 

- Estoy siendo amable, Potty, no hagas que yo también me ponga "malvado y desagradable" -amenazó sutilmente-.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo -pidió el ojiverde, levantando las manos en señal de paz-.

- Además... ¿A que hueles? -frunció ligeramente el ceño-.

- ¿Se nota? -Harry tomó el cuello de su camisa y se lo llevó hacia la nariz, aspirando- Me cayó un poco de concentrado de begonias, pero se supone que eran inodoras. Yo ni siquiera lo huelo.

- Eso significa que tienes otro sentido a parte del de la vista atrofiado, desde que saliste ese aroma se me ha colado hasta los pulmones -dijo Draco, con un ademán de fastidio-.

- Grandioso, ahora huelo a flores, justo lo que necesitaba. 

Draco pasó su mano izquierda sobre algunos mechones negros, acomodándolos tras el oído de Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

- Tampoco es tan desagradable -dijo el rubio-.

Y seguidamente, deslizó sus labios rozando la piel expuesta del cuello en una suave caricia que hizo que el moreno se estremeciera. Un maravilloso segundo después, Harry reaccionó bruscamente haciéndose hacia atrás, llevándose al instante la mano hacia el cuello cubriéndoselo con una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Draco también utilizó una de sus manos para taparse la boca, sus ojos plateados estaban abiertos exageradamente y parecía tan o más horrorizado que el mismo Harry. Los dos estudiantes se veían el uno al otro como si en realidad estuviesen viendo un monstruo, era hasta ciertamente cómico el notar el asombro tan perplejo que estaban mostrando. 

Cuando Severus se asomó a las afueras del aula donde impartía clases, se encontró con la peculiar imagen de sus alumnos mirándose sin moverse ni un poco, además de presentar posiciones peculiares. El hombre se dijo así mismo que no le interesaba saber que era lo que sucedía con ese par, por lo que se limitó a carraspear para hacerse notar, pues aparentemente ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia. 

- Draco -llamó después- Aquí esta el libro. 

La voz profunda y sedosa del hombre devolvió a ambos chicos efectivamente hacia la realidad, ya que rompieron el contacto visual que mantenían y seguidamente se giraron hacia su maestro. 

- Ah... gracias, padrino -articuló torpemente-.

- Y ya es hora de que se vayan, pronto vendrá el toque de queda y aunque no me molesta que el Señor Potter -arrastró el apellido a propósito- Pierda puntos, me interesa que tú no lo hagas.

- Sí... bien... nos vamos y supongo que mañana nos veremos ¿Mañana? Sí, mañana.

Severus arqueó una ceja mirando de forma bastante significativa a su estudiante favorito, estando completamente intrigado por la diatriba que presentó. Y además, también estaba el hecho de que Draco le había dado la razón completamente, lo cual estaba mal pues lo normal hubiese sido que el rubio debatiera que él era prefecto y por ello no existía el problema de perder puntos. Definitivamente algo había pasado para arruinar la lucidez inmediata de su ahijado. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de seguir "investigando", ya que automáticamente ambos chicos giraron y comenzaron a caminar con cierta prisa perdiéndose prontamente entre los pasillos. Al verse solo, Severus se cruzó de brazos suspirando, mientras veía de forma disconforme la esquina por la cual habían desaparecido Draco y Potter. Sin embargo, pronto una asombrosa sonrisa floreció en sus labios... pese a todo, no importaba si Draco tuviese que pasar el resto de su vida junto a ese patético Gryffindor, o sí Dumbledore seguía siendo el amo y señor de las manipulaciones, ni que tampoco que la mitad de los Gryffindor de primer y segundo año tratasen de imitar al afamado Trío Dorado... porque todo estaba bien. Estaban en paz.

La guerra había quedado atrás, como una larga pesadilla de la cual al fin habían logrado despertar. Por eso, ahora todo estaba bien ¡Incluso lo que no debería de estarlo!

Así que pensando en como iba a "aterrorizar" a sus alumnos en la próxima clase, Severus se encaminó a su despacho, esta vez, como las recientes veces anteriores, sin ninguna preocupación.

Por su parte, Harry y Draco ya llevaban un considerable tramo del castillo en absoluto silencio, aparentemente el choque de lo que sucedió anteriormente no había sido asimilado o al menos superado del todo. Al fin, el ojiverde suspiró tratando de serenarse y se animó a ser el primero en romper con aquella quietud que existía entre los dos.

- Draco -llamó prudentemente- ¿Qué fue eso que pasó con Snape?

- Me dio un libro -respondió al instante con tosquedad-.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a qué pasó mientras lo esperábamos... ¿Qué fue _eso_?

- ¿Eso? No estas siendo muy especifico -aclaró, con desinterés-.

- Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

El rubio colocó una mueca de fastidio, era obvio que sabía de que estaba hablando aquel Gryffindor desesperante, pero ¿Qué quería que le respondiera¿Qué ni él mismo sabía que diablos le había sucedido como para atreverse a hacer semejante _cosa_?... Draco no recordaba que le hubiese pasado algo tan vergonzoso en su vida hasta ese momento, cualquier cosa bochornosa que ocurrió en el pasado no era nada comparada con la idiotez que había cometido hacia algunos momentos. 

- Nada -dijo al fin patéticamente-.

- ¿Nada? -Harry casi se detuvo- ¿Nada? -repitió- Draco¿Cómo es posible que...?

- Te he dicho que no fue nada -cortó al instante- No quiero que sigas insistiendo en eso... fue... una estupidez. 

El ojiverde rodó los ojos, molestándose fácilmente.

- Menos mal, creí que como Ron me había hecho lo mismo tendría que preocuparme, pero como no es nada, no hay problema. 

Harry lo había dicho por usar un mero sarcasmo, pero no contó con que Draco lo jalase bruscamente del brazo y lo encarara con una expresión de enojo adornando sus atractivas facciones. 

- ¿Dejaste que ese pobretón te tocara? -afiló la mirada- ¿Lo dejaste? -su agarre se apretó aun más- Esa sanguijuela puede darse por muerta ¡Se ha metido donde no debía!

- Draco, no hablaba en serio, Ron jamás ha hecho algo así -rebatió, tratando de recuperar su brazo-.

- ¡No mientas, Harry! No mientas... -siseó aterciopeladamente-.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo, demonios! Lo dije únicamente por decirlo no porque fuera real ¿Qué diablos pasa con...?

Sin embargo, la voz de Harry murió suavemente en su garganta. Parpadeó pronunciadamente antes de volver a abrir la boca mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

- Estas celoso -dijo con entendimiento- Celoso -repitió cantarinamente-.

Al instante, Draco lo soltó como si su tacto quemara dando unos pasos hacia atrás y colocando una mueca de desdén. 

- ¡No estoy celoso¿Qué te hace pensar esa idiotez¡Nunca podría estar celoso de ese Weasley sin cerebro y sin dinero!

- ¡Ahora si pareces un veela! -dijo, soltando una carcajada- Realmente nunca pensé que llegaría a ver un desplante de celos tuyo. 

- ¡Déjame en paz, Potter¡Ya he tenido suficiente de ti por esta noche! -gritó, cruzándose de brazos- Si lo que pretendes es divertirte a costa mía, tendrás que conseguirte a otro imbécil para eso, grábate que no soy tu bufón. 

- No tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva -rebatió- No me estoy burlando... vamos, relájate.

- Contigo es imposible relajarse, siempre estas sacándome de quicio.

- Creí que el asunto era a la inversa.

- Creíste mal.

Harry reviró los ojos, antes de contar mentalmente y tratar de recordar los largos y tendidos sermones que Hermione le había dado en ya demasiadas ocasiones. 

- Si son celos, esta bien, Draco -dijo con cierto tono calmado- No importa que los sientas, es algo normal... además, se supone que en algún momento yo también tendré celos o algo parecido. 

- ¿Tú? -preguntó casi con ingenuidad-.

- Se supone -se encogió de hombros- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo a que los demás pierdan el miedo y comiencen a hacerte insinuaciones o al menos, que lo hablen a tus espaldas.

- Potter, vas lento, eso ya lo hacen, lo sé.

- Pues no en mi presencia -respondió, arqueando apenas una ceja- Y cuando lo hagan, pues... -se encogió de hombros-.

- Oh, Potty, eso suena como si realmente yo te importara como pareja.

- Lo haces.

Esas simples dos palabras fueron suficiente como para hacer que el rubio detuviera sus pasos, cuando Harry se giró, observó la expresión de incredulidad que adornaba el rostro del veela.

- Por favor, como si tú te creyeras eso -dijo Draco, con fastidio-.

- Eres mi pareja ¿Por qué no habría de tener celos yo también?

Draco sintió entonces como su estomago se revolvía de forma totalmente inesperada, como si tuviese a un montón de hadas atontadas y bulliciosas tratando de salir.

- No te gusto -respondió, tratando de calmar a las hadas de su estomago y al mismo tiempo, de sentirse enojado- Así que mejor ni te esfuerces.

- Estaremos bien, Draco, y lo estaremos juntos... así que mejor eres tú él que se hace a la idea.

- Potter, no vuelvas a mentir -pidió, cruzando los brazos- Pareciera que ya no estas disgustado con todo esto.

Y con decir -"todo esto"-, los dos sabían perfectamente que Draco se refería al fantástico asunto del veela y los consiguientes sucesos que trajo consigo.

- A decir verdad... ya no odio la idea -dijo el ojiverde, titubeando- Esta bien... es decir... ya no hay caso en enojarse, nada va a cambiar... así que... por mí esta bien esto entre los dos.

Entonces, las hadas en el estomago de Draco dieron la impresión de estar borrachas, porque sólo así el rubio explicaría la revolución que se había armado en su interior. Harry pronto cayó en cuenta de que sus palabras estaban tomando un rumbo demasiado directo que él todavía no estaba dispuesto -y seguramente tampoco preparado- para asumir, así que antes de caer en un completo pánico, pensó en como corregir lo que desgraciadamente ya había dicho.

- Verás -continuó apresuradamente- Hablé con alguien y eso fue de ayuda y de allí he estado pensando en muchas cosas, y bien, al final se supone que debería de ver esto que esta pasando entre nosotros como una especie muy, muy rara de regalo, quiero decir, que tú eres como una... ¿compensación?... ¡No compensación! Sino que se supone que serás bueno para mí, que esto debe de ayudarme a ser feliz, bien, no ayudarme, sino que debo de ser feliz contigo a mi lado y... 

De acuerdo, eso en lugar de arreglarlo todo, únicamente lo había empeorado ¡Oh, sí!

- ¡Demonios! Dime que esto no ha sonado tan terrible como yo creo que sonó -dijo con un tono casi lastimero-. 

Pero Draco permaneció en silencio, mirándolo desde el sitio en el cual ahora se había detenido. Harry se sintió repentinamente como cuando llegó al Callejón Diagon por primera vez y Hagrid le compró a Hedwig, porque incluso se había sonrojado como aquella vez a los once años. Sin embargo, a Draco aquello le pareció "lindo", la imagen de un Harry sonrojado y completamente avergonzado de sus muy _interesantes_ palabras era imposible de ignorar, además había que aceptar que las palabras dichas habían llegado a trastocarlo incluso a él también, de no ser porque tenía la suficiente capacidad, quizás Draco se habría avergonzado igualmente como en anteriores ocasiones, pero para su fortuna ya dominaba mejor ese tipo de situaciones.

- Sí, de hecho así fue -respondió desinteresadamente el ojiplata- Pero por una vez seré bueno y no te molestare con ello.

- Oh, Draco, eso es tan caballeroso de tu parte -dijo, intentando quitarse a si mismo el bochorno- ¡Mi héroe!

- Estúpido -pero el insulto carecía de ofensa- Aquí el héroe eres tú ¡Harry Potter, el chico que vivió y venció!

- Sabes que odio que ahora me llamen así -Harry reviró los ojos- ¿Qué será después¿El hombre que vivió y se largó del mundo mágico cuando lo hartaron?

- Mira que viniendo de ti no puedo dudarlo.

Francamente Harry agradecía que incluso los momentos incómodos que pasaba con Draco se disiparan con tanta facilidad.

- Oye, Harry, hay algo que quiero decirte.

- ¿Sí?

El rubio abrió la boca pero se detuvo justo cuando las palabras estaban por salir de su garganta. Draco consideró por un instante que aquella podría ser una buena oportunidad para decirle al gryffindor de la visita de sus padres, principalmente porque sus padres llegaban en dos días, pero el valor con el que se vio impulsado se esfumó tan pronto como el moreno le respondió. 

Así que no le quedó más remedio que decir cualquier otra cosa para no quedar como un tonto.

- ¿Mañana practicamos Quidditch? -y aquello fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Creo que sería bueno para los dos medirnos un poco.

- ¿No es una treta para hacer que me lesione o algo así? El próximo partido es entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- ¡No seas idiota! -gruñó Draco magistralmente- ¡Yo jamás te haría daño!

- Tranquilo, Draco ¡Lo sé! Sólo quería molestarte un poco -aclaró Harry realmente arrepentido al ver el brusco cambio en el rubio- Lo siento, no volveré a jugar con algo así.

- Pues harías bien, Potter, usa ya el cerebro. 

Sin embargo, cuando casi a punto de llegar a su torre Harry fue consciente de que Draco permaneció en silencio desde que había hecho ese comentario, realmente comenzó a sentirse un tanto mal, quizás había herido los "frágiles" sentimientos del rubio, cosa que no dudaría teniendo en cuenta aquella sangre veela tan extremista. Snape ya le había advertido de ello -y vaya que lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones-, por lo cual hasta el momento había sido bastante cuidadoso con lo que decía, pero no creyó que unas simples palabras como esas fueran a afectar de verdad al slytherin, principalmente porque no lo había dicho con la intención de molestar como en un principio lo hacía. 

- Llegamos -dijo en un siseó el rubio-.

Harry cayó en cuenta de que efectivamente estaban frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, que placidamente parecía adormecida. 

- Que pases buena noche, Potter. 

Probablemente fue causa de su corazón casi totalmente gryffindor que lo hacía sentir culpable, o que no se detenía a pensar ciertas cosas antes de hacerlas, pero Harry fue esta vez quien tomó del brazo a Draco cuando este ya se había girado para marcharse.

- Espera -dijo apenas- De verdad lo siento.

Draco fue reticente a darse la vuelta aunque al final término haciéndolo, girando y mirando al gryffindor de una forma que lo incomodó. 

- No hay nada que sentir -dijo Draco, tranquilamente como si hablase de algo sin importancia- Ve a dormir ya.

- No, Draco -negó él, soltándolo- Mira... seré franco, esto de tener que cuidar constantemente lo que te digo no es fácil, pero me gustaría que supieras que aunque diga ciertas cosas no las creo en realidad. 

- Bien por ti entonces.

- Draco -dijo ya con cierto tono de advertencia- Trato de que entiendas esto.

- ¿Qué cosa¿Qué crees que puedo hacerte daño¿O que tienes que estar pensando que decirme para mentir y no hacerme sentir mal? -Draco lo miró con completa indiferencia- Ahórratelo, Potter.

Entonces Harry realmente se dio cuenta de que el asunto iba más allá de lo que pensaba, y no dejaba de sorprenderle como algo tan pequeño podía desatar algo más grande e indudablemente más problemático. Y había que hacer algo antes de que las cosas verdaderamente se complicaran.

- No, Draco -se removió de cierta forma ansiosa- Realmente confió en ti.

- Por favor -dijo con burla-.

- Lo digo enserio, confió en ti más de lo que confió en mí ¡Mírame, soy un desastre y siempre ando por allí causando problemas e ignorando lo que me dicen, si habría que poner mi vida en manos de alguien, tú estarías dentro de las personas en las que confiaría para hacerlo. 

Harry no mentía ciertamente, ya que aunque no delirara de amor por Draco o tan siquiera estuviera acostumbrado del todo a su presencia, aun así estaba completamente seguro de que el rubio pese a todo era completamente fiable, y que si alguna vez realmente fuera a necesitar algo, Draco era una de las personas a las que acudiría teniendo la certeza de que él estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo aunque el comportamiento que el rubio mostraba diera la impresión contraria. Harry sencillamente lo sabía, como si de un presentimiento se tratara y con eso bastaba. 

Durante un momento, Draco parecía indeciso de creer en sus palabras, hasta que suspirando pesadamente, el rubio salvó la distancia que lo separaba del ojiverde, y alargó su mano derecha, haciendo a un lado los mechones de su frente y colocándolos detrás de su oído, como anteriormente ya había hecho. Cuando Harry lo vio inclinarse hacia él tuvo la repentina necesidad de alejarse pues estaba más que seguro de que ya sabía lo que sucedería después, pero pese a ello se mantuvo en su lugar sin moverse ni un centímetro, y cuando los labios de Draco rozaron nuevamente la piel de su cuello, el moreno se tensó como una cuerda de violín para repentinamente sentir un escalofrió. Al separarse de él, Harry lo miraba de cierta forma indescifrable, sin mostrar ningún tipo de rechazo. 

El rubio pasó saliva de forma incomoda, desviando repentinamente la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo.

- Vete Harry -susurró- Entra de una maldita vez antes de que haga una estupidez. 

- Draco -el moreno parecía sorprendido- ¿Pero por qué...?

- No querrás que te salte encima, así que ya lárgate. 

Aquello fue suficiente como para que Harry cayese en cuenta que Draco no estaba precisamente molesto. 

- Nos... nos veremos mañana -articuló apenas-.

Después, Harry se giró y despertó a la Dama Gorda estrepitosamente diciendo la contraseña, y entrando como si fuera a apagar un incendio o algo semejante. Draco soltó una risotada hueca y se giró, comenzando a bajar las escaleras velozmente, deseando sobre todo poner distancia entre Harry y él. Aunque la primera vez lo había hecho de forma inconsciente, ahora lo había hecho bastante a propósito, deseoso comprobar si era verdad que Harry confiaba en él. Desde luego, el rubio no esperaba que aquello fuese a sentirse tan condenadamente bien y peor aun, que pronto el deseo de probar la piel ajena se hiciera presente de forma tan abrasadora.

- Malditos veela y sus necesidades -casi gritó el rubio mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia las mazmorras- 

Por su parte, una vez dentro de la Sala Común, Harry se había recargado sobre la entrada cerrada, colocando su mano sobre su cuello como anteriormente hizo, sin embargo, esta vez no lo hacía a manera de protección, al contrario, esta vez era para intentar aplacar el hormigueo que los labios de Draco dejaron. 

- Merlín, terminare por volverme loco -dijo a la nada-.

- ¿Loco, por qué, Harry?

Sin embargo, escuchar la voz de Hermione tan clara y nítida -no como usualmente la escuchaba en su cabeza de vez en cuando, y automáticamente la asociaba con su consciencia-, lo hizo sobresaltarse, buscando rápidamente con la mirada para reparar que en uno de los sillones de la todavía un tanto habitada Sala Común, se encontraban acurrucados uno contra otro sus dos mejores amigos, que ciertamente ahora lo estaban mirando con una duda bastante notable.

- ¿Paso algo, hermano? -preguntó Ron-.

- Pareces alterado -secundó Hermione-.

- ¡Nada! No paso nada -fue la inmediata respuesta del ojiverde- ¡Buenas noches a todos, adiós! 

Y casi ridículamente, Harry emprendió una carrerilla a las escaleras y se desapareció intentando escapar de las preguntas que seguramente le harían sus amigos o cualquier otro gryffindor presente que lo había visto y escuchado en aquel momento. 

- Tengo la sensación de que me perdí de algo -comentó cómicamente Ron-.

- Yo también -asintió ella- Creo que vi mal, pero ¿Harry estaba sonrojado?

- ¿Lo estaba? -Ron parecía casi sorprendido-.

- Ah, seguramente lo imagine entonces. 

Pero Hermione sonrió de forma casi maliciosa, de la misma forma en la que sonreía cuando se salía con la suya. Ron tan sólo la miró confusamente, pensando que realmente no deseaba saber que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su novia. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Sí, tengo como sopotocientos años perdida... ¡Pero no ha sido mi culpa! ;.; lo que pasa es que he tenido problemas y encima me he cambiado de casa (o se podría decir que me corrieron de la mía xD) así que no había tenido mucho acceso a una computadora, y con tanto arreglo ni ganas tampoco de pasar al ciber. Compréndanme, he dormido en el suelo durante no sé cuantas semanas, los vidrios están rotos, no tengo luz ni agua y encima cada vez que me largo a trabajar tengo que irme preocupada de que alguien se meta a robarme mis pocas cosas porque las cerraduras no sirven muy bien que digamos... ¡Me siento como una indigente o algo así! Menos mal que mi hermano vive a un palmo de distancia y que es allí donde me baño, como y hasta utilizó la computadora XD. Así que aprovechando este fin de semana pasado es que trate de escribir lo más que me permitieron. Ok, espero francamente que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no se hayan olvidado de mí, buaaaa! Sino me daría más trauma del que ya tengo, jajajaja. Ejem… si hay cualquier tipo de falta de ortografía, letra cambiada, o incluso "comida", me disculpo por eso xD

**»»----- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **_"Una mentira que te haga feliz vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida_" ------**»**


	6. Capitulo V

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, DuLcEs CoNdEnAs ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¿¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DuLcEs CoNdEnAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo V**

- ¡**H**arry espera, Harry!

Fue el grito que resonó por uno de los tantos pasillos que existían en el gran castillo de Hogwarts.

Los alumnos que se encontraban saliendo o entrando en ese momento en el Gran Comedor, pudieron apreciar como su afamado héroe de Gryffindor pasaba corriendo como una ráfaga, e iba tan rápido que algunos dirían que únicamente vieron pasar una mancha negra. Y segundos después, Draco Malfoy con su usualmente perfecto cabello rubio ahora completamente desordenado, también pasó corriendo, convirtiéndose también en otra mancha fugaz.

Draco dobló en un pasillo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Harry ya no estaba, y maldiciendo en voz alta al instante supo que el moreno se le había escapado por alguno de los tantos pasadizos de los famosos -aunque para él bastante desconocidos- "Merodeadores", que la comadreja de Weasley siempre estaba presumiéndole conocer.

- No, no ¡Me tienes que escuchar! -gritó el rubio, resoplando-.

Pero el Draco sabía que Harry no iba a escucharlo.

Así que llenando sus pulmones de aire tanto como pudo haciendo doler su pecho, se giró bruscamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario. Algunos de los alumnos que antes lo vieron pasar continuaban de pie, viéndolo ahora regresar con aquella cara que indicaba claramente que no estaba de un humor muy bueno.

- ¡¿Qué están mirando?! ¡Ocúpense de su maldita vida! -gritó hacia unos Ravenclaw de quinto año-.

Definitivamente no tenía buen humor.

Así que aquella misma noche cuando Draco se encontraba agazapado en un sillón de la Sala Común de Slytherin, ninguno de sus compañeros había cometido el error de siquiera quererse acercar a él, porque todos apreciaban sus vidas y no querían perderlas tan pronto.

Pansy sin embargo debía ser muy valiente o muy estúpida, porque fue la única que se atrevió a hablarle en cuanto lo vio, y además de eso se sentó a su lado con toda la confianza del mundo, como si no estuviera enterada de que en aquel momento alrededor de Draco parecía haber un cartel que decía: "Cuidado con el dragón come-magos".

- Drakie lindo -dijo ella con un tono de voz jovial- ¿Por qué esa horrible cara larga?

- Piérdete, Parkinson.

A pesar de la muy ruda contestación, Pansy únicamente sonrió más, como si acabaran de decirle una cosa graciosa.

- Te peleaste con Potter ¿Verdad? -más que preguntar, estaba afirmando- Mucha gente los vio correr como locos por los pasillos esta tarde ¡Me parece algo tan cómico! -palmeó ligeramente el hombro del rubio- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Draco soltó un gruñido, apretando ligeramente los dientes.

- ¿Es por lo de tus padres? Debiste decirle antes, Drakie, antes de que él se viniera a enterar justamente un segundo antes de verlos.

Por la forma tosca en la que el ojigris se giró a un lado, Pansy supo automáticamente que había dado en el punto.

- Supongo que después de su demostración de carrera de escobas sin escobas, tú y Potter no fueron a cenar con tus padres ¿Estas molesto por eso?

- Parkinson ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte! -respondió ella con firmeza- Quizás si me dices que fue lo que pasó.

- ¡No te importa! Eso es asunto mío ¿Entiendes? ¡Mío!

- ¡Y mío también! Eres mi amigo, así que tengo derecho a saber.

Draco dejó escapar un nuevo gruñido, mientras chirreaba un poco los dientes.

Pansy tenía razón en que a falta de valor -ni que fuera un gryffindor tonto-, Draco no le había dicho a Harry sobre la visita de sus padres, y que aquel día mientras el moreno estaba planeando que hacer en Hogsmeade con sus amigos, sus padres aparecieron sorprendiendo a más de uno. Draco incluso había fingido perfectamente al ir a saludar a su padre, alegando que era algo totalmente inesperado el verlos, pero que se alegraba. Sus padres al instante y con naturalidad siguieron su mentira, y así el Slytherin pudo zafarse de la responsabilidad de no haberle dicho a su pareja sobre aquella visita. Así que en definitiva ese no había sido el problema.

El problema vino cuando los cuatro pasaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde Lucius había "solicitado" que les permitieran dejar salir a Draco y a Harry, no únicamente fuera del colegio, sino del país también, ya que el patriarca Malfoy deseaba ir a cenar a un prestigioso restaurante mágico en Francia. Lucius quería comenzar con las relaciones "familiares", ya que ciertamente desde que Draco había salido con el asunto del veela, Harry y los Malfoy no habían hablado en realidad frente a frente... ni aclarado cosa alguna o sencillamente haber tenido una amena conversación entre futura familia.

A regañadientes Harry aceptó la idea de esa comida, la cual se hubiera llevado a cabo de no ser porque cuando Dumbledore salió de su oficina a buscar a McGonagall, Lucius aprovechó para intercambiar un par de palabras libres con Harry... y lo demás fue historia.

- Por última vez, déjame en paz -dijo el rubio, fastidiado-.

Pero Pansy no pensaba dejarlo en paz, y menos ahora que había notado que la voz de su amigo se había vuelto ligeramente menos molesta.

- Anda, dile a la hermosa Pansy lo que sucede -dijo ella, alegremente-.

Draco ahora si lo consideró, después de todo, no se había quejado todavía con nadie ¡Y había mucho de que quejarse!. Así que paseó su mirada por la Sala Común, dándose cuenta únicamente estaban presentes Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore y Millicent. Bien, entonces no existía problema, ya que ellos usualmente conformaban su "pandilla".

- El estúpido de Potter se enojó -dijo sencillamente Draco, con una mueca de disgusto-.

- ¿Y se enojó por qué...? -lo incitó ella a seguir- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que venían tus padres?

- No, ni siquiera se enteró de que yo lo sabía, simplemente fingí sorpresa.

- ¿Entonces? -Pansy inclinó la cabeza graciosamente a un lado-.

- Pues... pudiera ser que cuando el vejete del director se fue... padre pudo haber dicho una o dos cosas que a Harry no le gustaron.

La Slytherin estuvo a punto de hacer un escándalo al escuchar como el rubio había llamado a Potter por su nombre ¡Era la primera vez que lo oía!, y lo más asombroso es que parecía que Draco ni siquiera había sido consciente de haberlo dicho, por lo cual Pansy decidió que por esa ocasión, lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar por alto.

- ¿Cómo qué? -siguió la chica con lo que ya parecía un interrogatorio-.

- Bueno... -Draco se removió un poco- Quizás pudo haber hecho alguna alusión a que era un mestizo... o que su madre una sangresucia... o algo así.

Ah, así que allí estaba el problema. Pansy sonrió de una forma muy maternal, y volvió a palmear el hombro de Draco como si intentara consolarlo.

- Puede que de alguna forma sea tu culpa -dijo ella sin embargo- Si le hubieras dicho antes, entonces Potter ya hubiese tenido una idea de lo que podía esperarle.

Pero Draco negó ligeramente con la cabeza, antes de torcer la boca.

- Él ya sabe que esperarse, creo que mi error fue no hablar antes con padre.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Sí. Debí Advertirle que se moderara, que intentara tratar a Potter con condescendencia y no atacarlo a la primera oportunidad. Esto no va a funcionar si mis padres siempre van a molestar a mi pareja, Harry de hecho se contuvo bastante bien.

¡Allí estaba de nuevo! El nombre de Potter bailando en los labios de Draco.

- Cuando se fue lo perseguí, pero creo que eso lo animó a correr y así acabamos dando ese espectáculo de quinta -dijo él, con notorio desprecio- Yo sólo quería me escuchara ¡Tenía que aclarar las cosas!

Aww... ¡Draco era tan lindo!, o al menos eso pensaba Pansy en aquel momento al escucharlo hablar sobre sus problemas de... err... de pareja. Incluso le pareció un gesto bastante dulce y enternecedor el hecho de que el rubio hubiese salido detrás de aquel Gryffindor con la intención de esclarecer todo.

- No puedes culparlo, Drakie, los Gryffindor son cortos de luces -dijo ella, de forma convencida- Además, no creo que te corresponda a ti disculparte.

- ¿Disculparme? -Draco pareció atónito- ¿Yo? ¡Estas ebria! No fue mi culpa, así que no tengo ni siquiera porque preocuparme por eso, únicamente quería que Potter estuviese consciente de eso y... no sé, que al menos no se enojara tanto.

- No te preocupes, Drakie, Potter es demasiado santurrón como para echarte la culpa a ti, seguramente esta molesto pero será con tu padre, él es demasiado justo como para incluirte a ti también -Pansy sonrió alegremente- De hecho, creo que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para que estreches lazos con él.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? -Draco arqueó una ceja, de esa forma tan suya-.

- No te disculpes, pero la próxima vez que lo veas puedes hacerle entender lo mucho que sientes que esto haya pasado, que no deseas que haya problemas entre ustedes y que harás todo lo posible por arreglar el asunto con tu padre. Pero no sólo se lo digas, sino también hazlo. Además tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con tu padre ¿Por qué no hacerlo lo más pronto posible? Créeme, los Gryffindor adoran este tipo de cosas, lo tendrás a tus pies en poco tiempo si me haces caso.

- ¿Y desde cuando eres una experta en engatusar a los gryffindor?

- Desde que soy una experta en seducir a cualquiera de cualquier casa -Pansy sonrió con notoria petulancia- Y si yo fuera tú, desde hace mucho tiempo que ya hubiese hecho que nuestro héroe estuviera perdida y completamente enamorado de mi bella persona.

- Pero no eres yo, así que no molestes, además ¿Quién esta diciendo que yo quiero seducirlo?

- Yo -Pansy asintió de forma convencida- Y te aseguro que todo Hogwarts también... o al menos eso es lo que pensamos ¿Qué estas esperando?

- Obviamente no a que tú me lo digas -siseó- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en la vida de los demás?

- Porque mi vida es tan buena que es mi deber ayudar a los demás a salir de su miseria.

Draco reviró los ojos, para segundos después ponerse de pie alejándose del rincón en el que había estado acurrucado casi toda la tarde.

- Por una vez voy a seguirte el juego, pero si no resulta te aseguro que te haré algo horrible -dijo, mirándola con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios-.

- No lo esperaría de otra forma -respondió ella, sonriendo de la misma manera-.

El resto de los Slytherin que habían estado en la Sala Común fiándose a su suerte de ser "allegados" de Draco -y por lo cual seguramente sería más tolerante a su presencia-, suspiraron con tranquilidad, sabiendo que la tempestad Malfoy se había calmado por el momento.

¡Benditas fueran Pansy y sus impertinencias! Ya que afortunadamente algunas veces funcionaban de maravilla.

- Y Pansy -dijo Draco en un suave susurro- Vuélveme a llamar Drakie, y esas lindas túnicas importadas que compraste desaparecerán.

**ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ** **ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ**

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Draco se presentó luciendo impecable como era su costumbre, y se sentó confianzudamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, cosa que ya era muy común pero que aun seguía provocando muchas miradas incrédulas de las personas que todavía no se hacían a la idea. Harry quien justo en ese instante se llevaba un panecillo cubierto de glaseado a la boca, miró al rubio que le sonreía con absoluta naturalidad y simplemente regresó después su vista al frente, dejándole en claro a cualquiera que acababa de ignorarlo. Sin embargo, sospechando que algo así podría suceder -o cosas peores- Draco se había armado de mucha paciencia, por lo cual aquel "desaire" de Harry no le importó.

- Mis padres se fueron algo... _molestos_ ayer por lo que pasó -comenzó Draco, con un tono simple- Y en realidad yo también lo estaba, por favor, Potter ¿Salir corriendo como una jovencita indignada? -reviró los ojos- Pero creo que tenías razón, así que ayer también hable con mi padre por la red floo, no sabes lo divertido que fue tener que estar hasta la media noche escuchando sermones sobre pureza de la sangre y niveles sociales. Cuando era niño eran entretenidos, pero ahora son bastante odiosos.

Harry dejó su delicioso panecillo sobre la mesa, girándose un poco para mirar a Draco ahora sí con notorio interés, aunque en sus verdes ojos parecía brillar un poco de advertencia.

- Mi padre ahora sabe que tiene que olvidarse de esas tonterías, al menos en tu presencia porque no quiero que vuelva a molestarte. No me malentiendas, no es que crea que seas un pobre indefenso, pero eres mi pareja y no puedo permitir que mi familia te haga sentir incomodo cuando quiero que seas parte de ella.

Sí, aquello había sido tremendamente cursi... hasta patético y sentimental, pero, según Pansy aquellas palabras eran las adecuadas por más horribles que se escucharan. Había que darle entonces un premio a Pansy, porque la entrometida Slytherin había tenido la razón.

Por un momento Harry no encontró que decir, sintiendo como algo se revolvía en su estomago y supuso que se trataba del poco desayuno que acababa de tomar -aunque Draco podría haberle asegurado que eran las mismas hadas borrachas que él tenía en su estomago-.

Era cierto que el día anterior luego del discursillo de Lucius donde lo llamaba poca cosa para su hijo, encima se metía con sus antepasados Potter, con su madre y un sinfín más de cosas intolerables -afortunadamente no habían sacado el tema de Voldemort y los mortífagos, porque entonces todo habría acabado en una verdadera desgracia-, Harry se dijo que no tenía porque estar soportando tantas idioteces y con una dignidad que hasta Severus Snape hubiese envidiado en ese momento, salió de la oficina del director. Sin embargo segundos después Draco fue detrás de él, así que mandando la dignidad al demonio, Harry comenzó a correr porque con toda sinceridad no deseaba tener que desquitarse con el veela... el asunto no tenía que ver con Draco, que había estado portándose... "bien" con él. No era culpa de Draco haber tenido un maldito desquiciado por padre que le metiera ideas estúpidas en la cabeza.

Y ahora aquel rubio al que bien sabía que había ofendido por su comportamiento del día anterior -aunque Harry sin duda alguna tenía que seguir siendo considerado como el mayor ofendido-, venía cómodamente a hablarte sin una pizca de enojo y le decía aquellas palabras tan... tan increíbles viniendo de su persona... ¿Quién iba a decirlo del mismísimo Draco Malfoy?

Harry finalmente reaccionó cuando Hermione, quien se encontraba a su lado, le dio un nada discreto codazo en el costado que lo sacó de manera efectiva de su estupefacción.

- Su... supongo que tengo que decirte: gracias o algo así -comenzó de manera torpe el Gryffindor- No esperaba algo así de tu parte.

- Hay muchas cosas que no esperas de mí, Potter -Draco sonrió de forma autosuficiente- Y sí me permites, deseo poder demostrártelas, aunque te aseguro que no todas van a agradarte pero espero que en su mayoría lo hagan.

El ojiverde nuevamente quedó anonadado esta vez cuando el rubio en un acto de completa galantería y hasta podría decirse de caballerosidad, tomó su mano derecha y la llevó hacia su boca, rozando levemente los labios sobre la palma abierta de la misma.

Oficialmente todos los alumnos presentes en el Gran Comedor acababan de caer en una parálisis casi comparable con un hechizo petrificante.

- Nos vemos, Potter, trata de no chocarte con las puertas, cuatro-ojos.

Y con todo el porte que se esperaba de él, Draco caminó con tranquilidad hacía la salida, desapareciendo de la vista de los estupefactos alumnos que rápidamente se giraron hacia Harry.

- Harry -lo llamó Hermione, luciendo una enorme sonrisa en la que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes- ¡Harry! -chilló casi con alegría, tomándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo- ¡Draco es genial! Mira que venir a hablar contigo así ¡Y además defenderte ante su padre porque de verdad quiere hacer una familia contigo! ¡Oh, es tan romántico!

Pero el moreno no se encontraba precisamente prestando demasiada atención, ya que estaba más ocupado intentando convencerse a si mismo de que los labios de Draco no habían dejado nuevamente esa escalofriante sensación de hormigueo sobre su piel, ni mucho menos que la idea de "formar" parte de la familia de aquel rubio arrogante era algo que lo hubiese hecho sentirse extrañamente emocionado... ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Hey, espera! -el gritó de Ron Weasley trajo a muchos de los presentes de nuevo a la realidad- ¿Cómo que "Draco es genial"? ¡¿Qué significa eso, Hermione?! ¡Y no es romántico eso de formar una familia con él! ¡Wack, asco, asco! ¡Besar a un gusarajo es mejor antes que pensar en esa cosa tan horrible!, nunca vuelvas a mencionar algo como eso ¡Vas a traumar al pobre de Harry!

- Oh, Ron -Hermione lo miró de una forma bastante aburrida- A veces me gustas más cuando estas callado.

- ¡Hermione! -graznó el pelirrojo con indignación-.

Harry claramente seguía sin hacerle caso a cualquiera de su alrededor, menos a sus dos mejores amigos. Draco nuevamente se había ganado todo espacio libre en sus pensamientos.

Y de esa forma fue como continuó el resto del día, tratando de comprender porque últimamente parecía ser que las acciones de Draco comenzaban a "afectarlo" más que en el pasado... ¡Era ridículo! ¡Siempre se habían odiado!, o al menos se habían detestado con bastante... "pasión", por decirlo de alguna forma. Desde el instante en el que Draco se había presentado en el vagón del tren durante su primer viaje a Hogwarts, con el cabello engominado, la sonrisa detestable y aquella actitud que le recordó a Dudley, Harry lo había detestado... odiaba su forma de hablar, la forma en la que se reía y también hasta el color de su cabello. Draco aun arrastraba las palabras, aun sonreía de forma altanera, todavía tenía una actitud de superioridad y seguía siendo rubio. Entonces ¿Por qué, en nombre de todo lo mágico del mundo, le parecía diferente?

Harry decidió prestarle una muy inusual atención a su "pareja" al día siguiente durante la clase de Pociones dobles que era la primera que tenían, lo cual de alguna forma había resultado ser conveniente para intentar responder esa enorme duda que tenía.

Draco no había cambiado ¡No, señor!, quizás si había madurado un poco, pero las cosas que Harry había odiado de él al principio todavía están latentes en su persona. Ese rubio jamás le había tratado con amabilidad, a excepción claro de la primera vez que se encontraron en la tienda de Madame Malkin, pero aquella no contaba. Después de rechazar su mano Draco nunca volvió a mirarlo con simpatía, jamás se sorprendió de su fama, nunca se dejó llevar por su "heroícismo" y jamás perdía la oportunidad de tenderle trampas o fastidiarlo. Y tampoco se había molestado en mantener aquel desagrado que le producía de forma secreta, como muchos habían hecho, ¡Para nada!, por eso su enemistad fue conocida en todos y cada uno de los rincones del castillo. Si se veía desde cierto punto de vista, aquello era algo que Harry debía de apreciar, porque Draco nunca se dejó llevar por lo que todo el mundo decía de él, no se deslumbró por su fama, ni se escondía para decirle que no le agradaba. Sí, Draco había sido un jodido mocoso, pero al menos era uno que lo había tratado dentro de todo su odio como "Harry" y no como el "niño-que-vivió", pese a que le reprochara siempre por su fama de héroe. Eso debía de ser un punto a su favor en el presente, ya que el moreno podía estar seguro que Draco nunca iba a cegarse erróneamente pensado en él como alguna especie de salvador celestial y etéreo, como muchas personas actualmente lo hacían.

Ahora, la principal diferencia se encontraba en que Malfoy ya no lo atacaba... al menos no con la intención de dañarlo, las burlas se habían convertido en simples formas de intentar molestarlo aunque fuese un poco, ya no existían barreras desquiciantes como "el lado oscuro" y "el bando de la luz", no, ahora únicamente existía un mundo mágico y las personas que vivían en él.

Actualmente todas las cosas que los enemistaron estaban hechas a un lado, así que Harry podía ver al mismo Draco Malfoy, pero desde otro punto de vista que antes jamás se le había hecho posible. Draco era el mismo, sólo que ya no estaban en puntos diferentes del tablero, como alguna vez lo llamó Ron, en uno de sus momentos de genialidad mezclado con su afición por el ajedrez.

Draco no se había vuelto otra persona ¿Pero por qué entonces a Harry le parecía tan condenadamente diferente? Quizás era porque el rubio ya no hablaba esas tonterías de los sangrepura, ni iba pregonando por allí lo genial que era Voldemort, ni seguía alardeando de su fortuna, de su posición social o de cualquiera de sus bienes materiales. Ya no era un niño mimado... tal vez todavía una pizca de infantil, pero eso no parecía ser ni remotamente un punto negativo para él.

- ¡Señor Potter!

Harry se sobresaltó notablemente al escuchar el grito de Snape, quien justamente se encontraba a su lado ¿Cómo es que el hombre había llegado allí?

- Esta es la segunda vez que he tenido que hablarle, señor Potter ¿Acaso tiene la mente perdida como es la costumbre? -siseó el profesor- ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!, al parecer no existirá día en el que su penoso comportamiento no le haga perder puntos a su poco agraciada casa.

El moreno de ojos verdes pudo haberse dado un golpe contra la mesa, de no ser porque seguramente eso también sería un motivo para que Severus le bajara unos cuantos puntos más.

- Ponga atención a mi clase, señor Potter -dijo el hombre, con esa voz tersa y venenosa que tanto aterrorizaba a los de primero- Yo sé que seguramente le debe parecer fascinante el señor Malfoy como a la mayoría aquí presentes y por eso no le quita la vista de encima, pero intente controlarse como el resto de sus compañeros ¿Quiere? No creo que el que usted sea su... _pareja_ -escupió prácticamente la palabra- Le de derecho a bobear más que los demás.

¡Merlín y los malditos cuatro fundadores! ¡Harry quería morirse en aquel momento!, todos lo estaban mirando como era de esperarse, y parecieron aun más interesados en mirarlo luego de escuchar las últimas palabras de Snape. Y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los gris plata de Draco ¡Ahora definitivamente si que deseaba morirse con todo y cruciatus incluido!

- Lo siento, profesor Snape -articuló rápidamente el ojiverde, clavando al instante la mirada sobre su mesa-.

Severus dio un resoplido poco conforme y se giró a continuar con su clase, pero la verdad era que interiormente se encontraba más que regocijado con lo que acababa de hacer. Aunque Potter seguía sin convencerlo para ser la pareja eterna de Draco, no es como si ahora estuviese en contra de ello, de hecho, estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para que aquel par pudiese llevar una vida cómoda y tranquila, por más asombroso que eso pudiera parecer de su parte. Y cualquier "ayuda" por más mínima que fuese hacia su ahijado en ese asunto, Severus se encontraba totalmente listo para prestar sus muy nobles servicios a la causa.

La demasiado larga clase continuó como una tortura lenta para Harry que se vio un poco liberado cuando al fin terminó, ya que al instante tomó todas sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, como si estar en aquel salón durante un segundo más pudiese matarlo.

- ¡Rápido, Ron! -gritó inesperadamente Hermione- Detenlo.

- ¿Qué? -el pobre pelirrojo pareció desconcertado-.

- ¡Que lo detengas! ¡Se va a perder de nuestra vista y tendremos suerte si nos lo encontramos en las siguientes clases!

- Pero Hermione, yo no que creo que...

- ¡Haz lo que te dije, Ronald Weasley!

Y Ron, quien no era muy aficionado a llevarle la contraria a su encantadora novia, no hizo otra cosa más que salir corriendo también esquivando a sus compañeros que comenzaban a arremolinarse en la entrada. Alcanzó a ver a Harry que se acercaba peligrosamente a una esquina y apresuró el paso.

- ¡Corre, Draco, corre! -gritó Pansy, mientras empujaba al rubio- ¡Tú, quítate del camino! -hizo a un lado a otra pobre chica de su casa- ¡Te digo que te apures, Draco!

- ¡Demonios, Pansy! ¡Ya voy, ya voy! -gruñó Malfoy, sintiéndose poco decoroso en ese momento-.

Al final Pansy consiguió sacar a Draco del aula de Pociones, mientras que afuera se podía observar a un Harry Potter levantando sus cosas mientras que era ayudado por su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Ron? -gruñó el moreno- ¡Me has caído encima!

- Lo siento, lo siento -el pelirrojo realmente parecía apenado- ¡Hermione me dijo que lo hiciera!

- ¿Te dijo que me saltaras encima? -preguntó sorprendido-.

- No, no -negó rápidamente- Me dijo que te detuviera, porque te ibas a perder y ya no te veríamos.

- ¡Eso es una tontería! Yo no iba a hacer eso.

En aquel momento, Draco se paró junto al par y elegantemente se agachó, tomando una pluma que estaba en el suelo extendiéndosela después a su dueño.

- Toma, Potter.

Harry dejó de prestarle atención a Ron y se giró un instante hacia Draco, antes de tomar la pluma con rapidez y guardarla, evitando mirarlo directamente.

- Gracias -murmuró-.

- Como siempre, eres un desastre andando ¿Eh? Me sorprende que puedas llegar todos los días a tu torre y no te caigas en el intento.

- No molestes, Draco -dijo Harry, levantando algunos pergaminos-.

Pansy aprovechó entonces ese momento para jalar a Ron de la túnica y arrastrarlo consigo, a pesar de las quejas del pelirrojo que eran bastante audibles. Hermione llegó hacia ellos y se encargó de ponerle fin al "escándalo" que estaba armando su novio.

- Pero Hermione... -se quejó-.

- Basta, y quédate callado -ordenó- Esto esta más que perfecto -sonrió de aquella forma que a veces daba escalofríos-.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Granger, de acuerdo.

En aquel instante, las dos chicas giraron para mirarse entre sí, mostrando frialdad en sus ojos durante unos segundos antes de Hermione arqueada un poco las cejas y asintiera suavemente, para después virar la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. La castaña se había dado cuenta perfectamente de cómo la Slytherin había animado a Draco a acercarse, por lo cual no le quedaba ninguna duda de que quizás la otra estaba intentando hacer lo mismo que ella. Pansy sonrió entonces arrogantemente para después enfocar su visión en el mismo lugar que la Gryffindor. Y Ron definitivamente se sintió fuera de lugar en ese momento.

Frente a ellos, Harry terminaba de guardar el último de sus pergaminos caído. Mientras que Draco a su lado le pasaba una mano por el desordenado cabello negro, hablando sobre unas pociones que quizás podrían hacer milagros y arreglar aunque fuese un poco aquel enmarañado cabello que tenía.

Esta vez, Hermione ya no tuvo ninguna duda, Harry definitivamente estaba sonrojado.

- ¿Y bien, Potter? ¿Qué quieres hacer antes del almuerzo? -preguntó el rubio, con un tono desinteresado-.

Harry se tensó ligeramente, alejándose lo más discretamente que pudo del Slytherin.

- Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer... ¡Tarea! Se me olvidó una y Hermione va a ayudarme -buscó rápida y casi desesperadamente con la mirada a su alrededor- ¡Hey, Hermione! -agitó la mano en dirección a su amiga- ¿Recuerdas que me ibas a ayudar con herbología? ¡Empecemos!

Hermione sin embargo arqueó sus cejas y trató de alisarse -cosa imposible- su rizado cabello castaño.

- Lo siento, Harry -respondió rápidamente- Iré a buscar a la profesora McGonagall, es por un asunto de prefectos ¡Draco puede ayudarte! ¡Andando, Ron, que ya se nos hizo tarde!

Y casi de la misma forma en la que Pansy Parkinson arrastró al pelirrojo de su túnica, Hermione imitó la acción tomando a su desdichado novio y jalándolo en dirección contraria a donde estaba Harry por el pasillo. Ron ya comenzaba a pensar que su desempeño en todo aquella situación era la de simplemente quedarse callo y dejarse "guiar".

- ¿Granger me ha llamado por mi nombre? -fue la casi sorprendida pregunta de Draco-.

- Es una larga historia -respondió automáticamente-.

- Tengo tiempo suficiente.

- No querrás oírla, créeme.

Harry supo que si intentaba salir con cualquier otra excusa, Draco adivinaría que estaba intentando evitarlo, eso si es que no lo sabía ya. Así que suspirando, el moreno comenzó a caminar mientras que pensaba que debía de demostrar entereza y valor ¡Por algo era un Gryffindor!

- Vamos a la biblioteca -dijo el ojiverde-.

Esas simples cuatro palabras fueron las ultimas que Harry pronunció en todo el camino. Draco intentó sacar algún tipo de conversación pero al ver que fracasaba en dos ocasiones, decidió no sacar una tercera.

Al llegar a la biblioteca y tras recibir una advertencia de Madame Pince sobre que no deseaba ningún tipo de escándalo, los dos escogieron una mesa de las más iluminadas, que se encontraba al lado de una gran ventana abierta de par en par. Pero bien Harry ni siquiera había durado cinco segundos sentado cuando se puso de pie como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte.

- Voy a buscar el libro que necesito -dijo por toda explicación-.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -preguntó antes el rubio-.

- Es una tarea, sobre una planta de oriente, la flor de cerezo ¿Sakura, la llaman?

- Sí, sakura, una de las flores más representativas de Japón y que tiene dos colores, rosa y blanco. Eso, hablando únicamente en términos muggles, ya que las sakura mágicas son en realidad bastante más fascinantes.

- Parece que sabes mucho del tema -Harry lo miró con cierta cautela-.

- No creo que necesites buscar un libro teniéndome aquí.

- De verdad yo creo que quizás...

- Anda, Potter, saca la tarea que irresponsablemente aun no haces y veremos como remediar el asunto.

La patética realidad era que Harry únicamente buscaba una excusa para estar alejado todo el tiempo que fuera posible de Draco ¿Qué, por qué? Porque Harry podía darse el lujo de ser un Gryffindor vergonzoso si así le caía en gana, y en aquel momento realmente se sentía ridículo por lo sucedido en clase de Pociones.

Como Draco lo había dicho, no se necesitaba de un libro con él estando presente. Harry definitivamente comenzaba a sentirse como un completo ignorante, ya que Draco respondió a la perfección cualquier duda, explicando con paciencia y detallando cada cosa de forma entendible. El Slytherin y Hermione parecían un par de enciclopedias andantes, y eso comenzaba a desquiciarlo un poco, menos mal que Ron era tan ocioso como él cuando se trataba de los estudios.

El moreno se dejó llevar entonces por la voz de Draco que ahora le parecía tan tersa y tan suave. Definitivamente el Slytherin sería estupendo como profesor, tenía aquel "algo" que era capaz captar su atención sin volver monótonas ninguna de sus palabras, era lo que le faltaba al profesor Binns, ya que Harry estaba seguro que si Draco fuese quien diera la materia de Historia de la Magia, aun así se podría mantener despierto e interesado.

- Eso debe bastar, Potter -dijo al fin Draco- A mí ver esa redacción es lo suficientemente decente hasta para Snape.

- Menos mal que el trabajo no es para él -dijo, con tono cansino, esperando a que la tinta de su pergamino secara- Y... nos hemos perdido el almuerzo, la siguiente clase no tarda mucho en empezar.

- Comer en clases es tan simple como mandar mensajes -Draco se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa burlona- Tienes clase con Lupin ¿No? Estoy seguro que a él no le molestara si disimulas.

- No me gusta abusar de la relación que tengo con Remus para mi beneficio.

- Oh, Potter ¡Tan noble y justo! ¡No se podría esperar menos!, y no puedo creer que aun así esa loca de Skeeter y quienes le creen puedan pensar que podrías ser un Lord Oscuro. San Potter, mi querido San Potter.

- No empieces, Draco -replicó Harry, sintiéndose inexplicablemente abochornado-.

- Y ya que hablamos de tus nobles acciones... ¿Por qué tenías tanto interés en observarme en Pociones?

Harry casi se paralizó, evitando juguetear con sus manos como se le había hecho una mala costumbre. Con todo el asunto de la tarea de herbología se le había olvidado por completo el pequeño incidente sucedido en su clase anterior, y para no sentirse más incomodo de la cuenta, Harry desvió su mirada hacia otro sitio evitando enfrentarse con la del rubio.

- Por nada -respondió sencillamente-.

- ¿Por nada? -preguntó el otro, arqueando una ceja- A mí no me pareció ser nada, Potter.

- Asuntos míos ¿Bien? -lo encaró al fin, mirándolo con dureza- Y sería todo un detalle de tu parte que no saques este tema para molestarme, Draco.

Draco lo miró durante unos instantes, antes de hacerse un poco hacia atrás, recargando más su espalda sobre la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado.

- ¿Por quién me tomas, Harry? No lo estoy diciendo para fastidiarte, que para eso tengo muchas otras cosas... sencillamente era curiosidad. Tú fuiste muy... "maduro" con el asunto ese del Weasley y que supuestamente yo estaba celoso, así que simplemente quiero igualarte y preguntar sin dobles intenciones.

Vaya, vaya ¡Draco Malfoy y otra de sus sorpresas!, a este paso Harry jamás podría llegar a comprender por qué le parecía diferente, y sí lo comprendía, entonces no sabría de donde venían tantas diferencias.

A menos que...

- Tengo curiosidad, demasiada -admitió- He estado pensando y creo que eres diferente... algo en ti es diferente al pasado y realmente no puedo averiguar que es. Sigues siendo un arrogante, presumido, odioso, vanidoso, exasperante y egoísta.

- Oye, gracias -dijo de forma sarcástica-.

- Pero de alguna forma esas cosas en ti ya no me molestan. Creo que eres diferente, pero no entiendo el por qué.

Sí, Harry estaba siendo bastante sincero, ya que después de todo ¿Qué caso tendría esconder esas dudas de Draco?, en realidad quizás y hasta podría ser más provechoso para él decírselas.

- Admito que me pasa algo parecido -Draco sonrió con una mezcla de burla y honestidad- No has cambiado mucho, todavía eres un Gryffindor hasta el cabello, sigues siendo el héroe del pueblo y todavía tus amigos me desagradan un tanto... pero tampoco me molesta.

El moreno de alguna forma sintió un inesperado bienestar interior al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Draco.

- Además, creo que puedo aclarar esa curiosidad que tienes -Draco sonrió de aquella forma tan superior que tenía- Hay un proverbio que dice: tu enemigo puede ser tu amigo, si lo dejas ser quien es -su voz pareció misteriosamente sabia-.

Harry debía de sentirse avergonzado, porque aquellas dudas que venían rondándolo desde el día anterior sin darle demasiado descanso, ahora habían sido despejadas con la mayor sencillez del mundo. Draco había esclarecido el asunto sin tener que hablar de forma rebuscada y mucho menos extenderse demasiado. Que simple eran las cosas a veces, aunque ciertamente también a veces nosotros mismos insistíamos en complicárnoslas.

- Anda, larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos pongamos todos cursis y risibles.

- Ah, creo que ya tenemos mucho de estar así.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes, tú, queriendo que yo forme parte de tu familia, y yo, pensando por qué el sapo de Draco Malfoy ahora se ha convertido en un príncipe azul.

La expresión desencajada del rostro del rubio fue suficiente para que Harry riese, ignorando el bochorno que le dio después de haber dicho aquello.

- ¿Sapo? -preguntó estupefacto- ¿Me llamaste "sapo", Potter?

- Oh, Draco, deberías leer más cuentos infantiles muggles ¡Así entenderías lo que quiero decir!

- ¿Muggles? ¿Quién mantícoras crees que soy?

- Eres mi pobre e ignorante veela que no sabe nada de los muggles y al cual puedo molestar con eso.

Y efectivamente Draco se hubiese molestado, de no ser porque se encontró más ocupado en la sensación tan tremendamente placentera que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar la "aceptación" de Harry al llamarlo "su" veela. Eso significaba para él mucho más de lo cual cualquiera podría comprender.

- Sí, y próximamente seré el pobre e ignorante veela viudo, porque un terrible accidente va a pasarle a mi pareja.

- ¿Viudo? -el moreno rió- Anda ya ¿Y cuando nos casamos?

- Búrlate, Harry, pero espero que estés consciente que de hecho, tú y yo si vamos a terminar casados, aun no te propongo matrimonio porque no hemos terminado el colegio.

Y entonces a Harry se le olvido como hablar, y por un momento, también como respirar. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Con Draco? ¡Únicamente eso le faltaba!... Ron iba a suicidarse cuando se lo comentara.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waaa... sí, sé que me tardé como mil años, pero discúlpenme, sigo con el asunto de mi nueva casa, y además me enferme ¡Y no tengo dinero para comprarme medicina! ¡Buaaaa!... ejem, ejem, mejor me callo mis dramas. Sinceramente espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y de alguna forma, esa visita súper express de los Malfoy ciertamente ayudo xD no se preocupen, ya después Lucius y Narcissa harán su aparición más decentemente. Bien, espero verlas por aquí en el próximo capitulo, el cual prometo que será interesante, tengo por allí una o dos ideas que me muero por llevar a cabo. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes me leen!

.:¤°—— .**ČεĻεŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Invisible como el aire, eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel, un amor casi imposible como fuego que no arde_..._" ——°¤:.


	7. Capitulo VI

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, DuLcEs CoNdEnAs ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

Antes de matarme se pueden leer mis explicaciones en las notas finales, aunque sé que no servirá de nada porque aun así querrán matarme xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DuLcEs CoNdEnAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Capítulo VI**

**C**uando Remus Lupin terminó su explicación, esperó pacientemente para ver si existían dudas entre sus alumnos, pero ya que ninguno dio la apariencia de tenerlas, el castaño profesor se limitó a sonreír con amabilidad.

- Bien, creo que todo ha quedado entendido -dijo el licántropo- Así que ya pueden retirarse, no se olviden que tienen que estar presentes en la cabaña de Hagrid a las diez ¡Disfruten de su cena!

Finalmente los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw de séptimo año pudieron comenzar a marcharse. Como era la costumbre, Draco abandonó el aula de clases siendo acompañado hasta los pasillos por su grupo de seguidores personal.

- ¡Esto será de lo más entretenido! -gritó con emoción Pansy- Muero de ganas porque lleguen las diez.

La chica ciertamente parecía de lo más animada, y en realidad no era la única, pues todos los que acababan de salir de la clase de Lupin en su mayoría lucían igualmente entusiasmados.

- Que aburrido -dijo sin embargo Blaise- Es una perdida de tiempo, y la verdad es que no me hace gracia tener que desvelarme por una tontería así.

- ¿Será que tienes miedo de no poder hacerlo bien, cariñito? -retó Parkinson-.

- ¿Miedo? No -se encogió de hombros- Lo que pasa es que yo quería irme a dormir y no despertar mañana hasta el medio día.

- Claro, claro, como digas -la chica agitó la mano en señal de que no tomaba en serio sus palabras- ¿Y tú, Draco querido? ¿También estas feliz por la práctica de hoy?

Draco quien había estado particularmente en silencio, no hizo otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros.

- No es como si me preocupara -dijo con tono neutral- Entrar a un bosque donde viven criaturas mágicas peligrosas teniendo en cuenta que yo también soy una criatura mágica peligrosa le resta mucho interés al asunto.

- Eres tan aburrido -se encogió de hombros- En cambio ¡Míranos a nosotros! ¡Todos ya queremos entrar al Bosque Prohibido a echar maldiciones a cualquier cosa que nos rete!

Blaise no apoyó el entusiasmo de la chica, pero el resto de quienes los acompañaban como Crabbe o Goyle asintieron repetidamente con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo no tuvieran ni la más mínima intención de salir en la noche a adentrarse en semejante lugar. Lo más seguro es que a Pansy se le había pasado la mano nuevamente con su poción energizante, y ahora todo le parecía divertido. Aunque hablando en secreto, Draco podría ser muy veela, muy peligroso y muy todo lo que fuera, pero aun así no estaba para nada interesado en la idea de irse a meter al Bosque Prohibido únicamente porque para variar al tocado de Dumbledore se le volvían a ocurrir ideas torcidas e insanas.

Afortunadamente cuando llegó la temible hora en la que todos los alumnos de séptimo año fueron citados, Draco pudo comprobar que no era el único que consideraba que Dumbledore ya estaba demasiado viejo para el cargo y que necesitaban urgentemente otro Director que estuviera menos senil.

Todos los alumnos aun llevaban portando su uniforme -algunos más desastrosamente que otros- por más ordenes incoherentes del su deschavetado Director. Afortunadamente aquel era el último año que ellos iban a tener que soportarlo.

Como era su costumbre, el viejo hombre los recibió con la misma sonrisa que seguramente les mostraría si estuviesen en una linda mañana en pleno Gran Comedor.

- Me alegra que todos estén aquí presentes -comenzó el hombre a hablar y todos pudieron escucharlo perfectamente- Como espero que ya ha todos les hayan explicado correctamente, el motivo de esta grandiosa actividad es para poner a prueba los conocimientos y habilidades que han estado trabajado tan arduamente los últimos días. Queremos que de esta escuela salgan magos capaces de enfrentarse a todo y estaremos muy orgullosos de saber que así será. No olviden que el trabajo en equipo será una base fundamental para que consigan el éxito una vez que demos comienzo. El sorteo para elegir a las parejas se dejara completamente al azar y nunca deberán olvidar que si llegan a quedar con alguien de casa diferente a la suya que será lo mas seguro, el trabajo armonioso entre ambos será lo que los ayude.

Sí, sin duda Dumbledore tenía algo flojito en esa cabeza canosa suya. Porque la idea que había dejado en desacuerdo a más de uno -en realidad a más de algunas docenas- era aquel "ultimo examen" que iban a realizarles justamente esa noche y por completa sorpresa, pues apenas unas horas antes les habían informado sobre él. La idea era que reforzaran y comprobaran el trabajo de los días pasados para recuperar el tiempo perdido, fy la única forma en la cual esto podía ser puesto aprueba era clara: de la manera practica.

El ejercicio en realidad parecía bastante simple, iban a formar parejas por medio de un rápido sorteo, donde luego les sería otorgada una lista con una serie de elementos que debían de buscar en el bosque, donde a su vez iban a demostrar que no habían pasado el tiempo jugando en clases como Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones o Encantamientos. Obviamente todo había sido preparado cuidadosamente por el personal entero de profesores, por lo cual ahora los alumnos de séptimo se daban cuenta que mientras ellos estaban quemándose la cabeza tratando de hacer los deberes, sus maestros estaban preparando su bosque mágico de la _diversión_ exclusivamente para ellos. En caso de alguna complicación, tenían la opción de pedir ayuda y rápidamente alguien correría a su rescate -y los más asustadizos esperaban que de verdad fuese rápido-, pero todo había sido armado y preparado con tal cuidado que Dumbledore aseguraba que no iban a enfrentarse nada que no pudieran manejar. Sí, claro...

Finalmente, y para evitar hacer cualquier tipo de trampa o cooperación innecesaria -como lo había llamado Severus con una mueca muy malvada-, cara pareja entraría al bosque por diferentes lugares, desplazándose únicamente por las áreas que habían sido ya determinadas para ellas, por lo cual era imposible que se topasen con algunos otros alumnos o que salieran de las barreras creadas para mantener alejadas las cosas verdaderamente peligrosas, e incluso a sus otros compañeros también.

Todo un trabajo perfecto.

- Es admirable -había dicho entonces Hermione, con una expresión que demostraba lo ansiosa que estaba por empezar- Aun no puedo creer que los profesores hayan logrado hacer una cosa tan sorprendente ¡Deberían realizar esta prueba cada año a todos los de séptimo! Algo tan formidable como esto no debería dejarse para una sola ocasión.

- ¡Ssshhh, Mione! -pidió Ron, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- No digas esas cosas, que seguro Snape te escucha y decide proponerlo, recuerda que a Ginny todavía le falta un año y ella no va a estar feliz de hacer esto ¡Va a echarme la culpa a mí si sabe que tú fuiste la de la idea!

- Ron, no tienes sentido del verdadero aprendizaje -dijo ella, con tono de reproche-.

Afortunadamente Snape no pareció escuchar las sugerencias de Hermione, por lo cual Ron pudo sentirse tranquilo... pero la tranquilidad le duró hasta que comenzaron con el pequeño sorteo de parejas y entonces la aterradora idea de entrar en aquel bosque lleno de arañas -arañas muy, muy grandes, horribles y monstruosas- consiguió que el pobre volviese a sentir que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

La vida no era nada justa.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

- Veamos... creo que si nos topamos con un centauro no nos puede ir tan mal... con un troll, tampoco, y de paso pueden traerse una acromántula y hasta un dragón, no es nada con lo cual no me haya topado antes, tal vez los dementores me serían un problema pero puedo dominarlos lo cual quiere decir que el resto de los bichos que quedan deberían ser juego de niños.

Draco suspiró entonces mientras reviraba los ojos hacia el cielo, preguntándose si era necesario que Harry fanfarroneara tanto.

Que él y su pareja estuvieran caminando felizmente en medio de la oscuridad por el bosque, no era una enorme coincidencia del universo. De hecho, ellos habían sido los únicos a los cuales los colocaron juntos aposta, ya que según McGonagall -que fue la única que se dignó a darles una explicación-, lo mejor era que permanecieran juntos, pues seguramente al veela no iba a hacerle gracia que Harry tuviese que pasar tiempo completamente a solas con alguien ajeno a sus amigos. Los veela eran irracionalmente celosos y para evitar cualquier altercado, lo mejor era colocarlos el uno con el otro.

Desde luego, Draco omitió decir que él no era un veela común, y que bien podría soportar que Harry anduviese vagabundeando con cualquier otro idiota de cualquier otra casa, y seguramente eso no iba a molestarle... sin embargo se sentía total y completamente satisfecho de la única decisión acertada de los mayores, no por qué él pudiese sentir celos ¡Claro que no!, únicamente por qué Harry seguramente sería todo un inepto y el rubio no deseaba que su pareja terminara medio muerta por alguna insensatez de esas que le salían tan bien.

- Se te olvida decir que si nos topamos con Señores Tenebrosos, también vas a darles una patada en el trasero y los mandarás por el hoyo del que salieron -dijo con notoria burla-.

- Exacto -respondió sin embargo el ojiverde- Tú sabes como les gusta venir a visitar este Bosque, les ha de encantar el ambiente.

Draco entonces meditó lo escuchado un poco, y entonces arqueó una de sus rubias cejas y sonrió de cierta forma indescifrable.

- Es cierto, en primer año nos topamos con él -comentó casi para si mismo- Ya casi había olvidado eso, fue tan...

- ¿Aterrador? -completó Harry con una sonrisa- Saliste corriendo y gritando y si yo hubiese podido, seguramente te habría seguido.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, ha sido una de las experiencias más traumáticas de mi infancia, tuve pesadillas durante algunas semanas con eso -se encogió de hombros con un ligero escalofrío- Y pensar que luego estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de esa... _cosa_ y hasta con el rollo de ser mortífago. Mira que fui tan idiota.

- Idiota te queda corto.

- Más respeto, Potter.

- Únicamente quería ser solidario -levantó ambas manos en son de paz- Pero me alegra que dejaras de ser un cabrón mimado e insufrible.

- Si estas tratando de halagarme, vas por muy mal camino -espetó- Estoy a un paso de dejarte atrás con todas las alimañas que están esperando por saltarte encima.

- No creo que haya nada esperando por saltarme, llevamos casi diez minutos caminando y hasta ahora nada se nos ha aparecido.

- Sí, pero porque tú vas conmigo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Soy un veela, es obvio que las insignificantes criaturas que pudieron colocar en nuestro camino no se atreven a acercarse por temor a mí.

- Y luego dices que yo soy el que se cree el todopoderoso e increíble.

- Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros, Harry, tú crees que lo eres, en cambio, yo sé que lo soy.

Harry prefirió no decir nada pero se permitió sonreír. Comenzaba a encontrar esa arrogancia narcisista de Draco como una característica muy divertida, ahora que ya no lo veía como un pesado petulante.

Mientras continuaban caminando, poco a poco fueron dando con las cosas que estaban escritas en la lista que se les otorgó, y que no eran más que flores, hierbas y todo tipo de ingredientes para pociones que únicamente se daban en sitios como el Bosque Prohibido -y con los cuales seguramente Snape iba a terminar haciéndose una bodega bastante exótica-. Si aquella era realmente una prueba no llegó a parecerlo, porque dada a la facilidad que ambos estaban mostrando para hacerse de las cosas citadas en su lista, y sobre todo que ninguna cosa aterradora había tratado de atacarlos, aquella prueba se estaba pareciendo más a una recolección nocturna de hierbas que a un examen practico.

Toda una decepción, teniendo en cuenta el enorme revuelo que Dumbledore había armado. Había mejores formas de perder el tiempo que estando en el bosque a mitad de la noche, jugando al recolector pocionista.

- ¿Seguro que es esa? -preguntó Harry, sosteniendo su varita misma que efectuaba un lumos- Es lila, creí que la Doncella Blanca era... no sé, blanca -se encogió de hombros-.

Draco quien estaba en cuclillas extrayendo de forma meticulosa una flor, tuvo el impulso de soltar un bufido exasperado ante las palabras del otro, quien igualmente estaba acuclillado a su lado dándole iluminación.

- ¿Quién es el experto aquí, Potter? -preguntó finalmente-.

- Esta bien, si dices que esa es, entonces ésa es.

- La Doncella Blanca es de color lila en esta época del año -aclaró- Así que a pesar de todo no estabas tan perdido, teniendo en cuenta lo obvio del nombre.

- Oh, gracias -dijo con falso sarcasmo- ¿Y te falta mucho?

- Tengo que hacer esto con cuidado, debo extraerla completamente sin tocar las raíces o entonces se marchitara, es un proceso delicado, no pretendo que tú pequeño cerebro Gryffindor lo entienda.

- No me quieras tanto -esta vez si fue un autentico sarcasmo-.

Harry torció el labio y comenzó a preguntarse si cuando se desvelaba la actitud de Draco se ponía aun _más_ arisca de lo que ya normalmente era.

- Hey, Draco -trató de que su tono fuese lo más amistoso posible- ¿Crees que después pudieras hacerme un favor?

- ¿Favor? Si esta dentro de lo razonable, pudiera ser que sí -pero la cara de desagrado que puso daba a entender lo opuesto-.

- Bien, veras, Hermione sigue con esto de los veelas -comenzó- No sé cuantas investigaciones se habrá escrito ya, pero esta muy interesada en entender a los veela de tu tipo, insiste en que no hay suficiente información al respecto y esta decidida a ser ella quien aporte esos conocimientos al pobre mundo -suspiró casi cansinamente-.

- ¿Los de mi tipo? -Draco giró, mostrándose ofendido-.

- Ya sabes, pudiste no haber sido un veela pero por casualidad terminaste siéndolo, Hermione quiere saber si realmente son casualidades o existe una buena explicación para eso.

- No voy a ser la mascota de Granger -dijo con brusquedad, regresando su mirada al trabajo- No soy ningún maldito animal para que comience a analizarme, así que te vas olvidando de esa estúpida idea.

- De acuerdo -se encogió de hombros- Pero que ella no diga que no lo intente.

Draco frunció el ceño y entrecerró entonces los ojos, resistiendo la tentación de voltear a mirar al pelinegro otra vez.

- ¿No vas a insistir más? ¿Te vas a dar por rendido así como así?

- Sí -dijo simplemente-.

- Eso no suena como algo que harías, yo esperaría que insistieras hasta volverme loco, atacándome con discursos sobre amabilidad, cortesía y buena voluntad.

- No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras -dijo Harry casi con ingenuidad- Hacer algo así no sería justo, te sentirías incomodo, por eso no insisto.

Oh, Merlín, Potter y su benignidad a veces llegaban a extremos que podían ser considerados como... agradables, eso, agradables nada más. No lindos, no tiernos, no encantadores, simplemente agradables.

- Me lo pensare -dijo finalmente el Slytherin, poniéndose de pie- Esto ya esta -anunció mostrando la flor que sostenía por los pétalos- Sigamos buscando para largarnos de aquí.

- Eso espero, la verdad es que ya me aburrí y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo feliz que estaría en mi cama en este momento.

- También yo.

- ¿También tú? -preguntó con un rápido sobresalto-.

- ¿También yo qué? -respondió burdamente el rubio-.

- ¿También tú estarías feliz en mi cama?

Por las palabras escuchadas y la cara casi de trauma que había colocado el Gryffindor, Draco cayó en cuenta rápidamente de la torpe mal interpretación que el otro había hecho, así que había que corregirla antes de que pasara a mayores.

- No seas tan idiota, Harry -gruñó- Estoy hablando de que también quiero estar en _mi_ cama en este momento, no en la tuya, por Morgana.

El ojiverde casi se sonroja de su pequeñísimo error, así que desasiendo el hechizo de su varita, carraspeó un poco girándose y admirando alguna parte del sendero que se extendía ante ellos.

- Ya, bueno, culpa mía -dijo finalmente el moreno-.

Draco sonrió con burla y se encogió de hombros, encogiendo el frasco de cristal que había convocado para meter la flor, guardándolo después en uno de los bolsillos de su tunica cuando había alcanzado el tamaño de una moneda. Seguidamente pasó junto a Harry con aquel aire de imponencia que tan bien le salía, mientras que una sonrisa de superioridad adornaba sus labios.

- Estos Gryffindor -habló como si lo dijese para si mismo- Uno no puede decir algo, porque al instante lo modifican a su loca conveniencia.

Potter reaccionó casi dos segundos después de lo escuchado al mismo tiempo que daba un desplante tratando de alcanzar al veela.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! -fue el gritó del pelinegro-.

Pero Draco hizo oídos sordos, pensando en que quizás sería una pena encontrar los elementos que les faltaban y así terminar con la búsqueda, porque francamente seguir molestando un poco más a su pareja obligada era algo que no podía despreciarse.

Finalmente luego de un par de horas más ambos podían darse por victoriosos al haber completado su misión, ahora lo único que les faltaba era regresar. La dificultad estaba brillando por su ausencia, la situación era casi un juego de niños y no dudaban que incluso los alumnos de segundo -y quizás los más valientes e inteligentes de primero- pudiesen ser capaces de hacer lo mismo que ellos. Sí, sin duda todo era una decepción, lo más destacable era el posible cansancio que pudiesen tener gracias al haber caminado durante tanto tiempo, de allí en más, no había nada de lo que Dumbledore presumió tanto.

- _Weasley nació en un vertedero y se le va la quaffle por el agujero, gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar, a Weasley vamos a coronar..._

Mientras que Draco cantaba con una entonación envidiable, Harry no sabía reírse o sentirse completamente indignado. El rubio parecía tener el suficiente humor como para ponerse a cantar sin razón aparente, aunque su elección sobre la canción fuese tan peculiar, porque eso le hacía recordar al ojiverde que la primera vez que la escuchó en aquel _encantador_ partido de quidditch, los resultaros dieron mucho para desear.

- No tienes remedio -dijo entonces el Gryffindor interrumpiendo la casual interpretación del otro- Únicamente a ti podrían ocurrírsete cosas de ese tipo ¡Ron aun odia esa canción! Aunque debo admitir que si la analizas dos años después, resulta ser una cosa muy tonta.

El ojiplata sonrió entonces con notorio orgullo, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

- Yo era muy infantil en ese tiempo, pero como la comadreja va atrasada por unos cinco o seis años, creo que eran los insultos perfectos para él.

- Justo en este momento estoy preguntándome sobre tu madurez.

Draco sonrió nuevamente aunque de una forma distinta, impulsada por el hecho de que a pesar de que sentía los pies pesados, su cuerpo comenzaba ya a reclamar por descansar e incluso un poco de hambre iniciaba a atacarlo, todas esas cosas se veían magníficamente opacadas por la presencia de Harry y las risas que había dejado escapar a lo largo de la noche, cuando el tema en sus conversaciones lo ameritaba. Habían hablado de todo, desde las cosas más absurdas hasta casi ponerse existenciales, de hecho, también discutieron, aclararon dudas, compararon teorías de los cuatro fundadores, abuchearon equipos de Quidditch y concluyeron que algo marchaba de forma "inusual" en la mente de Dumbledore. Era ciertamente inevitable el que hubieran parloteado como howlers durante el considerable tiempo que ya llevaban en el bosque.

- Pero -siguió hablando el pelinegro- Aunque eras inmaduro, también eras demasiado cruel y perverso, siempre supiste como meterte con las debilidades de los demás... siempre supiste como atacar donde más dolía.

El bienestar que estaba sintiendo Draco pareció esfumarse como humo al escuchar las palabras de su pareja. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo él jugaba a ignorar todo el mal que pudo causarle a Harry -y a sus amigos, de los cuales pasaba olímpicamente- eso no quería decir que lo ignorara, o que no supiese lo grande que pudo llegar a ser. Incluso en ese momento podía sentir el dolor de aquel puñetazo colérico que el moreno había asestado en su estomago con justa razón, hacia ya un tiempo que parecía ser muy lejano.

- El pasado, pisado, Draco -habló nuevamente Harry encogiéndose de hombros- No importa mucho de eso ahora... es decir, luego de que Voldemort se muriera ¡Que todo lo malo se vaya al demonio junto con él!

El Slytherin arqueó una ceja colocando una sonrisa altanera en los labios, ignorando que las palabras del ojiverde lo salvaron de un innecesario ataque de remordimiento.

- ¿También podemos incluir al vejete dentro de eso?

- Sí, también -Harry sonrió alegremente- Mira que tenernos aquí a media noche con frió, hambre y contigo cantando sandeces ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?

- Te pudo haber tocado con Pansy y créeme, no te gustara acompañarla cuando ha tenido uno de sus ataques pocioenergéticos.

- Después de convivir durante siete años con Hermione, creo que puedo soportar a cualquier mujer por más loca que este ¡Hey! Pero no le digas nada a ella o terminara indignada.

Draco sonrió con notorio orgullo -aunque sin ser consciente de ello-, porque seguramente Harry no le decía ese tipo de cosas a la comadreja pobretona ni a ninguno de los perdedores de Gryffindor -o de otras casas- a los cuales conocía. Con toda la seguridad del mundo Draco era el único con el cual el flamante héroe del mundo mágico podía sincerarse de esa forma que no podía con el resto, y sin duda alguna aquello se trataba de algo por lo cual el rubio podría presumir si así lo quisiera.

- Por esta vez seré bueno y te guardare el secreto, pero cuidado Potter, si dices algo así con tus sombras seguramente van a pensar que te estoy arrastrando al lado oscuro.

- Oh, por favor -Harry reviró los ojos- Tú no podrías arrastrarme ni a tu sala común.

Quizás era que realmente ya estaba afectado por la noche, pero el ojiplateado podría jurar que eso sonaba como un reto que sería interesante de cumplir.

- Si mis amigos pueden creer la reverenda estupidez de que tú me estas volviendo _bueno_, es obvio que los tuyos piensan que yo te llevo al lado de los malos.

- Nuestros amigos definitivamente necesitan un pasatiempo.

Había algo en aquel espontáneo e ingenuo comentario que logró que el Slytherin soltase una carcajada sincera, la cual llamó totalmente la atención de Harry. Aquel sonido era todo un nuevo descubrimiento fascinante ¡Draco podía reír sin rastro de malicia! ¡Y que bien se escuchaba!

Una involuntaria sonrisa se plasmó entonces en labios del moreno, encontrando que repentinamente tenía muchas razones para sonreírle a la vida, e inevitablemente sintiéndose estúpido también por ese acceso de alegría, aunque quizás era lo mismo que le había sucedido al blondo momentos atrás cuando tan despreocupadamente había comenzado a cantar.

- Draco -le llamó- ¿Crees que estoy mal de la cabeza?

El ojiplata enarcó una ceja, haciendo un ligero mohín de incomprensión aunque después encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo estas, lo que ahora me sorprende es que recién te des cuenta de ello, tu locura es más grande que tu fama.

Harry fue el que rió vagamente esta vez, pensando en lo buena que era la vida cuando no tenías a un demente enfermo detrás de ti, y que lo más preocupante que podías tener en mente era que sacases buenas notas para tus exámenes.

- Draco, Draco, Draco -dijo con cierto retintín- Los héroes tenemos que estar algo locos, sino ¿Cómo se supone que les ganemos a los villanos en las peores situaciones? Daredevil, Wolverine y Batman me darían la razón.

Draco no tenía idea de a quién se refería Harry, pero con aquellos nombres seguramente se trataban de personas -o lo que sea que fuesen- que no deseaba conocer.

- De acuerdo, Potty, es obvio que te pegaste en la cabeza y yo no me di cuenta, así que ya nos vamos apresurando antes de que comiences a alucinar todavía más.

El pelinegro dejó salir un resoplido inconforme ante lo escuchado y se disponía a replicar cuando las palabras murieron en su boca al escuchar el claro crujir de ramas. Era tenue pero suficiente como para poner a ambos chicos en alerta. Por inercia se colocaron en unas muy buenas posiciones defensivas, sosteniendo ya en manos sus varitas y analizando rápida y fijamente cada rincón buscando algún tipo de peligro. Pudiese ser que finalmente una de esas famosas alimañas decidiera salir a hacer acto de presencia.

Los dos enfocaron su mirada concretamente en una parte al lado del camino, dispuestos a lanzar hechizos si la situación lo ameritaba.

- Draco -pronunció entonces el moreno- ¿Tú conoces a los nundu?

- Sí, Potter, todos los conocen.

- ¿Y también pueden vivir en el Bosque Prohibido?

- Pregúntale a tu amiguete el gigante, quizás se quiso traer uno de mascota.

Los crujidos aumentaron al igual que el moviento en las hojas al ras del suelo hasta que finalmente la poca tensión que los dos habían acumulado desapareció de forma instantánea al observar como de entre las ramas salía una pequeña criatura de un color grisáceo, avanzando sobre sus patas traseras sin prestarles mucha atención hasta llegar al otro lado del camino y perderse entre más arbustos.

Los dos bajaron entonces sus varitas y adoptaron una posición normal, dejando de lado la defensiva que antes adoptaron.

- Potter... ¿Eso era un mooncalf?

- No lo sé, eso creo ¿Lo era?

Draco torció entonces la boca mientras con un gesto brusco guardaba la varita con rapidez y pasaba una de sus manos entre sus perfectos cabellos platinados.

- ¡Suficiente! No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a caminar por horas buscando idioteces para que lo primero y lo único con lo que me encuentro sea un jodido mooncalf.

Harry suspiró pacientemente mientras guardaba también su varita. En realidad no había por qué enojarse, era mucho mejor regresar al castillo sin haber tenido que enfrentarse a alguna cosa maldita del bosque.

- Pero ya sé lo que haré -continuó el Slytherin- Matare a Dumbledore y como tú eres mi pareja ¡Nadie se atreverá a hacerme algo!

- No es para tanto, ese mooncalf no era normal, seguramente era uno muy peligroso y salvaje, tú viste que no nos tenía miedo, te apuesto que era una bestia feroz pero tuvimos suerte y nos perdono la vida.

- ¿Te estas burlando, Potter?

La verdad era que sí, pero Harry no creía conveniente decirlo ya que eso con toda la seguridad del mundo haría que al rubio se le crispasen más los nervios. Así que optando por una salida más pacifica colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del Slytherin, apretando apenas.

- ¿Qué te parece si guardas tu furia vengativa para cuando salgamos de aquí? Prometo que incluso me pondré odioso con Dumbledore si eso te hace feliz.

No era el hecho de que las palabras de Harry hubiesen sonado "solidarias", ni tampoco la sonrisa conciliadora que las acompañaba... lo que había atacado a Draco hasta a punto de hacerlo estremecer ligeramente era la pronta e inesperada cercanía a la cual se había puesto el otro con total naturalidad. No es que el rubio no estuviese habituado a que la gente soliera invadir su espacio personal, pero había que aceptar que no era lo mismo cuando se trataba de Harry, aunque el contacto fuese ridículamente mínimo. Asombrosamente algo tan poco como eso se sentía bien, de una forma que supuso ya con anterioridad.

El Gryffindor quitó su mano y ladeó un poco el cuerpo para mirar mejor al veela que se había quedado misteriosamente en silencio e inmóvil.

- ¿Draco?

El tono usado era uno claro que buscaba saber sobre su estado, pero al ojiplata eso poco le importaba así que en una acción rápida tomó la muñeca del otro, girándose y encarándolo de lleno.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó esta vez-.

El rubio no se molestó en responder y en cambio enfocó su atención en la mano que tenía apresada a la otra, como si aquello fuese una cosa fascinante.

- ¿Draco?

No es como si Harry fuese a comenzar a gritar como una doncella en peligro, pero la verdad era que Malfoy comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso con sus acciones y la forma tan peculiar en la que ahora lo estaba observando.

El rubio entonces levantó su mano y extendiendo el dedo índice pasándolo sobre una de sus mejillas deslizándolo apenas, permitiéndose hacer algo que en días pasados ni de chiste intentaría.

- No había sido mi imaginación. Tú piel se siente bien, Potter.

_¿Pero qué carajo...?_

De acuerdo, oficialmente el pelinegro se sentía cercano a entrar en pánico. Draco se detuvo un momento a observar detenidamente al ojiverde, notando que a pesar de la notoria incomodidad que estaba demostrando, aun así no había hecho amago de querer soltarse y menos de alejarse. Una loca -y seguramente enfermiza y perversa- idea asaltó la mente del Slytherin con una fuerza abrumadora, instándolo casi a alejarse del otro ante la urgencia de sus propios pensamientos. A pesar de que hubiese dejado a un lado el hecho de que conforme pasaban los días -y con ello tiempo de _calidad_ al lado del moreno-, su cabeza comenzara a divagar tomando rumbos que podrían considerarse como "peligrosos", no quitaba la verdad que realmente empezaba ya a preguntarse si es que debía dejar llevarse por sus propios impulsos o sencillamente ignorarlos como tan bien podía hacer.

Muchos de esos enfermos impulsos tenían que ver con Harry, y acciones que únicamente estando dopado con una poción sería capaz de llevar a cabo. Querer besarlo era una de ellas.

Aquello había pasado por su cabeza en unas contadas ocasiones que fueron perfectamente desechadas, no existía tal necesidad de arriesgarse por tan poco. Pero quizás era porque los momentos en los que eso pasó, el escenario no era tan "apropiado" para ello. Y que maldita era la suerte, porque de la nada -y sin la más mínima ni jodida intención- ahora repentinamente las cosas parecían encajar adecuadamente como para que Draco hiciera una o dos locuras de las cuales se privó anteriormente por sentido común.

Si un Malfoy quería hacer algo, lo hacía. Ese era uno de los preceptos que su padre le había enseñado, y exceptuando unas cuantas variaciones y delimitaciones en la "regla", generalmente podía ser llevada a cabo sin problemas, así que siendo ese el caso ¿Qué le impedía realizarla ahora?

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Potter? -cuestionó por fin, alzando apenas la voz- Voy a besarte.

Le tomó más tiempo al ojiverde analizar y procesar la frase escuchada que reaccionar y tratar de impedir lo dicho, ya que después de que el rubio hubiese revelado sus intenciones, al segundo siguiente estaba cumpliéndolas sin titubear. Harry entonces quedó momentáneamente paralizado, mientras sus ojos esmeralda se abrían bastante de la impresión, sintiendo sobre sus labios la presión de los ajenos, y quiso haberse alejado del contacto pero no lo hizo, encontrándose a si mismo aceptando un beso que no había pedido ni mucho menos buscado. Y a diferencia del primer beso que recibió de Draco, aquel distaba totalmente. No estaba violencia ni la tosquedad que caracterizaron al otro -obvio producto de la ansiedad que seguramente atacó al rubio-, y de hecho, era también muy diferente a lo sucedido con Cho. Seguramente aquel era el tipo de beso primerizo y amable con el que la mayoría de la gente comenzaba.

Draco entonces puso distancia entre ellos, separándose y mirando fijamente al moreno que parecía tan impactado con sus acciones que no alcanzaba a reaccionar propiamente. Un escalofrío recorrió entonces al Slytherin por completo, obligándolo casi a soltar un jadeo al darse cuenta de lo absurdamente placentero que resultó un efímero roce como aquel.

- Tú eres el que quería besos normales ¿Este fue lo suficientemente normal para ti, Potter?

De haber podido, el ojiverde seguramente hubiese asentido de no ser porque su mente estaba totalmente ocupada razonando lo sucedido. Seguramente estaba alucinando, porque ¿De qué otra forma Draco podría haberlo besado luego de advertírselo tan tranquilamente?

Aquello era algo insólito ¡Impensable! Y lo peor era que aquel contacto casi hasta inocente le había causado desagrado, no fue como imaginó que sería un primer beso que realmente contara como tal con Malfoy, de hecho, se esperaba que eso sucediera en algunos años, a como parecía estar marchando las cosas entre ellos. Y sin embargo pasó y Harry no tenía la voluntad de sentirse aterrado… ¡Pero sí molesto! ¿Por qué no le disgustaba? ¿Por qué todavía permitía que Draco estuviera tan cerca?, ¿Por qué sencillamente no le gritaba?

- ¿Por qué...? -finalmente esa pregunta salió de sus labios- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Draco buscó con presteza cualquier signo negativo en su pareja, cualquier tipo de rechazo en su rostro o en las acciones de su cuerpo y no halló nada que pudiera preocuparlo a el mismo, lo cual le infundó nuevamente valor que resultó ser una mala combinación para la alegría burbujeante que ya tenía junto a las hadas borrachas de su estomago que seguramente ahora estaban bailando.

- Porque soy tu veela -la voz del rubio fue un firme susurró-.

Aquella simple frase dejaba en claro que no existían más explicaciones, como si por el hecho de ser su veela Draco quedase entonces exento de ellas.

Y para reafirmar su respuesta, Draco volvió a tomarse la libertad de ladear el rostro lo suficiente como para dar con una posición más adecuada y después sin gran ceremonia, volver a pegar sus labios con los de Harry. Esta vez el pelinegro no había sido tomado por sorpresa ni mucho menos, pero a pesar de ello de nuevo se quedó sin hacer ni el más mínimo amago para zafarse de la situación. Negar que la sensación era tanto nueva como ciertamente agradable sería una mentira muy cobarde, pero aceptarlo era algo que no estaba preparado para hacer. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento cuando los labios que estaban sobre los suyos se abrieron y la lengua tibia y mojada del Slytherin dio un ligero repaso por sobre sus propios labios. Ahora si reaccionando con toda la propiedad del mundo, Harry colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del otro y empujó con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que Draco se separa y por un momento, la distancia entre ellos fue considerable antes de que el ojiplata decidiera que no era algo que iba a permitir. Y contrariamente a todo lo que Harry pudo haber esperado, el rubio a apresuró y le pasó los brazos encima, abrazándolo de forma estrecha pero sin aplicar la suficiente presión como para lastimarlo.

- Hey, Harry, quédate quieto ¿Quieres? Solo un momento.

La voz de Draco había sonado directamente en su oído izquierdo, y Harry obedeció la petición casi como si de una orden mágica se tratara. El rubio lo estrechó un poco más hasta encontrar una posición relajada y cómoda. Pese a que el Gryffindor no podía ver el rostro del otro, de alguna forma estaba seguro que en las bellas facciones de Draco se había formado una mueca de paz, lo cual inconscientemente lo llevó a el mismo a tranquilizarse mientras que su mente se transformó en un torbellino de pensamientos que poco podían ayudarlo en realidad ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Abrazados soñadoramente en medio del bosque y bajo la luna… que maldito escenario tan "conveniente".

Pero ¿Cómo negarse a recibir una muestra tan simple de supuesto afecto? Aun así si esta venía de la persona menos pensada, quizás Draco tenía razón, quizás el simple hecho de que era su veela valía más que un montón de palabras. O al menos eso era la excusa que Harry necesitaba creer para no tener que explicarse a si mismo porque estaba aceptando la situación con esa risible facilidad. Y definitivamente el hecho de que se sintiera tan condenadamente bien y _correcto_ no valía para nada ¡Absolutamente no!... únicamente era el cansancio, el sueño, el hambre -o cualquier otra cosa- atacando su uso del raciocinio.

Y cuando finalmente un suspiro -indescifrable en realidad- salió de la boca del moreno, Draco entonces se permitió sonreír con familiaridad mientras sentía como su sangre veela parecía cantar de gusto, porque había que admitir que aquello que estaba haciendo había sido un deseo frustrado hasta ese momento.

Ser la pareja de Potter tenía su encanto. Y mas valía que Harry pensara lo mismo.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ejem... ejem... sé que necesitan explicaciones de por qué de buenas a primeras he dejado colgado este pobre fanfic durante tanto tiempo. La primera es la mas sencilla de todas: "No tenía inspiración", lo cual puede traducirse cómo que repentinamente las ganas de escribir sobre Dulces Condenas se me fueron, porque cada vez que abría el documento del capitulo me quedaba en blanco... y así me llevé el asunto durante semanas y semanas mientras escribía de otras cosas. Luego, tuve un problema económico muy fuerte (aun lo tengo, de hecho, jajaja), y después, no hace mucho, casi me muero XD así que mi cercana experiencia con la muerte (y el horror vivido x.x) me han hecho apreciar mi miserable vida y las pequeñas cosas que me dan alegría. Escribir es una de ellas, y ya me las he ingeniado para agendar un tiempo para mis escritos y otro tiempo para seguir con mi vida diaria. Fue así como es que finalmente pude terminar este capitulo que seguramente han notado, es patético a morir ¬¬ así que si quieren golpearme por traerles semejante mediocridad después de tanto tiempo de ausencia ¡Adelante, son libres de hacerlo!, incluso son libres de mandarme al reverendo demonio y no leerme nunca más.

¿Mis explicaciones fueron cortas y tan poco satisfactorias como el capitulo?, bueno, es que creí que no valdría la pena extenderme demasiado en demostrar lo patética que soy ¬¬ en fin, en fin, prometo trabajar duro para convertirme en una escritora constante y no dejar pasar mil años más para volver a escribir de este fanfic. Y eh... bueno, no me queda nada más que agradecerles a las personas que se tomen la molestia de leer esto luego de que lo haya dejado colgado sin dar motivos antes u.u

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "¿Quién te dijo que yo, era el sueño que soñaste una vez?_..._" ——°¤:.


	8. Capítulo VII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DuLcEs CoNdEnAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Capítulo VII**

- **H**ermione... Hermione, espera... ¡Ouch!

- Oh, Harry, no hagas escándalo.

Para ella podría ser muy fácil decirlo, porque precisamente era quien se encontraba estrujándole el cabello sin ninguna delicadeza, y Harry apostaba que si la situación fuese a la inversa, seguramente Granger no estaría tan callada.

- Además, te lo mereces -continuó diciendo ella- Tómalo como un castigo por no quererme decir qué pasó en tu prueba.

Oh, definitivamente Harry se iba a llevar eso a la tumba. Por alguna razón desconocida del azar, resultaba que él y Draco estaban más frescos que la madrugada y el resto de sus compañeros parecían haber pasado por un torneo de duelos. Lo que para ellos fue un paseo nocturno, aparentemente para los demás resultó ser una verdadera prueba.

Escuchaba historias por aquí y por allá, unas más sorprendentes que otras, todas acerca de las dificultades que sus narradores habían tenido al llevar a cabo la alegre tarea que Dumbledore les asignó. Y definitivamente, Harry no podía hablar acerca de su aventura nocturna, porque más allá de lo sucedido con Malfoy -cosa que jamás contaría, ni aun bajo los efectos del veritaserum-, lo más interesante había sido que se encontraran con un moonclaf.

Hermione no dejaba de acosarlo con preguntas, deseosa de saber detalles y de averiguar el misterio de porque ellos dos no llevaban ni una sola raspadura, cuando aun incluso ella -que había sido muy cuidadosa- salió con un rasguño en la mejilla gracias a una planta de muy mal carácter que se encontró.

Aun así, es seguro que Harry había aprendido a mentir mejor y ha titubear menos, porque hasta ahora, ella no había sido capaz de sacarle alguna información comprometedora.

- ¿Realmente esto es necesario? -preguntó, sintiendo como los dedos de Hermione se paseaban incansablemente por su cabeza-.

- Bastante necesario, estoy a punto de comprobar que encontré la forma de dominar ese cabello tuyo... ¡Seré una heroína!

Era por eso que la castaña había tenido la ocurrencia de levantarlo cuando seguramente ni siquiera el sol se asomaba, y luego de obligarlo a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse presentable para las clases, lo había arrastrado a la Sala Común y había procedido a sacar unos cuantos frascos -con sustancias desconocidas- y rociar el contenido sobre su cabello, mientras que se encargaba de que dichas sustancias realmente llegaran hasta el ultimo rincón de su cabeza.

- Draco llevaba la razón ¿Recuerdas? Dijo que había pociones que podrían ayudarte, como la que yo use para alisarme el pelo.

Claro que Hermione había evitado decir que en realidad no estaba muy segura de la confiabilidad de las pociones que se encontraba utilizando en él, pero su amigo no tenía por qué saberlo.

- ¿No podíamos haber probado otro día y no tan temprano? -bufó, cuando la chica le dio otro tirón quizás en un intento de desheredar algún nudo-.

- No, y al final me vas a agradecer, así que ya no te que quejes.

Sentado en un sillón y observando entretenidamente la escena, Ron agradecía que su cabello y los cepillos tuvieran una buena relación, sino, seguramente él habría sido el siguiente en pasar con Hermione y sus intentos de estilista. La bruja dio hizo unos movimientos más, antes de alejarse del moreno, observándolo con ojo critico.

- Ron, ven aquí -le llamó con un movimiento de su mano- ¿Tú qué opinas?

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, llegando al lado de su novia y observando a Harry. Ron frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

- Yo lo sigo viendo despeinado -fue la sincera respuesta-.

- Claro que no -replicó la chica- Ahora parece despeinado a propósito, me encanta como se ve, hay que darle una chaqueta de cuero negro y una motocicleta ¡Le combinarían!

Harry entonces se puso de pie mientras soltaba un resoplido, resistiendo la necesidad de tocar su cabello porque seguramente eso podría provocar que Hermione quisiera "arreglarlo" nuevamente.

- Has visto muchas películas -dijo entonces el ojiverde- ¿Estás segura de que ya terminamos?

- Por supuesto ¿Quieres que invoque un espejo para que te veas?

- No, gracias -se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus libros- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

- Oh, Harry -dijo ella- No te pongas tan desanimado, valió la pena despertarnos tan temprano.

- Querrás decir que _tú_ nos despertaste temprano ¿Por qué a Ron lo dejaste dormir?

- Porque no tenía que arreglarle nada a él.

Ron sonrió orgulloso por el hecho, mientras que Harry reviraba los ojos en una muda protesta. Hermione, satisfecha con su gran hazaña solamente pudo pasarse una mano por su propio cabello ensortijado.

Y así de temprano como era, con sólo algunos otros Gryffindor despiertos, los tres emprendieron marcha hacia el Gran Comedor.

Había algo de encantador en entrar al Comedor y encontrarlo con tan pocos alumnos, como si hubiese más paz debido a eso. Hermione se apresuró a sacar algunos pergaminos y ponerse a escribir, mientras que con la misma prisa que ella, Ron prefería comenzar a armar un buen plato de desayuno. La relativa tranquilidad pareció durarles hasta que unas manos se posaron sobre los hombros de Harry, haciéndole sobresaltar ligeramente, aunque por alguna razón, ya sabía de quien se trataba sin siquiera haberse girado... se podría decir que casi podía "sentirlo".

- Draco -dijo con cierto tono poco animado-.

A su espalda, Draco Malfoy sonrió altaneramente.

- Potter -regresó él- ¿Tan temprano y ya por aquí?

Ron torció la boca y se tomó la libertad de golpetear la mesa con sus dedos repetidamente.

- Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte eso -gruñó el pelirrojo- ¿No puedes molestar a alguien más? Pareciera que nos estás cuidando.

- No te incluyas en el paquete, Weasley, es darte demasiado crédito -la sonrisa burlona se ensanchó aun más- Y a diferencia de lo que puedas saber, porque les encanta llegar tarde en las mañanas, es que yo suelo levantarme más que a tiempo.

Ron pareció morderse la lengua para no decir nada -demasiado- ofensivo, por lo que únicamente pudo mirar al rubio como si quisiera matarlo.

- ¿Por qué no te vas?

- Que descortés, yo solamente venía a saber cómo estaban mis tres patéticos Gryffindor favoritos.

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar -respondió Granger solicita-.

- ¡Hermione! -chilló Ron completamente escandalizado-.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó ella inocentemente- Yo sé que cuando Draco nos dice patéticos, en realidad es una forma cariñosa de llamarnos.

Draco miró con cierto aire analítico a Hermione durante unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que aquella entrometida chica parecía que le había tomado ya más confianza de la cual le habría gustado. Sin más remedio, chasqueó la lengua y tomó asiento en el libre que se encontraba junto a Harry. Sin mucha ceremonia el Slytherin buscó entre su túnica, sacando entonces lo que parecía un delgado libro, poniéndolo justo frente al pelinegro.

El ojiverde frunció en ceño y giró a mirarlo.

- Es el nuevo catalogo de escobas de Ellerby y Spudmore -respondió antes de que la pregunta fuese hecha- Creí que podría interesarte.

Eso era sospechosamente amable y Harry no podía creer tanta buena intención junta, por más paranoico que se escuchara. Pero bueno, que desde lo del bosque, comenzaba a ver conspiraciones en todas partes.

- Estoy bien con la escoba que tengo -respondió amablemente a pesar de todo- No necesito de otra.

- ¿Seguro? Tú te lo pierdes entonces, pero te lo dejo por sí cambias de opinión.

Y tal cual había llegado, Draco se marchó, mientras que Harry quedaba más desconcertado de lo que ya se encontraba, sin embargo, no le prestó atención al catalogo, contrariamente a Ron, que a la primera oportunidad, no dudó en tomarlo para hojearlo.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

El que el más joven de los Malfoy estuviera usualmente en presencia de Harry Potter se había convertido en costumbre, una costumbre forzada, pero no por eso se demeritaba. Precisamente era por ello que el no verlo acompañando al legendario niño-que-vivió, era toda una rareza. Así que si eso pensaba el resto de los alumnos, para el mismo _trió dorado_ era como algo insólito.

Sin Draco por allí, fue como estar viviendo un poco en el pasado, cuando solamente eran ellos tres, inseparables como hermanos.

Al día siguiente la situación se repitió, aunque se encontraban con Draco en las clases que tomaban juntos o por casualidad, el rubio no se quedaba más tiempo del acostumbrado. Para el tercer día, los rumores entonces comenzaron a correr -porque una de las cosas que más fascinaban a los adolescentes eran los rumores-, y se decía que el famoso veela de su generación y el -aun más famoso- chico que vivió estaban teniendo problemas más serios de lo normal, por lo cual existía aquel distanciamiento y se trataban con austera cordialidad.

En su Sala Común, Draco llevaba ya un buen rato leyendo un grueso libro, que sospechosamente se parecía a uno que llevaba más de una semana entre sus manos.

- Ya vale, Draco -habló Blaise Zabini apenas entró al lugar- Ya sabemos que te gusta ser mucho más inteligente que los demás y por eso te matas con los libros, pero ahora sí nos estamos preocupando.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja y elevó su rostro, viendo que Blaise venía acompañado de Pansy, lo que no era muy raro, pues parecía que aquellos dos se traían "algo" entre ellos.

- ¿Preocupando? -cuestionó sin mucho ánimo-.

- Sí, preocupando -rectificó la chica, dejándose caer libremente a su lado en el sofá-.

- Ajá -espetó el rubio- ¿Y de qué se preocupan?

- Del rollito que te traes con Potter, te has pasado no sé cuánto tiempo dejándonos de lado a nosotros para hacerle de sombra a él, y de repente de buenas a primeras pareces más interesado en leer y darle apenas los buenos días. No me gusta guiarme de chismes dudosos, pero comienzo a tomarlos en cuenta -concluyó Pansy-.

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar su libro con elegancia bastante artificiosa, y sonreír con notoria malicia.

- ¿Creen que me he peleado con él y ahora soy un pobre veela torturado que finge que todo se encuentra bien pero por dentro se ahoga de dolor? -pero no les dio tiempo siquiera de responder- Pues dejen esas tonterías, no es nada de eso.

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó Blaise sentándose finalmente- ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana te distanciaste de Potter?

- Cuestiones mías -se encogió de hombros- Tengo en mente ciertos planes.

- ¿Planes? -Zabini frunció el ceño- ¿Qué planes?

- Algunos para mi beneficio, naturalmente.

Sus dos amigos le observaron con expresiones semejantes durante algunos instantes, antes de que sonrieran de la misma manera que él.

- Hacía mucho que no te escuchábamos nada así -Blaise parecía francamente entusiasmado- ¿En qué consisten esos beneficios?

- ¿Saben? Aunque encuentre entretenido discutir con la comadreja, comienza a ser muy fastidioso que el pobretón replique por todo. No me apetece seguir gastando mi ingenio ni mi atención con él.

- Así que... ¿Todo esto es porque quieres poner un alto al fuego con él? -Pansy torció la boca ante su propia pregunta-.

- Alto al fuego suena casi a mi idea -el ojiplata se encogió de hombros- Todos tenemos un precio y la comadreja más que nadie... sólo es cuestión de mover un par de piezas en el tablero y me desharé de esa molesta resistencia que representa su presencia.

- Capto lo de su molesta presencia, pero ¿Y el resto?

- No quiero que esa comadreja siga aprovechando cada oportunidad que tiene para incordiarme, eso pone de muy mal humor a Potter.

- O sea... -dijo tentativamente la chica- ¿Qué no quieres que Potter esté enojado?

- Es obvio que Granger y Weasley van a continuar estando con Potter muchos años más y yo tengo que pasar toda mi vida con él, así que no me hace mucha emoción saber que deberé pelearme con la comadreja cada domingo por la tarde.

- Así que es por ti y no por Potter que quieres que Weasley tranquilice sus nervios -habló Blaise-.

- Precisamente... y eso solamente es el inicio de mi plan, si rompo con todas las barreras de los más allegados a él, entonces mi convivencia con Potter va a ser tan sencilla como hacer un Finite Incantatem.

Pansy y Blaise se voltearon a ver durante unos instantes y se notaba perfectamente que existía una nota de incredulidad en sus miradas, pero solamente duró muy poco, pues después observaron al rubio con algo parecido a la aprobación.

- Bien -asintió Blaise- Si necesitas apoyo, cuenta conmigo.

- Y conmigo -secundó Pansy-.

La mirada de aprobación ahora fue de Draco, quien asintió vagamente hacia sus amigos antes de centrar su atención nuevamente en su lectura.

Dudaba seriamente que necesitara la ayuda de ese par en realidad -aunque lo agradecía de alguna forma-, pues toda la ayuda que le hacía falta se encontraba en algunos libros que ya estaba repasando, y en pulir una o dos cosas en sus planes de acción siguientes.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

Harry cabeceó inevitablemente ante el pergamino que se encontraba leyendo... ¡Merlín, que iba a azotar contra la mesa del sueño!, se suponía que debía de estar revisando la ortografía de aquel ensayo de treinta centímetros para el profesor Binns, naturalmente, esto al ojiverde le importaba ya muy poco y lo único que podía imaginar en ese momento, era en su confortable cama en la torre, tan cómoda y acogedora. Pero no, la triste realidad era que se encontraba atrapado en una mesa de la biblioteca, siendo acechado por una de las personas más implacables que había conocido.

- Hermione -dijo tratando de sonar lo más despierto posible- Terminemos con esto mañana.

- No, Harry -repuso la chica al instante- Hay que hacer las cosas cuando se deben, anda, ya casi terminamos y tú, Ron, más te vale que realmente estés haciendo tu tarea o sí no...

Pero Hermione no necesitó acabar con la amenaza, pues no era necesario, la imaginación bien podría hacer el resto. Tragándose un bostezo, el pelinegro regresó su atención al montón de letras negras en el pergamino ¿A quién le importaba la maldita ortografía?

Entre su lucha interna por continuar despierto, una voz le llegó lejana a Harry, haciéndole parpadear pronunciadamente mientras que se enderezaba, cuestionándose acerca de si había escuchado bien. Levantó la vista buscando alrededor y pronto sus ojos dieron exactamente con lo que ya se había imaginado: Draco. Sí, el autoproclamado Príncipe de Sytherin venía en compañía de sus amigos, hablando entre ellos mientras que llevaban su atención fija en algunos trozos de pergamino, dando totalmente la impresión de que se hallaban allí por cuestiones escolares y no porque Malfoy hubiese decidido ir a buscarlo.

No que a Harry le desilusionara eso ¡Para nada!, él estaba bien con aquel alejamiento entre ellos, no extrañaba ni un poco tenerlo por allí tratando de sacarlo de quicio ¡En absoluto! ¡Lo juraba!

Sin embargo, cuando el rubio dio un paseo con la mirada por los estantes y se encontró con su propia mirada, no pudo evitar corresponder la sencilla sonrisa que le dio -pero fue por un acto reflejo, no por otra cosa-. Draco entonces intercambió un par de palabras con sus compañeros, e hizo un par de señalamientos con la mano en algunas direcciones de la biblioteca, y que cada uno de los Slytherin siguió, dispersándose entonces. El blondo de su parte se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Harry, haciéndole despejarse de aquel atroz sueño que había estado amenazando con arrastrarlo durante los veinte minutos pasados.

Draco llegó a su lado y arrastró una silla sin preocuparse demasiado del ruido, sobretodo porque Madame Pince no se encontraba presente, ya que se había visto en la penosa necesidad de ayudar con clases complementarias a los de primer y segundo año.

- Es un lugar muy inesperado para encontrarte -y deliberadamente arrastró las palabras de esa forma que era tan suya- Tienes cara de estártelo pasando muy bien.

Apenas Ron escuchó su voz frunció el ceño, sin dudar un segundo a responder en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

- Estábamos muy bien antes de que llegaras -replicó el pelirrojo- Creí que finalmente habías entendido y nos ibas a dejar en paz.

- Oh, Weasley... estoy hablando con mi _pareja_ ¿Te importa?

Esa simple frase era suficiente como para que el ojiazul quisiera sacar su repertorio de ofensas, pero un muy oportuno pellizco de Hermione -acompañado también de una mirada de advertencia- bastó para que se callara, y así hubiese permanecido de no ser porque Draco siguió hablando.

- ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? -comentó con cierta burla en sus palabras- Creí que estudiabas, no que repasabas escobas.

Ante la mención de eso, la Gryffindor se giró rebuscando rápidamente con la mirada, hasta que se dio cuenta del escondido catalogo de Ellerby y Spudmore, en un libro que se suponía su novio debía de estar leyendo.

- Ronald -pareció sisear ella, apresurándose a tomar el objeto de la discordia- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Eh... lo puse allí para guardarlo, no por otra cosa ¡De verdad!

- Te he dicho que ya sueltes esta cosa -gruñó ella- Llevas días con esta tontería que no te trae ningún beneficio.

- No es una tontería, Mione, lo que pasa es que tú no puedes encontrarle la misma utilidad que yo.

Mientras Hermione seguía con su reprimenda, Draco aprovechó para estirarse lo más posible y conseguir recuperar el catalogo que tanto revuelo parecía haber causado. Una sonrisa completamente malintencionada apareció en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de la hoja en la cual se hallaba abierto.

Era la misma página que Draco le había visto ver a Ron siempre que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Weasley! -le llamó, imponiéndose un tanto sobre la voz de la chica, obteniendo la atención de ambos- ¿La Tinderblast Silver? Promete muchas cosas ¿No? Además, nada más exótico que madera de la selva negra ¿Eh?... supongo que te gustaría tenerla ¿Cómo piensas pagarla?

Aquellas palabras marcaban completamente el inicio de una pelea como en antaño.

- Malfoy, tú grandísimo...

- ¡Ea, Weasley! -interrumpió al instante el nombrado- Cuidado con lo que dices, solamente estoy haciendo una pregunta inocente... obviamente, no vas a pedirle el dinero a Harry, eso iría en contra de tu amor propio, en cambio, yo estaría más que dispuesto a comprarte esa escoba solamente por el antojo de hacerlo.

Durante algunos segundos el pelirrojo permaneció en silencio, hasta que de forma gradual su expresión fue mutando, pasando de la estupefacción, por incredulidad y finalmente por la ira, que se adornó con el color rojizo de sus mejillas.

- ¡No necesito nada de ti, maldito Malfoy! ¡Trágate tu asqueroso dinero! -pareció estallar-.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los otros dos Gryffindor presentes en la mesa, Draco pareció tomárselo con mucha calma.

- Pongámoslo así, Weasley... tú desprecias todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, sea bueno o sea malo, así que si te compro una escoba, de todas formas seguirás pensando igual de mí ¿No? Eso no cambiaria en nada nuestra maravillosa relación de camaradas inseparables -y el sarcasmo era bastante notorio- Además, si no te gusta la idea del regalo desinteresado a lo Hufflepuff, bien podrías pagármela cuando te hagas Auror o lo que sea que supuestamente deseas hacer con tu vida.

Entonces, una interesante conversación -si es que a un montón de mordacidades se le podría llamar así- se desató entre Draco y Ron. Naturalmente, la siempre sensata Hermione tuvo que ser quien parase con todas aquellas frases que no llevaban ningún sentido. Aun así, tomó varios minutos hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo se calmó y atendió -bajo la amenazante mirada de su novia- a los deberes que debería de haber estado haciendo desde hacía un buen rato.

Con la tormenta ya en calma, el rubio se permitió entonces regresar a la conversación -no iniciada en realidad- con Harry, quien había estado inusualmente callado ante todo lo ocurrido. Finalmente, el moreno suspiró apenas, mirando fijamente al otro.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pelear con Ron? -fueron sus primeras palabras-.

- Oh, yo no peleaba con él, estaba tratando de ser increíblemente generoso.

- Pues no trates -respondió con otro suspiro- Pareciera que ninguno de los dos termina feliz hasta que me duele la cabeza.

- No es como si fueras el centro del universo, al menos no del mío.

Harry le miró un segundo y para el siguiente se recargó completamente en el respaldo de la silla, apoyando su nuca en el borde de este.

- Eres un veela horrible ¿Por qué no estás viéndome con adoración, colmándome de palabras bonitas y tratando de cortarle el cuello a la gente que se me acerca?

Draco soltó un resoplido que se mezclaba entre la burla y una queja. De verdad, juraba que tenía una exquisita respuesta afilada para eso, pero en cambio, se serenó lo suficiente como para decir algo totalmente diferente a lo que quería.

- ¿Acaso preferirías que fuera así? -preguntó con cierto tono cauteloso-.

El pelinegro pareció pensárselo apenas unos instantes antes de responder.

- A veces sí -se encogió con desgano de hombros- Debe ser genial eso de que te traten como si fueras lo más valioso que existe. Y no -se apresuró a agregar- No lo estoy diciendo por mi inexistente complejo de héroe ansioso de fama, que tú te empeñas en creer que tengo.

- Yo no me empeño en nada, sé que lo tienes... y sobre lo otro... consíguete un perro o algo, tienes una lechuza que te adora ¿No?

- Hazme un favor, deja de ser tan cabrón y vete ya.

Inesperadamente, el Slytherin sonrió de buena gana como si encontrara bastante entretenido lo escuchado. Se puso de pie y se permitió acomodar la silla con calma. Doblándose finalmente hasta que su boca quedó convenientemente cerca del oído del moreno.

- Ten un buen día, Potter.

Harry se quedó viendo su pergamino por largo rato, sin prestar demasiada atención a los demás. Sus pensamientos de dividían bastante entre sí, por una parte, se encontraba conforme con que las cosas finalmente -y después de lo que pareció ser un tiempo interminable- parecieran regresar a la normalidad, Malfoy ocupado en sus asuntos y él en los suyos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida, se sentía como si repentinamente hubiese sido dejado de lado, aunque debía de ser comprensible, pues era irremediable que se hubiese acostumbrado a la presencia de Draco todos los días de forma constante, y ahora que finalmente no estaba, era como echar de menos a alguna especie de mal necesario.

Probablemente es que esos pensamientos venían de alguna cosa que los elfos domésticos estaban poniendo a la comida todos los días, porque justo cuando llegó la noche, sentado en una de los tantos sillones de su Sala Común, Harry no podía dejar de observar las reinantes parejitas -incluida la que conformaban sus mejores amigos- y pensar que repentinamente, se sentía algo así como... solo.

¡Ya estaba! Eso era prueba de que los elfos SÍ estaban poniendo sustancias extrañas en la comida. Porque de otra forma, no existía explicación para que él tuviese ideas tan ridículas, aunque también existía otra teoría y es que ahora que Voldemort era parte oficial de la historia, pudiera ser que entonces Harry también hubiese dejado de ser aquel chico que debía luchar por tomarse todo con calma, aunque estuviese estresado con cada año escolar que llegaba, ocupando más de su mente para preocuparse por su propia vida que por romances, un buen ejemplo era que se había dejado deslumbrar por Cho de una forma bastante infantil, si había que ser francos. Puede que incluso en algún momento también hubiese llegado a pensar en Ginny de forma diferente, pero eso también quedaba ya en el pasado.

Sí ahora ya podía ser un adolescente normal, entonces iba a tener preocupaciones normales como las de sentirse un poco abandonado.

Y casualmente en ese momento, Ginny había hecho acto de presencia, bajando las escaleras y dando un breve saludo, uno que Harry tuvo que responder cuando la chica llegó donde él y se sentó a su lado.

- A ti te estaba buscando -dijo ella, sonriendo- Tenemos pendientes algunas jugadas para el partido del sábado.

El moreno asintió vagamente, porque el tema del Quidditch no le emocionaba precisamente en ese momento.

- Gryffindor contra Slytherin... yo sé que vamos a ganar, pero aun así nunca esta de más el ser cuidadosos.

- Seguro.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Harry? -inquirió ella, probablemente con la letal intuición femenina- ¿Es porque vas a jugar contra Malfoy?

La mención del rubio únicamente hizo que Harry entrecerrase los ojos.

- No debes preocuparte, será un partido como cualquier otro, nadie saldrá lastimado o algo.

- No es eso, Ginny -se animó finalmente a hablar- Solamente estoy cansado, ya sabes, las tareas, las pruebas, las clases, Snape.

- Oh, sí, te comprendo -asintió ella convencidamente-.

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Harry se movió lo suficiente para reacomodarse y dejar apoyar sin ningún problema la cabeza sobre sus piernas, cerrando los ojos. Ginny pareció bloquearse por unos segundos, antes de que reaccionara con un deje de comprensión; el que el pelinegro hiciera eso con ella era algo que ya le había visto hacer con Hermione en algunas ocasiones, incluso después de que ella y su hermano se hicieron novios. Y así, imitando lo que hacía la novia de su hermano en esa situación, Ginny comenzó a acariciar los cabellos negros de Harry.

El ojiverde suspiró, determinando que por el momento, toda esa sarta de pensamientos inútiles podrían irse de paseo con el calamar del lago.

**Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**HąrrŷÐŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ Ðŗacø**x**Hąrrŷ**

Contrariamente a lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, a Draco le gustaba ir al invernadero y hacerse cargo de algunas plantas, porque eran las que él se dedicaba a seleccionar cuidadosamente para convertirlas en ingredientes de pociones.

Justo cuando estaba seleccionando algunas belladonas para quitarles la raíz, una sensación ya familiar lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era un ligero cosquilleo apenas palpable, pero que había notado desde hacía un tiempo que era un efectivo indicador.

- Harry -masculló, torciendo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había escapado de sus labios- Potter -se corrigió a si mismo-.

Sí, era un indicador de _eso_. Ni bien pasaron diez segundos cuando Draco vio la silueta inconfundible del Gryffindor, acercándose a él a paso decidido, esquivando mesas y algunas macetas que colgaban del techo.

- También este es un lugar inesperado para encontrarte -sonrió con arrogancia- ¿Buscabas algo?

Harry no cambió su expresión, pero se plantó frente a él con cierta chispa de advertencia brillando en sus ojos esmeralda.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? -el tono del pelinegro era de molestia- Ron quiere arrancarte la cabeza.

- ¿Arrancarme la cabeza? -repitió, con burla en sus facciones- Pues eso únicamente comprueba mi teoría de que es un malagradecido.

- Él no estaría enojado si tú no te esforzaras tanto por molestarlo -se cruzó de brazos-.

- ¿Regalarle una escoba es molestarlo? -había un bien fingido asombro en su voz- Creo que él y yo tenemos una perspectiva diferente del mundo.

- No juegues, Draco -Harry pareció más amenazante- Él sabe que lo has hecho para molestarlo ¿Cómo crees que se siente luego de que le ha llegado una escoba a medio Comedor? Todos están sobre él, preguntándole cosas y estoy seguro de que se siente humillado.

- No tiene remitente, así que no hay por que dar explicaciones que no quiera -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente-.

Potter bufó y se llevó una mano hacia la sien, presionando apenas, antes de suspirar profundamente con resignación.

- ¿Por qué te gusta molestarlos? Es desesperante que lo hagas, a mí me desespera ya no ser capaz siquiera de ponerte un alto como te mereces, porque entonces afectaría tu delicada naturaleza mágica.

- Me sorprende lo idiota que a veces puedes llegar a ser -fue ahora él quien se cruzó de brazos y se mostró ofendido- ¿Qué hay de malo en que le haya comprado una estúpida escoba? ¡Para mí no significa nada!, no entiendo y no me interesa cómo es que los demás están acostumbrados a usar el dinero, pero en lo que a mí respecta, yo sé que es para gastarlo para obtener cosas que se quieren. Sí tú me pidieras una maldita mansión te compraría dos, porque tengo tanto dinero que puedo tirarlo en cualquier capricho que tenga, y ahora te parece una ofensa que yo haya querido hacerle un regalo a un amigo tuyo simplemente porque se me dio la gana, porque sé que él jamás habría podido pagarlo dadas sus circunstancias actuales ¿Y todavía debo correr a disculparme?

Harry lo miró desafiante dándole a entender que no le importaban alguna de sus palabras, y así, una lucha no verbal de miradas se desató, hasta que finalmente el Gryffindor realmente comenzó a analizar toda la situación, desde un ángulo muy diferente al indignado con el cual había llegado al invernadero.

La comprensión fue atroz, porque ahora sentía que el discurso frívolo de Draco tenía algo de verdad.

- Bueno... -empezó con torpeza- Supongo que... me dejé llevar y no pude evitarlo, Ron realmente está enojado, tuve que ir por el Mapa del Merodeador para esconderlo de él, seguramente piensa maldecirte apenas te vea.

- Me tiene sin cuidado -chasqueó la lengua con desprecio- ¿Qué más se podría esperar de un pobretón incivilizado como él?

- Malfoy.

Draco resopló, descruzándose de brazos.

- Únicamente estoy diciendo la verdad sin disfrazarla... como sea, si no quiere la escoba, simplemente que la regrese, y pensar que hasta pagué por una entrega exprés.

- Solamente tú sabrás que querías conseguir con eso, si no era molestarlo.

Oh, sí, Draco sabía muy bien que era lo que deseaba conseguir.

- Supongo que ahora el problema con nosotros está resuelto, después me ocupare del problema con Weasel.

- Te deseo suerte -y extrañamente estaba siendo franco- Y aunque sé que es inútil pedirlo ¿Podrías dejar de ponerle apodos a mis amigos?

- En tus sueños, San Potter.

- Vale, ya me lo esperaba -reviró los ojos- ¿Y qué haces en el invernadero? Aunque debo reconocer que Ron y su furia van a tardar en encontrarte aquí.

- No huyo de tu pecoso amigo -espetó- Vine por algunos ingredientes para pociones.

- Ah.

Luego de aquella elocuente respuesta por parte del moreno, un tanto de silencio se extendió entre ellos, mientras que Draco aprovechaba para seguir con lo que se encontraba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido.

Harry tomó aquello directamente como una de las tantas formas fáciles que tenía el otro de ignorarlo sencillamente, y la verdad es que no le apetecía ser puesto de lado aquel día en especial.

- ¿Todos los días haz venido aquí? -preguntó lo más desinteresadamente que pudo-.

- No ¿Por qué? -fue la respuesta automática-.

- Creí que con eso de que ya no... andabas en nuestra compañía, seguramente tenías cosas mejores que hacer.

Definitivamente, Harry no iba a quedarse con esa duda ¡No señor!, no después de que casi se duerme usando las piernas de Ginny como almohada, sin dejar de pensar por qué Draco había decidido "abandonarlos" cuando antes no podían quitárselo de encima... bueno, más propiamente dicho era solamente Harry quien no podía alejarlo, pero para el caso se entendía lo mismo.

Imprevistamente, el rostro de Draco pareció iluminarse ante la pregunta.

- He estado leyendo y practicando.

- ¿Acerca de qué?

- Pues resulta que estaba equivocado con este asunto del veela.

- ¿Cómo?

Mas, en segundos la mente de Harry había creado ya sus propias teorías, como que probablemente Draco no era en realidad un veela, o que lo era pero sería temporal o quizás había encontrado la forma de que la forzosa relación con su pareja -es decir, él- fuese anulada, lo que explicaría muy bien por qué ahora solamente se paraba para intercambiar un par de palabras con él.

- De hecho, todos los demás siguen estándolo. Se suponía que de aquí a unos meses yo sería todo un veela como todos, pero eso es una gran mentira.

Allí estaba, Harry tenía razón.

- Sí no practico mis poderes increíbles, jamás voy a desarrollarlos, así que aunque pasen veinte años si no hago algo por desplegarlos entonces jamás los voy a tener realmente.

Bueno... pudiera ser que Harry estuviese un poquito equivocado.

- ¿Y de qué sirve ser un veela si no tengo poderes para sacarle provecho?

- Así que... -dijo tentativamente- ¿Haz estado practicando estos días?

- Sí y creo que he tenido un magnifico avance para tan poco tiempo, naturalmente no se puede esperar otra cosa de mí.

- Ya, claro, tu perfección y tú.

- Exactamente.

Un brillo malicioso -que bien conocía Harry de sus tiempos de rencillas- apareció en los ojos de plata del rubio, mientras que se acercaba a paso lento pero decidido a él.

- Puedo darte una demostración, serías el primero a quien se los enseñaría de forma consciente, obviamente ninguna de mis victimas ocasionales sabían que lo eran.

- ¿Victimas?

- Les puedes llamar sujetos de experimento, también -sonrió presuntuosamente- Tú solamente quédate tranquilo, como si no supieras nada.

- Hey, no, no. ¿Qué clase de cosa vas a hacer?

- Haz gala de esa cliché valentía en Gryffindor y cállate ¿Bien?

- Malfoy -advirtió-.

- Malfoy y tres cuernos, te dije que te callaras y te quedaras quieto.

Naturalmente, Harry estaba menos que dispuesto a hacer caso a semejante petición, sin embargo al ver el gesto tan decidido y de concentración que apareció en el bello rostro del rubio, no le quedó más remedio que intentar acatar un poco lo pedido, por muy veela que Draco fuese -y ahora resultaba que hasta en entrenamiento- Harry no debería verse afectado por su influencia, no cuando podía presumir que resistía los Imperius.

Luego de unos minutos, el Slytherin frunció el ceño, torciendo apenas la boca.

- ¿Y bien? -cuestionó el ojiplata-.

- ¿Bien qué?

- ¿Por qué no tienes cara de idiota?... bueno, digamos que más.

Ahora fue Harry quien torció la boca.

- Así no me convences para que en un futuro acepte de nuevo estas tonterías tuyas.

- No son tonterías, tú deberías estar babeando un poco al menos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, es que usualmente cuando hago esto, los demás ponen cara de completos tontos.

- Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de si estás haciendo algo o no.

- Pues sí, y me esta costando trabajo, así que más te vale que vayas notando algo diferente, Potter.

Oh, y ahora él era el culpable de que Draco no pudiera provocar ninguna reacción en él, eso definitivamente era tan "justo".

Pero todo fuese por las buenas causas -esas de las que parecía ser tan partidario-, así que Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de percibir cualquier indicio de cambio. Cuando ya estaba por decirle que aquello era una absoluta perdida de tiempo, empezó a notar como súbitamente parecía ser que su cuerpo se relajaba completamente, tanto que por un momento le pareció que sus rodillas parecían quererle fallar, y además de eso, un aroma indescriptible inundaba su nariz, no podía relacionarlo con ningún otro aroma que conociera pero si era sumamente agradable.

- ¿Harry? -le llamó el rubio apenas lo observó diferente-.

El moreno entreabrió los ojos, mirando hacia ninguna parte en realidad.

- Se siente bien -musitó apenas-.

- ¿Qué cosa? -Draco trataba de mantener un tono neutro-.

- No lo sé, pero se siente bien... es... se parece al filtro de paz.

Una mueca apareció en la cara de Draco, que finalmente dejó de luchar por mantener la sutil expansión de magia que se encontraba haciendo, permitiendo también que el moreno saliese poco a poco de su pequeña ensoñación.

- No me gusta que seas mi pareja, así no cuentan las cosas -volvió a cruzarse de brazos-.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó, sacudiendo apenas un poco la cabeza-.

- No sé siquiera porque esperaba otra cosa. Cualquiera se habría embobado, menos mi pareja... así que no es raro que te hayas sentido así, lo que quiere decir que al menos se nota que estoy logrando algo.

- Pero creí que esa cosa de los poderes servía para que quisiera, no sé, saltarte encima, como dice Hermione.

- Y lo hace, pero solamente si me enfocara a tratar de seducirte y obviamente no era esa la intención.

- Aun así, se supone que debería de haber resistido ¿Por qué no rechacé esa sensación?

- Porque no estaba usando mis poderes para intentar forzarte a algo.

- Lo que quiere decir... ¿Qué hay todavía más cosas que no sé de los veela?

- Oh, sí -pareció canturrear él- Muchas más, pero no te sientas mal, sé que no solamente ignoras cosas acerca de los veela, sino de todos los temas en general, no es culpa tuya ser tan... silvestre.

- No me molestare contigo porque no es culpa tuya ser todavía un niñato insoportable.

- Potter, tus palabras me hieren -se puso el dorso de la mano sobre la frente, en una completa actuación- Probablemente moriré por eso.

- Sí, claro.

- Pero podrías resarcirte si aceptas ayudarme.

- ¿A qué? -sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha-.

- Con mi práctica, lo llevas en la sangre ¿No? Esas patrañas de querer enseñar a las personas.

- ¿Y qué se supone que te enseñe? El que sabe más de los veela eres tú, no yo.

- Pero igual sirves como sujeto de prueba.

- No, ni lo pienses -negó repetidamente con la cabeza- Tú sigue entrenando como lo haz estado haciendo, a mí no me metas en esas cosas.

- ¿Seguro? -sonrió ladeadamente- Es decir... podría comentárselo al profesor Snape, que dado a que MI pareja no desea ayudarme, deberé practicar con alumnos cualquiera, sin saber que riesgos o consecuencias podría traer eso.

Harry abrió bien la boca, mirando con estupor e indignación después al rubio frente a él.

- No te atreverías -protestó-.

- Oh, por favor -el tono fue de completa burla- ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando? Te he hecho cosas mucho peores que poner a Snape en tu contra.

- Mira, ya no sé porque siquiera me quejo. Está bien, te ayudare, siempre y cuando prometas que a cambio no vas a tratar de aprovecharte cuando realmente comiences a controlarlo.

- Palabra de Slytherin.

- Los Slytherin no tienen palabra.

- Que horrible concepto tienes de nosotros, muy mal -chasqueó la lengua- Cualquiera diría que te hemos hecho algo.

El Gryffindor prefirió callarse la respuesta, porque además de ser demasiado larga, también sería una perdida de tiempo el decirla.

Draco por su parte bien podría estar riendo como todo un villano en su mente, porque sus planes iban a la maravilla. De hecho, de no ser por lo sucedido en el Bosque Prohibido, seguramente no se tomaría la molestia de estar haciendo tantas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, y se arrepentía profundamente de haber besado a Harry, claro que sí... porque ahora iba a volverse loco, se sentía desesperado por ponerle las manos encima, sin saber que ansiaba más: si tocar su piel hasta hastiarse o besarlo hasta perder completamente el aliento. ¡No era justo! ¡No era justo que le pasaran esas cosas!, de haber sabido que esas serían las consecuencias de sus impulsos, hubiese preferido poner una barrera de diez metros entre Potter y él. Pero estaba bien, Draco era técnicamente un adulto -al menos para el Mundo Mágico- y sabía tomar ese tipo de cosas con madurez, comprendía que era por esa odiosa sangre de pajarraco mágico que tenía en las venas, pero eso también estaba bien, ya lo tenía asimilado.

Lo que no dejaba de asimilar era que probablemente de no ser porque se dejó llevar, no habría despertado en él todavía esa necesidad tan desquiciante de buscar contacto con Harry. Esos días realmente habían sido pesados, sobretodo por su decisión se separarse voluntariamente de su pareja, aunque ciertamente el haberse enfrascado en libros, planes "malignos" y todo tipo de actividades, mantuvieron efectivamente su cabeza puesta en cosas mejores que pensar en lo jodidamente bien que se sentían los labios de Harry, lo ridículamente satisfactorio que era tenerlo entre los brazos o los muchos deseos que Draco tenía de volver a intentar ambas cosas.

Bueno ¿Quién se lo impedía? Nadie, y solamente se necesitaba de esa astucia Slytherin para obtener todo lo que quería.

- Es cierto, Harry -pronunció el nombre con deliberada lentitud- Había olvidado mencionarlo, pero tu cabello ahora parece decente, te hace ver... bien, realmente me gusta.

La expresión del moreno se llenó de aturdimiento, e interiormente, Draco volvió a reírse de lo fácil que parecía que iba a ser todo.

Oh, sí que iba a serlo.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Voy a llorar! T.T yo ya daba por muerto este fanfic!!... es que... bueno ¿Quieren excusas? Bueno, sí, supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Con el capitulo seis ya me había pasado que no podía escribir ni una "a" para este fanfic, cuando escribí el capitulo pasado pensé que podría lograrlo, que podría escribir sin tardarme tanto... pero no, ya se vio que no. Aun no entiendo por qué simplemente no podía escribir de este fanfic en particular pero sí de otras cosas. Yo misma creía que lo mejor sería tirar la toalla con Dulces Condenas, y entonces, pasó: ¡Me bloqueé finalmente con todos mis fanfics! xD así que estos últimos meses he luchado por escribir ¡De lo que sea! No importa, mientras realmente pueda escribir, me doy por bien servida. Por mera casualidad abrí el documento que estaba bautizado como el capítulo siete de DC, probé con escribir y entonces mis dedos finalmente parecieron cobrar vida ¡Fue como una experiencia milagrosa! Aunque admito que me ha costado trabajo hacer todo de corrido, pero al menos pude terminar ¡Voy a llorar!... ejem...

Bueno, basta de excusas patéticas, simplemente espero que a quienes todavía se acuerden de este fanfic, el capítulo les haya parecido lindo... o al menos aceptable ¬¬Uu en fin, en fin, no hay nada más que decir, aunque bien podemos hacer apuestas para ver cuanto tiempo me voy a tardar en actualizar nuevamente, cof... cof... en fin, a todos quienes lean esto ¡Se los agradezco infinitamente! ¡Y una vez más, lo siento por la tardanza!

_P.S._ ¿Alguien conoce un hechizo para eliminar los bloqueos?

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Sí supieras que siempre, sin que tú lo sepas y donde estés, cuando caes dormido, yo te deseo buenas noches. Y antes de que despiertes, los buenos días... quizás entonces como yo, me amarías...__..._" ——°¤:.


	9. Capítulo VIII

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**DuLcEs CoNdEnAs**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

**Capítulo VIII**

**L**a puerta de la Sala Común se abrió, dejando paso a una de las tantas parejas conocidas de la escuela, principalmente porque siendo amigos de Harry Potter desde su primer año escolar era difícil que hubiesen pasado desapercibidos.

Ron llevaba en los brazos una pila de libros que estaba teniendo ya dificultad para mantener en equilibrio y más aun, de seguir soportando su peso. Naturalmente lo más lógico hubiese sido utilizar un hechizo que podría hacer que los libros prácticamente se "llevaran" solos, pero desde que había escuchado el verano pasado que los muggles solían cargar los libros de la chica en la que estaban interesados, le pareció que sería un gesto más que apropiado para con su novia... sin embargo, no había tomado en cuenta que su novia era Hermione Granger y que siempre parecía querer cargar con la mitad de la biblioteca.

Hermione a su lado no dejaba de hablar de la forma en la cual haría un ensayo tan espectacular, que definitivamente a Snape no le quedaría más remedio que reconocérselo. Estaban ya por llegar a las escaleras cuando la castaña paró su letanía de pociones poco comunes y se quedó parada, haciendo que Ron caminase sólo unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse, volteándola a ver con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó él, quien lo que menos deseaba era prolongar el tiempo en que llevaba aquella carga-.

- Ron -dijo la bruja con aire preocupado- Creo que cuando estábamos practicando vuelo, me caí de la escoba y me pegué en la cabeza.

- ¿De qué hablas? -Ron la miró con toda la extrañeza posible-.

- ¿No me pegué?

- Claro que no -respondió con cierto tono que comenzaba a sonar escandalizado-.

- Oh -expresó ella, bajando momentáneamente la vista- Entonces no estoy alucinando y Harry y Draco sí se encuentran allá.

El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas grandemente, girando el rostro hacia la dirección que señalaba su novia, lo que tuvo el efecto inmediato de hacerle abrir la boca -en un gesto que pareció doloroso- ante lo que observó. Efectivamente, resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que el jodido Slytherin de Malfoy en uno de los largos sillones de la habitación, sosteniendo un libro abierto con la mano izquierda, leyendo muy cómodamente mientras que su otra mano estaba en los cabellos de Harry. Sí, Harry, su amigo de toda la vida, prácticamente estaba recostado sobre el sillón pero más importante aun, tenía su cabeza _apoyada_ en las piernas del odioso rubio y encima ¡Hasta parecía que se había dormido!

No era raro -desgraciadamente- que la alimaña albina esa estuviese de vez en cuando en territorio Gryffindor, pero ¿Estar en semejante posición con Harry? ¿Qué carajo se supone que sucedía allí? Aunque fuese lo que fuese, a Ron ya le había crispado los nervios por muchas y variadas razones.

- ¿No se ven tiernos? -escuchó que le preguntaba su novia-.

Lo que le faltaba, Hermione y sus comentarios totalmente innecesarios y que no tenía más remedio que soportar, desde que ella parecía haberse vuelto partidaria de aquella situación tan nefasta del veela, como si creyese que fuese otra de esas causas benéficas a las que ella era tan aficionada.

- Y por la cara que tienes, ya me di cuenta de que estás a punto de hacer un berrinche, así que olvídalo, Ron -advirtió ella-.

Aquello incluso hasta parecía haberse vuelto una costumbre, Ron veía a Draco cerca -mayoritariamente con Harry- y saltaba en enojo, así que a ella no le quedaba más remedio que ser siempre quien impusiera la paz, manteniendo a raya a su novio.

- Mejor vamos a saludar y quiero que te comportes, recuerda que Draco fue muy amable contigo y te ha hecho un regalo que realmente querías.

Ni siquiera Hermione le dejaba olvidar que su nueva linda y flamante escoba vino "cortesía" del bastardete odioso de Malfoy. Luego de haberse enojado, reclamado y gritado con histeria, Ron terminó quedándose con aquella escoba todo porque sus dos mejores amigos -bueno, pues aunque Hermione fuese su novia ahora, eso no quitaba el hecho de que también seguía siendo su mejor amiga- lo convencieron después de pasar dos días insistiéndole. Ayudaba un poco en su orgullo a que Malfoy hiciera de cuenta como que aquello no había sucedido, pues el pelirrojo habría jurado que ese rubio falsificado -porque creía que ningún Malfoy era rubio natural- iba a restregárselo en la cara a toda hora, aprovechándose de ello para humillarlo. Ciertamente el que no lo hiciera era algo que además de asombrar a Ron, también le parecía alarmantemente sospechoso.

De momento no le quedó más que ahorrarse sus sospechas y seguir a su novia, quien al llegar al punto de la discordia, le regaló una flamante sonrisa a Draco al saludarlo.

- '_Traidora_' -fue el amoroso pensamiento fugaz del pelirrojo-.

Malfoy levantó la vista del libro y los miró a ambos, enarcando una de sus cejas, antes de sonreír de esa forma tan odiosa que era imposible distinguir si era una sonrisa afable o de burla.

- Granger -respondió asintiendo apenas, mirando después a Ron- Weasley.

Sí, definitivamente esa era la idea de Draco de un saludo.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? -cuestionó la chica, aunque mirando instantáneamente al indudablemente dormido moreno- ¿Y qué pasó con Harry?

Hermione era todo un genio, pero le encantaba evidenciar lo obvio si además podía obtener información interesante, pues por la simple posición en la que se encontraba el ojiverde y el Slytherin era causa de un montón de especulaciones.

- Potter me estaba ayudando a practicar y repentinamente me cayó encima, obviamente se relajó demasiado -explicó con un tono bastante desinteresado, como si aquello no tuviese importancia alguna- No era esa mi intención original, pero no me quejo -sonrió está vez con notoria arrogancia- Quizás a finales de éste mes consigo que comience a obedecerme. No notará la diferencia, él se la vive sin saber el por qué de lo que hace.

Ron gruñó entre dientes un insulto que fue perfectamente entendible, lo que causó que Draco sonriese con soberbia diversión y Hermione suspirase cortamente, pero internamente feliz, porque un comentario de ese tipo por parte del rubio, habría hecho que Ron normalmente comenzara a despotricar barbaridades en su contra.

- Me alegra mucho que... se estén llevando tan bien.

Comentó la ojimarrón con un tono de voz predeterminadamente intencionado, mirando precisamente la mano que el rubio mantenía sobre los cabellos negros, que ella estaba segura, había estado acariciando antes de que ellos se acercaran. Draco entrecerró los ojos en una clásica amenaza suya, pero pese a eso pareció no perder el temple.

- En fin, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que los dejamos -dijo ella con mucha cortesía, notoriamente ensayada- Fue un gusto verte, Draco y en circunstancias tan... favorecedoras, para ti, desde luego.

Y antes de que siquiera el rubio hubiese respondido con una de sus características mordacidades, Hermione, quien ya había previsto tal cosa, se giró con enorme rapidez jalando por la manga de la túnica a un desprevenido Ron, que casi tropieza al verse arrastrado, intentando que la pila de libros no se derrumbase.

Por una parte el ojiazul se sentía aliviado de tener que alejarse de una escena tan funesta, aunque por el otro lado, no le hacía nada feliz la forma en la que había dejado a Harry. Granger de su parte estaba encantada, porque a medida que pasaban los días -y quizás, para qué negarlo, con su intervención- se daba cuenta de que aquella interacción veela-pareja estaba marchando justo como ella quería.

Cuando finalmente los dos desaparecieron del campo de vista del blondo, Draco, contrariamente a lo que cualquiera esperaría, sonrió con total satisfacción y malicia.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien, exactamente de la manera en que le gustaba que sus planes marcharan. La comadreja ya ni rechistaba al verlo y la metomentodo parecía fascina con que se llevaran bien, lo que quería decir que únicamente necesitaba regalarle un par de entradas al pobretón para el siguiente juego de los perdedores de los Cannons, y sería un hecho que lo tendría fuera de su camino. Quizás una enciclopedia mágica universal haría que Granger lo idolatrara.

Sí, pronto tendría en jaque mate a aquel alfil y a aquel caballo y entonces el rey quedaría completamente a su disposición.

**ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ** **ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ **

La Torre de Gryffindor se encontraba en completa fiesta. Para variar, su equipo había conseguido ganar en el partido que se había librado en aquel día, cosa nada extraña, teniendo en cuenta que hacía ya demasiado tiempo que ninguna de las otras casas conseguía ganarles.

Si estuviese en inicios de sexto año, no habría duda de que en aquel momento Harry Potter también se encontraría festejando al lado de todos sus compañeros, el resultado, pese a que no hubiese habido duda alguna sobre quién saldría victorioso. Pero habían sucedido un enorme cúmulo de cosas que habían cambiado el giro normal para aquel séptimo curso, que no tenía demasiado de haber comenzado.

Draco y la pseudo relación que mantenían eran una de esas cosas que no podían darse por omisión aunque quisiera. Era precisamente por ello que no se encontraba derrochando entusiasmo como anteriormente había acostumbrado, específicamente antes de la guerra. Quizás era su conciencia tan _asquerosamente Gryffindor_ -como Malfoy solía decir- lo que ahora estaba incomodándole. En otros tiempos vencer a Draco era un motivo de alegría, burla y hasta venganza, pero ahora no sabía realmente cómo sentirse al respecto, porque apelando a la verdad, en aquella semana que había servido de conejillo de indias para ayudarle al veela a practicar, las cosas no fueron tan terribles ni tan desagradables como presupuso.

Sí, Draco seguía siendo borde, petulante y con una lengua tan venenosa que un día se mordería a sí mismo y seguro se moriría, pero encima de todos esos "insignificantes" defectos, Harry realmente disfrutó de aquellos momentos, quizás era porque el rubio le llevaba a un estado de relajación cuando ensayaba eso de sus poderes, que por eso tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar de temas tan comunes que asombrosamente no habían sido tocados.

Y había sido interesante y agradable. Lo que ahora le llevaba a la situación en la que estaba actualmente.

Pero decidiéndose que pensar demasiado no era lo suyo -no, su especialidad era la impulsividad, que le funcionaba de maravilla la mayoría del tiempo-, decidió dejar aquellos pensamientos a cuando pudiese estar más despejado, y tratar al menos de disfrutar de la celebración que mantenían sus compañeros.

Pero aun así, algo siempre estuvo inquietando en su mente.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, apresurado como cada mañana por Hermione -de verdad que las chicas eran raras ¿Cómo podían dormirse tarde y levantarse temprano, frescas como el roció?-, que ni siquiera una mañana de domingo podía perdonarle. Bajó finalmente en compañía de sus amigos, quienes parecían repasar los lugares que visitarían en Hogsmeade.

Al sentarse en una de las mesas no pudo evitar que sus ojos fuesen discretamente a buscar hacia las mesas de Slytherin, donde se encontró -justo como esperaba- a Draco, quien parecía no haber caído en su presencia, cosa que no era normal, al menos no cuando lo había tenido saludándolo siempre puntualmente apenas lo veía entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Efectivamente, el blondo no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba allí hasta que se levantó junto con su sequito de amigos y finalmente, observó hacia su dirección, donde casualmente Harry se encontraba mirándolo discretamente por lo que cuando Draco llegó a su lado, fue normal que el pelinegro fingiera que no se había dado cuenta de ello. Casi ceremoniosamente el Slytherin lo saludó para seguidamente despedirse, así, tal como había llegado. Sin embargo apenas se dio media vuelta para aparentemente reunirse con sus amigos, la boca del ojiverde pareció moverse por sí sola, como si tuviese mente propia.

- Draco, espera -le dijo clara y audiblemente- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? -cuestionó pero no esperó por la respuesta, pues seguidamente agregó- ¿Quieres acompañarme a Hogsmeade?

La hogaza de pan que sostenía Ron cayó de sus manos hacia su plato, Hermione paró de beber de su copa y Harry estuvo a punto de colocarse sobre el rostro.

Draco simplemente se limitó a girarse a medias, enarcando una de sus rubias cejas, analizándolo con cierto detenimiento, que no ayudaba en nada para que el moreno siquiera pudiese imaginarse en qué estaba pensando. Finalmente terminó por encogerse de hombros.

- Claro, no veo por qué no -dijo Malfoy, sonriendo de cierta forma torcida- No sabes como disfruto estar en compañía de los Gryffindor, me hace sentir más todopoderoso de lo que ya soy.

Con tal respuesta Harry no podía saber si era un sarcasmo, un rechazo o lo que fuese que quería darle a entender.

- Es una cita, Potter, te veré después en los carruajes. Asegúrate de mantener a raya a tus sombras, que ya sé que las llevarás.

Dicho esto se giró nuevamente, encaminándose hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos que pacientemente lo estuvieron esperando, quienes pudieron observar la clara sonrisa en el rostro de Draco, llena de arrogancia y satisfacción. Sí, la sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando tramaba alguna travesura o cuando obtenía algo que deseaba.

Harry por su parte se quedó estático, sin siquiera agregar más, volteando hacia sus amigos que tenían en sus rostros expresiones que eran lo contrario del otro. Hermione parecía gustosa y Ron reflejaba un aire de disgusto que era imposible no notar.

- ¿No sé qué pasó? -fue todo lo que se le ocurrió articular al moreno-.

**ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ** **ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ ÐŗacøxHąrrŷ **

- Te lo digo con toda mi maravillosa sinceridad... el rojo apesta.

Harry torció la boca, pero no se molestó ante lo escuchado.

- De verdad, Potter... ¿Por qué todo rojo? Habiendo tantos buenos colores, tú vas y compras casi todo rojo.

La visita a Hogsmeade no había sido precisamente de lo más divertido, especialmente en el momento en que Draco se empeñó en que su ropa era un asco y que debería de comprarse nueva, porque él no iba a seguir saliendo con alguien que se veía como un pordiosero. Había sido tan exasperantemente insistente, que Ron deseó tener la flamante escoba que el rubio le regaló en aquel momento, sólo para poder rompérsela a media cabeza. Hermione, quizás algo aburrida también con la situación incitó a Harry a que le cumpliera el capricho al veela para que se "calmase" de una vez.

Fue así como acabaron yendo a comprar ropa, pese a lo mucho que Potter lo odiaba, pero si con eso Draco finalmente se callaba, era al menos una ganancia. ¿Por qué diablos lo había invitado, en primer lugar? Si era obvio que iba a terminar con ganas de desaparecerlo con un giro de varita.

- El verde, por ejemplo, es un color elegante y sobrio.

Harry suspiró, pensando en que se había equivocado al esperar que Draco se olvidase de aquel asunto, pese a que ya estuviesen en lunes y para más, a mitad de una de sus clases de Pociones compartidas, donde Snape había tenido la gracia de ponerlos a trabajar juntos, a saber por qué retorcida idea.

- Sí, bueno, pero soy un patético Gryffindor de corazón, según tú, así que el verde es demasiado Slytherin para mí -respondió finalmente-.

Draco chasqueó una lengua ante la respuesta.

- Concuerdo en que el verde es ya de por sí bueno por ser de Slytherin, pero yo no lo menciono por eso. Tus ojos son verdes, si usaras alguna prenda con ese color, lograrías resaltarlos detrás de esas espantosas gafas.

- Gracias, Draco, necesitaba una asesor de modas.

El pelirrubio reviró los ojos, enfocándose entonces en la poción que se encontraban preparando, porque si no se hacía cargo él, seguramente Potter haría que el caldero volase por los aires con sólo tocarlo.

El rostro de Severus parecía tan impasible y molesto como en cualquiera de sus clases, y su simple semblante hacía que los estudiantes pertenecientes a la casa del león se abstuviesen de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese costarle considerables puntos a su casa. Sin embargo el brillo perverso en sus ojos denotaba que estaba regocijado con la idea. Acababa de cambiar las parejas de trabajo y ahora correspondientemente estaban formadas por un Gryffindor y un Slytherin... sabía que aquello solamente podría traer desastres, pero era tan irresistible que la culpa de esos desastres siempre podría ser adjudicada a los leones, que fue por ello que decidió el cambio, para variar un poco. Sólo unas pocas parejas habían quedado tal cual estaban.

Sin embargo todo parecía ser una orquesta de quejas susurradas, malas caras e insultos que volaban como pájaros. Música para los oídos del profesor, una pequeña distracción como esa no podía considerarse mala ¿O sí? Cuando uno ya no tenía que arriesgar la vida, jugándoselas a ser un doble agente en medio de una escabrosa guerra, había entonces que buscar pasatiempos inocentes como esos.

Harry miró como Hermione discutía con Millicent porque la chica serpiente se negaba a hacer el trabajo como ella decía. Más adelante, Neville tenía serios problemas para hacerse entender con Vincent Crabbe ¡Vaya par que se había juntado!, por otra parte Ron estaba al borde de su paciencia gracias a Theodore que se estaba burlando de quien sabía que cosa; Pansy le reñía a Seamus alguna tontería por la cara que tenía el chico. El resto de las parejas no parecía hallarse en mejores condiciones. Si hubiese estado más atento, Harry se habría dado cuenta de que tanto él, como Draco y Severus, eran los únicos que parecían sonreír divertidos con la situación.

- Ah, clases como esta me hacen sentir feliz de asistir a ellas -comentó Draco, arrastrando las palabras mientras que dejaba caer el ingrediente de la poción que correspondía en las instrucciones-.

- Eres tan torcido -dijo Harry, con saña pero sin malicia-.

- ¿Qué? -se encogió de hombros- Sí no me afecta a mí, no me interesa.

- Realmente eres toda una serpiente.

- Oh, calla, señor el-sombrero-me-iba-a-mandar-a-Slytherin.

Harry hizo algo muy parecido a un puchero y miró de mala forma al rubio.

- Me hubiese encantado verte en Gryffindor, ya que hablamos de colores -comentó distraídamente, sonriendo hacia ninguna parte en especial- ¿Te imaginas, Draco? Has de estar adorable en rojo y dorado ¡Ya quisiera verlo!

- Jódete, Potter -tomó la cuchara, ahora dispuesto a revolver el contenido del caldero- Tú deberías de lucir los colores de mi casa ¡Apuesto a te sientan bien! -dijo con sarcasmo-.

- Pues -puso un gesto pensativo- Hermione dijo una vez que el color verde era el mío y aunque odio admitirlo, dijo que era porque contrasta con el color de mis ojos -torció los labios, en un gesto nada agraciado por su comentario- Siendo así, el tuyo debería ser el gris o alguna extraña clase de plateado.

- ¿En serio lo piensas, Potter? -volteó a mirarlo socarronamente, esta vez estaba revolviendo el caldero en contra de las manecillas del reloj- ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

- De un color rarísimo -respondió sin maldad- Podría jurar que a veces parecen alguna extraña clase de azul, y luego podría decir que son grises o plateados... ¿Tienes ojos multicolor, Draco? -la pregunta sonaba absurda, pero no había resistido el hacerla-.

- No seas idiota -regresó su vista al caldero- Así son los ojos de todos los Malfoy. Si te interesa saber, en realidad son grises... si ves cambios de tonalidad depende de la luz, la mayor parte del tiempo se ven plateados.

- Gracias, no podía dormir con esa duda tan terrible -rió por lo bajo mas Draco le ignoró-.

- Está lista -determinó el rubio, apagando el fuego-.

- ¿Tan rápido? -pareció sorprendido y señaló hacia el frente- Pero ellos ni siquiera parecen haber comenzado.

- Sí, Potter, pero ellos están muy ocupados intentando sacarse los ojos... nosotros ya superamos esa fase ¿Recuerdas, cara-rajada?

- Oh, claro, hurón botador.

Ambos se sonrieron con un peculiar sarcasmo condescendiente y siguieron con su "tranquila" y "civilizada" conversación, para regocijo interior del Slytherin.

Sin embargo, Severus Snape no parecía tan contento con aquel par. Había estado observando a cada pareja de alumnos divirtiéndose maliciosamente de los altercados que tenían cada uno, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la pareja que se encontraba hasta el fondo del aula. Esperaba gritos, malas caras, insultos, aunque fuese una que otra miradita desagradada... y en cambio sólo encontró sonrisas y una aparente conversación. Ugh, era tan penoso observar que cada día parecían llevarse mejor, pero por otro lado no podía siquiera extrañarse, era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería, no podían odiarse todo el tiempo, no cuando tenían tan peculiar "relación sentimental" desarrollándose.

Pero bueno, que seguramente a la larga no podía ser tan malo, al menos podía sentirse tranquilo interiormente de que Draco tuviese por pareja a alguien que no se aprovecharía de su condición.

- ¿Quieres probarla, Potter? -dijo mirando el pulcro frasco que estaba junto al caldero, donde ya habían vertido la poción-.

- ¡Eww! Claro que no, es horrible -hizo una mueca de desagrado, mirando la sustancia verdosa- Se ve asquerosa.

- Oh, pobrecito Potter... ¡Tiene miedo de la monstruosa poción asesina!

- ... -se cruzó de brazos, absteniéndose de decir su primer comentario- De todas formas, Snape me hará tomármela ¿Por qué quieres adelantar la sentencia?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te hará tomarla?

- Veamos... uno -comenzó a contar con los dedos de su mano derecha- Me odia. Dos, siempre me hace tomar cada poción que hacemos en clase. Tres ¿Para qué sirve la poción, Draco?

- Para reparar temporalmente una vista dañada -contestó automáticamente, como si fuese una pregunta de clase-.

- ¿Crees que mi visión no está dañada? -señaló hacia sus gafas-.

- Dejaría de estarlo si fueses a San Mungo, ahí te darían algo para quitarte esa ceguera de murciélago que tienes.

- Me agradan mis gafas -respondió sencillamente- Pero ese no es el tema, si quieres que pruebe tu extraña sopa de ve tú a saber qué demonios, espera a que Snape me obligue.

- ¡Tsk! decepcionante, Harry... creí que los Gryffindor eran valientes -sonrió cínicamente, recargando su aristocrático rostro sobre una de sus manos-.

- ¿Sabes que tu provocación es tonta? -volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa semejante- Pero para darte gusto a ti y hacer que Snape pase un enojo por no poder obligarme... -se encogió de hombros- Pásame esa porquería.

- No es una porquería -dijo con aire indignado, mientras que con su mano libre tomaba el frasco- Es una poción preciada, la he hecho yo.

- Y porque la hiciste tú, digo que es una porquería -dijo, solamente por el afán de molestar un poco al rubio-.

Si Draco no fuese un veela, seguramente habría visto tentado a estrellar el frasco en la cabeza del Gryffindor, y por las pantomimas que había hecho pareció que Harry había entendido sus intenciones, pues se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, pese a que Draco únicamente le extendió el frasco de forma aburrida, a lo que el moreno lo tomó.

- ¿Cuánto debería tomar?

- Un trago bien dado debería bastar -respondió el Slytherin-.

Harry suspiro para sí mismo, mientras que destapaba la botella. Se llevó la boquilla hasta los labios y los abrió dejando pasar el líquido que no era nada apetecible, y justo comprobó en aquel momento que el sabor no era mejor. Separó luego la botella de su boca, viró la cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido mientras que alargaba la mano alejando la botella lo más posible de él.

- ¡Wack! Esto sabe horrible -dejó el frasco sobre la mesa, regresó su cabeza hacia el frente y abrió los ojos-.

- No seas niña, Harry -comentó divertido- Muchas personas piensan que el sabor de las pociones es exquisito.

- Sí, en especial las que no tienen sentido del gusto -respondió sarcásticamente-.

Draco iba a agregar algo, cuando vio como Harry parpadeaba repetidamente. Se llevó el puño derecho bajo su ojo haciendo que las gafas se encimasen en su mano y talló sobre sus parpados. Quitó su mano y los anteojos cayeron descuidadamente en su lugar, los ojos se abrieron nuevamente pero se entrecerraron. Al fin, Harry tomó sus lentes con la mano derecha tallándose nuevamente los ojos con el dorso de la otra mano. Cuando aparentemente terminó su acción, volvió a abrir sus orbes. Su boca se entreabrió ligeramente mientras que la sorpresa parecía reflejarse en su mirada.

Draco encontró la imagen frente a él, sencillamente hermosa. Lo que seguidamente hizo que un escalofrió lo recorriese completamente, sintiéndose caer en pánico, porque definitivamente tal pensamiento no se le había podido ocurrir a él.

- Vaya -murmuró quedamente el pelinegro, volteando a mirar a su alrededor- Increíble... sino supiese que las tengo en mis manos, podría jurar que traigo las gafas.

Inconscientemente y pese a su alarma personal, una discreta sonrisa se atrevió a asomarse en los labios del buscador de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué se siente ver el mundo sin anteojos, Potter? -dijo fingiendo una burla, únicamente para no quedarse callado, tratando también de alejar sus ridículos pensamientos previos-.

- Muy bien -regresó su vista hacia el rubio- Felicidades, Draco, otra poción perfecta.

- Desde luego, la hice yo -sonrió con victoria-.

Harry también sonrió y tomó el frasco colocando la tapa del mismo. Cuando giró hacia el rubio, notó al instante que éste no le quitaba la mirada de encima, normalmente no le hubiese incomodado el hecho sin embargo notó algo diferente en aquellos ojos... algo que le hizo sentirse cohibido.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó ligeramente incomodo, frunciendo el ceño-.

Draco sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no se molestó en ocultar su gesto de fascinación dirigido notoriamente hacia el ojiverde.

- Te ves diferente sin anteojos -dijo con simpleza-.

- ¿Sí? -frunció el ceño- Ah... ni que fuese la gran cosa -se encogió sencillamente de hombros-.

Escuchó la risa burlona del Draco, pero no hizo más que mirar al frente, aunque pese a ello una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, misma que seguidamente desapareció ante el sobresalto que le dio, al sentir una mano posándose sobre su mejilla, deslizándose hasta su mentón y tomándolo, para aplicar sólo un poco de fuerza, para que así voltease nuevamente hacia el rubio.

- Lo digo enserio, Potter -dijo el Slytherin, apenas tuvo nuevamente aquella mirada esmeralda sobre él- De alguna forma creo que te favorece... pero no te emociones demasiado.

Draco le sonrió al momento de soltar su mentón para seguidamente deslizar el dedo índice hacia arriba, por el contorno de su clavícula, consiguiendo que un inesperado escalofrió pasara por su columna vertebral.

El Slytherin mantuvo aquella sonrisa hasta que se volteó hacia el frente, seguramente para seguirse entreteniendo con las dificultades que se hallaban teniendo el resto de sus compañeros. Harry sin embargo se quedó en silencio, jurando que los lugares de su rostro que había tocado el otro buscador, cosquilleaban, lo cual en realidad no era una nueva sensación, pues ya antes le había sucedido ante el toque intencional o accidental del rubio. Su estomago se revolvió un poco y miró entonces fijamente las gafas que sostenía en sus manos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir en ese momento.

Justo entonces, Harry ya recordaba por qué había invitado a Draco a Hogsmeade... y seguramente, también el por qué echaba en falta su compañía últimamente.

_**Continuara... **_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¿Qué diablos? ¿Me tarde meeeeeses y esto es lo mejor que pude lograr?... bueno, desgraciadamente sí.

También sé que esto más que un capitulo, ha de ser un relleno más, pero bueno ¿Qué se le puede pedir a una ingrata como yo? XD pero en fin, que quiero creer que esto es un relleno necesario y que pronto tendré cosas mejores para mostrar, al menos si la escuela deja de enajenarme la mente 9.9

No más comentarios por decir, salvo que pido perdón a todos aquellos quienes han estado esperando que escriba y que seguramente, querrán mandar matones a mi casa por haber dado un capítulo tan _yuck_ como este... u.u en fin, saben, como siempre, que aprecio infinitamente a todos aquellos que me leen, ya que eso es muy valioso para mí.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Quien es amado y no ama, merece castigo. Quien ama y es amado, merece la dicha. Quien ama y no es amado, merece el cielo_..._"——°¤:.


End file.
